


The Nightmare

by BarnesAndNobleCruiseShip, EmeraldVV_117



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Other, im not good with tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 47,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnesAndNobleCruiseShip/pseuds/BarnesAndNobleCruiseShip, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldVV_117/pseuds/EmeraldVV_117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's smut and fluff at the end of this one</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was well below freezing, but you wore your typical battle gear and you were born in that area. You were fairly used to the freezing winter of Russia. You sat near the top of the tree in quite an awkward position, but you had to see well enough through the branches without moving at all. One sound could mess this up. You had your sniper rifle pointed towards the open field in front of the large base. You were watching and waiting for the leader to emerge and take him out. The entire yard was far too quiet, but you knew there were other snipers everywhere. So there was no movement and no sound allowed whatsoever. Although the way you stood/sat in this tree was not entirely comfortable, it was still somewhat relaxing. You noticed your eyelids were feeling very heavy. You had not slept in over 40 hours because of this one mission. You were told the drugs you were given by you officer would help you. You prayed for them to last longer as you stared at the entrance of the base. Intel was said that a vehicle was ordered to pull up to the main entrance to drop off a package, and the man supposed to come out and get it was your target. You waited for this truck for hours. Maybe an entire day. Your eyes were getting heavier. You silently begged for this truck to show up as your eyelids grew heavier and the process of staying awake was now a challenge. No truck. No activity. Not even wind. Just silence. It was terrifying. But it was also oddly calming. You fought the urge for a long time, but not long enough. You felt your shoulders relax and lowered your rifle slightly until the barrel latched onto the branch in front of you. You closed your eyes and felt relieved instantly. You knew you only needed a few minutes and the truck would wake you up in the severe lack of wind. Your position was roughly 70 feet from the ground, so no one could get you. You drifted off quickly. 

Your eyes remained closed as you let your body and mind regenerate for a few moments. You enjoyed the silence and peace while you could. 10 minutes had passed but you told yourself another 10 wouldn’t hurt.

Your air was suddenly cut from you and your back slammed forcefully against the back of the tree. A large hand grasped your throat and lifted you a few feet off the branch you once stood on. Your eyes opened but your vision was blurry as you tried to make out your attacker. Your gun was gone and all you could see now was the outline of a large man in front of you holding you up against the tree with one arm. Your vision still blurred but he was obviously dressed in all black. He even wore a black mask and black eyewear of some sort and his hair that was draped roughly shoulder length around his head was a dark brown. For a moment, you could have sworn you saw the hand around your neck glimmer slightly like metal. You saw his other arm raise and reveal a shiny knife. He moved it slowly to your neck as you struggled. He did not seem worried at all. He should have been though. You hand was down at you side near your knife. You went to reach for it and-

You couldn’t move. Your arm was frozen. You couldn’t even feel it. You tried so hard for your knife. The arm of the man raised to your neck level, and all you could do was stare. The gleam of his knife stood perfectly still. Then jolted straight at your neck.You closed your eyes and screamed as loud as you physically could and kicked towards him. The feeling suddenly returned to your arm and you reached for your knife in your belt. You panicked when you only found soft fabric instead. Still screaming, the pressure was no longer on your neck and you charged forward towards your attacker, only to be greeted with air and a short tumble to the carpeted floor beneath you that knocked your breath away and silenced you immediately. You breath fast and heavy as you opened your eyes and saw the bed you have just fallen out of and the covers that followed you down still wrapped around your waist. The warm and soft sensation of your heavy pajamas returned to replace the cold hard battle armor. The room temperature replaced the Russian winter. The bright white snow was now grey carpet in the dark room in the middle of the New York night. You realized you were still breathing hard and fast and now you were having a panic attack. You tried to calm your breathing as you talked to yourself to calm you down.

Your days in the army were over.  
You now lived in Stark Tower in New York now.   
You were in one of Tony Stark’s spare bedrooms. No, it was now your room.  
It was just a nightmare. A nightmare of your last mission ever. And your first failure.   
The mission would have failed even if you didn’t fall asleep. Later intel found the man you were after dead in the abandoned barracks several miles from the base. It was confirmed even later that he had died of pneumonia and the intel the army received was all falsified. That didn’t make you feel any better about being ambushed 70 feet above the ground just because you were trying to catch a very short nap. It has been a decade since you quit service after that mission, but the memories still haunt you.

You got off the ground and decided to go to the bathroom then grab a drink and something to eat real quick. 

You were now living with your friend Steve, his best friend Bucky, and the rest of the Avengers at Stark Tower. You had lived there for 3 days now. You met Steve about two weeks ago when he saved you from a falling building in Sokovia. He was surprised when you said you didn’t need some knight saving you and pushed him out of the way to send a fist into the face screen of an Ultron android sneaking up behind him. You helped get other people to the lifeboats and refused to leave until the Avengers knew they were done. You also managed to rip the head off of another droid when it tried to enter the lifeboat and throw it into a different droid and knock out its core. You killed three Ultron androids with just your bare hands. There was no way Captain America and the other Avengers would not notice you. For a week after the event of Sokovia, Steve and the others tried to get you to join them, but you said you would not at all. As soon as you said you had PTSD and explained your past, Tony Stark invited you to live at the Tower with all of them so he could help you with your PTSD because he apparently had a breakthrough in helping the issue and possibly curing it altogether. After Steve convinced you enough and the two of you had started to become good friends, you finally decided for it. 

After going to the bathroom down the hallway you started for the kitchen down one flight of stairs. Forgetting you were just in a flimsy tank top and your underwear you went to the kitchen. When you opened the fridge humming you didn’t notice the tall dark figure that had entered the room behind you. After deciding you would make you would make a sandwich, you sang to yourself quietly as you made it at the counter. The figure complimented your beautiful singing. You could feel your cheeks start to burn as you jumped hard and turned around and realized who had followed you into the kitchen from the hallway of your room. Steve’s best friend in the entire world, Bucky Barnes, is behind you in just his underwear with his metal arm gleaming brightly in the small light of the kitchen. He was smiling. That was the first time you ever saw him actually smile. 

He slowly stepped closer and said, “I didn’t mean you scare you, it’s y/n right?” You nodded. “I heard you scream and wanted to make sure you were ok.”. 

You responded back stammering, “Yeah. And it’s Bucky right?” He nodded. “Thank you but I’m fine. It was just another nightmare”. 

“Another?” He emphasized.

“Yeah. I’m honestly used to it.”

“You were screaming very loudly and for quite a while to be okay.” He seemed concerned but still smiled.

“Really, I have lived the same moment over and over again nearly every night for a decade. I have lived.” You went back to your sandwich.

He went over to the fridge and looked in then mumbled something in Russian. For some reason your cheeks flared up again. When you first met him you instantly thought he was perfect. He was actually very hot and handsome. He was well built. You could see his biceps and abs through his shirt the day you first saw him. His hair was dark brown and shoulder length, but you have always had a thing for guys with dark hair of that length. There was not a lot to say about his metal arm other than it was shiny and looked extremely strong. His voice was also very pretty and smooth and hella deep at some points. You really wanted to talk to him more. But you thought that Steve and him were a thing since you had heard so many good things about him from Steve. He noticed you were blushing as he made himself a glass of water and looked at you. “You’re much prettier than Steve said you were y/n.” He noticed your shock. “Sorry I am probably creeping you out. He has told me quite a bit about you since he met you back at that weird robot smashdown he and the others had a couple weeks ago. You sound like an awesome and amazing person. And you have interested me greatly.” You were stunned. “I am honestly surprised he didn’t ask you out, being he kept acting like you were an amazing jewel. But he’s also going out with that one SHIELD agent Peggy, so I see why kind of.” You noticed his voice dropped when he mentioned this Peggy, almost as if he was jealous. But you now knew Steve was actually occupied with another girl, so him and Bucky couldn’t be a thing. And that meant Bucky was still single. “If you don’t mind, I am very interested in finding out more about you. How about we go out to the movies or pizza sometime? And I also suffer PTSD. I can see if I can get that nightmare to go away for awhile.” he winked at you.

You couldn’t believe what was going on. You finally managed to say yes and you would love that, so he then kissed your cheek and left. You slowly shuffled back to the stairs and slowly climbed back to your room. Once there, you stared up at the ceiling for hours until the sun was up.


	2. First Date

It was the night of the date, you decided not to go to formal but instead a nice shirt and a skirt. After doing your hair and makeup you walk out of the bathroom face first into Steve's chest. “Woah y/n why are you wearing a skirt”. 

You replied with “I have a date for your information.”

You went downstairs to find that Bucky was ready and waiting. When he noticed you were ready he turned around and was absolutely stunned. “Y/N, you look quite beautiful tonight.” You blushed and thanked him. He took your hand and lead you to your destination

After the movie and pizza Bucky and you walk around the park for awhile before sitting down at a bench. He casually rested his arm over your shoulder and pulled you closer to him. “The view is so beautiful, and I’m not talking about the park y/n.” Your cheeks suddenly warmed up. He put his hand under you chin and carefully pulled your face up to his. Before you knew it your lips were pressed against his with his tongue exploring your mouth. You slowly pulled away and he gently laid kisses across your neck and collarbone. Steve was gone with some other friends at a bar when you got home and decided to go in Bucky’s room with him and cuddle some. But Bucky had something else in mind. 

He got ready for bed and was left in just his boxers. He then helped you get out of your shirt and skirt, leaving you in only undergarments. Both of you laid down. He pulled you in close to him. You twirled his hair your fingers. All of a sudden you feel his metal arm around your waist and you meet his dark blue eyes with your eyes and kiss once more. Before you knew it he was on top of you kissing and nipping at your neck and chest. 

After a few minutes of hot kisses Steve opened the door and regretted it, you did too. Bucky continued to kiss your neck and flip him off. You were blushing like crazy after Bucky and Steve talked outside the room. Bucky came back in smiling and laid back down. “Hey gorgeous Steve is sorry he barged in he thought it was just a girl I met at a bar or something but he's cool now. Now where were we?” He leant back down to your neck again.

You answered back “Think that’s about right.” You both smiled and continued.

The next morning you woke up on Bucky’s chest. He had an arm wrapped around your waist and one gently resting on the back of your neck. He woke up shortly after you did. His voice was scruffy and strained “Good morning doll.” 

You replied, “Morning, I think I’m going to go take a shower.” 

He smiled then kissed your nose, his voice still scruffy “Alright” . You got up and got your stuff ready to take a shower then darted across the hall into the bathroom. You started to shower when Bucky walked in and brushed his teeth then his hair. There was a moment when you heard him do absolutely nothing and wondered if he was watching you. A part of you was waiting for him to join you in the shower. But he finished and left pretty soon. Another day you smiled to yourself. You finished up and dressed to go downstairs to the living room. Bucky invited you to join him on the couch, so you did and rested your head on his shoulder as he moved your legs so they were on top of his. You couldn’t believe you cuddled and kissed Bucky Barnes already in one day.


	3. Proposal

It had been almost a year after Bucky and you started dating. You were living with him. Steve walked into the kitchen and said “Hey Buck you should bring y/n to the party tonight with us so she can meet everyone”. 

Bucky agreed and you went to go look for clothes that were odd for you. You weren’t very happy with the look of your body in a shorts or crop tops due to the scars on both of your thighs, and ribs. Every time you felt depressed Bucky would kiss each and every scar telling you how beautiful and how much he loves you each time. 

Later the night you would finally meet Steve’s girlfriend Peggy, Jane, and Pepper. The entire time Peggy, Natasha, and you were talking and laughing with each other. Bucky was staring at you with absolute love in his eyes. Steve noticed and casually said “When is the baby due?” He laughed teasingly. He saw Bucky’s glare and quickly added “With how you’re looking at her she might as well be pregnant.” 

Bucky chuckled and replied “She’s not pregnant.” 

Steve continuously asked questions but the most important was when Bucky was going to propose. Bucky replied with simply “Tonight.”

It's been a year since you first met Bucky. He couldn’t take his eyes off of you. He kept saying how beautiful you are and how lucky he was that night in the kitchen when you woke from a nightmare and Bucky scared you when you were making a sandwich. After he scared you he tried to make it up with a date, the date was perfect except when Steve walked in on the two of you. 

Tonight was the night Bucky was going to propose to you. You were cuddled up to him with his arms wrapped tightly around you on a couch in Tony’s unnecessarily oversized living room. Everyone was gathered on the roof partying and possibly getting drunk. You and Bucky decided to just relax inside. He got you a bottle of your favorite drink and as you were sipping on it he stood up and walked with Steve for a little bit. You laid there waiting for him to return while Supernatural played on the unnecessarily huge tv. He and Steve eventually came back into the room, both smiling abnormally huge.

You asked him “ Why are you smiling so big babe?” 

He didn’t answer. He slowly walked over to the couch you laid on and looked like he wanted to faint. 

“Just do it Buck!” Steve called from the doorway.

“You’re not helping!” Bucky snarled back.

“Alright Bucky what’s going on?” You asked nervously. You stood up and started walking towards him.

He finally reached just a few feet from you and stopped. He suddenly got down on his knees and pulled out a velvet box with a stunning ring in it. You were speechless. “Y/n you make me so happy I can’t remember the last time I was this happy around anyone. So I ask, y/n will you marry me?” You started to cry and croaked out a yes eventually. He swept you up in his arms one being under your legs and the other behind your back. The two of you kissed passionately. Everyone had no idea what had just happened between you and Bucky. Only Steve knew about it.


	4. Dinner Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's smut and fluff at the end of this one

It's been a couple weeks since Bucky proposed and the two of you are absolutely happy.

You’re cooking Bucky’s favorite meal, lemon peppered chicken when all of a sudden he sneaks up behind you and wraps his arm around your waist. “What are ya cooking hottie?” 

You blushed a little and said “Lemon pepper chicken, and you're the hottie. And it’s almost done” 

He made a few noises then replied “Sounds good but I wanted to cook my hot wife something for once” He easily picked you up and kissed you passionately then walked over to the couch and safely set you down and went to finish dinner. 

“Nooo I’m cooking dinner Buck now go back to playing your game” He just smirked and continued then took the chicken off the grill. “Babe did you hear me go play your game and I’ll finish cooking.” 

He chuckled and replied with “I heard you sweetie I’m just ignoring that because you always cook and I want to do something special for you”. You couldn’t help but feel something that made him absolutely dreamy. Like you needed him on top of you, sweaty and panting. You make your way to him and hop up on the counter next to him. Every couple of minutes he would lean over and give your lips a sweet little kiss. You couldn’t help but smile. After finishing off the plates for dinner he sat the plates down on the table and lit a couple candles. After doing so he went over to you and picked you up and set you down at the table. You both ate and after he decided to go out and get some ice cream and you took the opportunity to change into something more comfortable and to hopefully jump-start something.

When Bucky came back he made two bowls of ice cream that he got at the store a couple blocks away and followed you into the room. You put on one of his favorite movies and laid down. When you finished your bowl of ice cream you waited for him to finish his. After he finished you took both bowls and washed them. 

You walked back to the room and closed the door behind you. You turned around and stood frozen to see Bucky laying on the bed with nothing but the blanket covering just enough of him. You could feel your cheeks flaring up. Your cheeks burned even redder at the thought of seeing him like this. He noticed and patted the bed next to him as if inviting you to lay down with him. You lay down and he suddenly he moved you on top of him. His giant hands fumbled to try and undo your bra. You helped him a bit. With your bra removed, he went for something he knew he could get off of you. He began to take your pants off of you while kissing your neck. He slowed his kisses and brought them and lower and lower down your neck. You wrapped your arms around him and let your hands rest in his hair. He rested his hands on your waist. Your eyes were closed but you could tell what his hands were doing. He gently pushed your back into the bed and laid your head on the pillow. His fingers fumbled to remove your last undergarment. You released his hair to let him move down to slide them down and off your legs. He quickly moved back up to go back to your neck. He slowly kissed and sucked on your neck leaving a small, faint trail of hickies. You let your hands return to his hair as his kisses became harder and hotter. He positioned himself more directly on top of you as he moved his kisses down to your throat and stomach. One hand remained next to your side but the other moved to gently part your legs, which you showed no resistance. He returned his hand to your other side and moved to kiss your lips once again. They were rough and deep. His tongue made its way into your mouth again. You suddenly had to break away to let out a soft gasp when you felt him enter inside you. He smiled to your sudden outburst and went back to littering your neck. He moved in a gentle but rough rhythm and kissed your neck at the same time. Your arms and legs wrapped around him tightly. Each thrust forced a moan from you, which seemed to give him such joy. He kept his beat of thrusts the same but each seemed harder than the last, giving you the urge to cling onto him for dear life. You could feel your peak approaching soon and judging by his moans, he was close as well. He only thrusted harder each time causing the head board to hit against the wall each time he thrusted. You could tell you both only had seconds left when he lifted his head up to look you in the eyes. He thrusted one last time and you both fell over the edge. You were left moaning and panting. He collapsed on top of you in the same condition. Moments passed that seemed like hours until you finally regained full consciousness. He lightly laughed when you were finally back. He gently pulled out and moved to lay down on his back. While wrapping his arm around your waist to pull you in closer to him he peppered your face and neck with light kisses. When he was done you nestled your head into his neck and he let his head rest on top of yours. 

He quietly whispered “I love you y/n.” 

You smiled and lightly replied “I love you too Bucky,” and immediately fell asleep with him.


	5. Shower Date

Steve had woken up early for training. He went to go wake you and Bucky up for training too. He knocked on Bucky’s door and waited. “Alright Buck, Y/N come on we need to go.” He heard no reply so he opened the door. He was about to grab his friend and pull him by the hair when he saw what was apparently the aftermath of the night before. You and Bucky had nothing on and the blanket did little to hide you two. Bucky had his arm wrapped tightly around your waist and shoulders. “Ok you two have obviously been busy I am out.” Scarred Steve quickly left the room and decided just to leave Buck alone. 

Natasha, Bucky’s other bestie, was wondering where he was as she sat on the couch in Tony’s dining room. Steve entered the room with his face bright red, yet still smiling. “What’s going on?” she asked. “You look like you’ve seen something you kinda wish you hadn’t.” she stated.

“Just don’t go in Bucky’s and y/n room you’ll regret it.” Steve said with a you-don’t-want-to-know tone. She drew a few conclusions as to what had scarred Steve. She took his advice and stayed away from the room. 

Hours after Steve was traumatized, you woke up to a missing Bucky. You sat up and decided to steal one of his hoodies and a pair of his boxers. You tied your hair up in a messy bun then went into the kitchen to find a half naked, saggy sweatpants wearing husband cooking you breakfast. His baggy sweat pants were hanging so low it was nearly obscene. ”Morning doll, how did you sleep?” he asked

“Better than I normally do” you said groggily. “I wonder why” you laughed a little and sat down at the table and laid your head down. He made you a plate of pancakes and eggs. All you could do for the moment was stare at his chest and abdomen. You havn’t taken the proper time to drool over how built Bucky is. Nat and Steve walked in smelling the air thinking you had made breakfast. Nearly everyone in the tower thinks you're an absolutely great cook. Just then Tony darted in out of breath. You soon learned that Tony had a gala planned for the group. Galas are Tony’s favorite event besides conferences about himself obviously. The thought of being around a bunch of people made you nervous. Especially since Bucky and you haven’t really announced you were together or even engaged. You finished eating then went to your room and gathered your stuff for a shower. You didn’t want to think about it now.

Bucky had finished cleaning up the kitchen before heading into the bathroom. You only heard water running from the shower and completely missed him walking in and locking the door. You gasped and jumped when he peaked in and said “Hey doll you don’t mind if I join you do ya?”.

“Sure babe but only if you promise to help me get my back.” you replied. He quickly took the only article of clothing he had on at the moment and joined you in the shower. He gently kisses the top of your head while massaging your shoulders. A small moan escaped your mouth and quickly put your hand over your mouth in hopes Bucky hadn’t heard it. But he did hear it and a smile crept across his face as he leaned down some and whispered “Does that feel good babe? Get used to it because I’m going to treat you like royalty every damn night.” He slowly turned you around and lifted your chin to look at your eyes.

“I love you so damn much y/n. You have no idea how happy you make me.” He held you close and kissed your forehead. 

You replied back “I love you too Bucky.” Your arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He slowly lowered his head and you lifted your head up and your lips met. The kiss was long and deep and energizing under the running water. After your long moment the both of you pulled away. Bucky turned off the water and the two of you exited the tub. You were looking for your towel when it was suddenly wrapped tightly around you. Bucky held you for a few minutes longer drying you off.


	6. Gala

The Gala was only nights away. Nat, your new found best friend already had her dress and date. After a long night of tossing and turning over the subject you decided to go talk to her about it. Before Bucky woke up Nat and you decided to go dress shopping. Nat being the ass she is questions everything about the relationship and a lot of personal questions about Bucky and how things are going between the two of you. As you tried on dresses Nat kept nagging at you to spill about the relationship. Neither you or Bucky liked to talk about your relationship much. She wanted to know everything from how often you guys share kisses, what is your favorite part about him, and what you guys do when you “sleep together.”

You finally tried on a strapless, dark red dress that goes down to your ankles. It was beaded with white around the stomach. “Nat I think this is the one for the gala.”

“I think Bucky will absolutely love to see you in this.” Nat said with a grin.

You thought about dropping hints about the engagement or to joke about being pregnant. Its was a hard call but you went with the engagement. You were going to save that for a better time though. Nat insisted she buy your dress and hide it so Bucky couldn’t stumble upon it.

It was the night of the gala. Tony insisted that when Bucky and Steve were finished that they help him downstairs with the limos. After borrowing a pair of Nat’s heels and her doing your makeup and hair she helps you into your dress and you help her into hers. “Wheres Clint at?”

“He's helping down stairs” she replied smiling and looking in the mirror. After stopping by your room to grab a purse Nat was already downstairs. You slowly and carefully walked down stairs to find Bucky in a black suit with his hair slicked back. His smile brightened when he saw you walk down the stairs and couldn’t help but stare.

There you were about to walk into one of Tony's galas with your soon to be husband that no one even knew were together. Bucky could tell how nervous you were and wrapped his arm around your waist and kissed your cheek. “It's all right doll if you don't like it we can sneak out or something alright?” You nodded and got ready to get out. When you did the cameras went crazy as Bucky paraded you around like an amazing award only he had.

After being bombarded with questions about Bucky and you. Bucky had seen you had enough and decided to take action. He swiftly dismissed them and escorted you to a balcony for fresh air and some alone time. “Do we really have to stay here babe? This dress is tighter than I remember it being and I’m starting to get light headed.”

He replied, “Of course not sweetie let's go back home and get you in one of my sweatshirts and boxers, you always love that don’t you?” he smiled 

“Sounds straight out of dream.” you smiled back kissed him.

He picked you up and told Steve what was happening and then left. When you arrived home he takes you out of the limo and carries you up the room. He carefully unzipped your dress and helped you out of it. He admired the look of your body as your cheeks flared up. He began to take his jacket, tie and shirt off as you laid down not caring you only had a single undergarment on. He laid down with you and pulled you close kissing you. You laid your head on his chest and quickly fell asleep. He kissed the top of your head and carefully puts a shirt on you and removes his pants and returns to the bed and replaces your head falling asleep with his arms around you.


	7. Break Up

You and Bucky were trying to figure out how your wedding was going to look and function in your room when you both heard someone enter the apartment with rushed footsteps. A smaller pair of feet followed. Steve and Peggy must be home.

After Steve and Peggy were finished with their date you decide to take Steve with you to go wedding dress shopping. When you got there he helped so much making sure you were comfy and happy. After trying on many dresses and none of them being the one, you gave up but Steve didn’t. He went dress diving for the perfect one and emerged with beautiful dress. It was white with black and red beads going down from stomach to the bottom. The top of it was lace. Steve must know you and Bucky better than you knew each other and he instantly knew both would love this dress. It fit perfectly. When you walked out Steve was speechless, he knew Bucky would be too. You started to pay for it but Steve stole your wallet and paid, you wanted to hit him. That was the second person to buy something you could pay for.

When you got back Tony was talking to Bucky and Bucky looked absolutely furious. Tony had found out that the two of you were engaged. “Oh come on Bucky just tell everyone already if the rock on her finger isn’t hint enough then you need to tell them flat out!” 

Bucky was enraged, he somehow had managed to get a knife and was ready to stab Tony. You ran in to calm him down and carefully take the knife. You threw a death glare at Tony and calmed Bucky down more and told him to go lay down. Bucky had to get out one last comment first. “Why do you think you and Pepper are taking a break? Huh? Because you're too damn selfish to think about her. From the very second I saw y/n I knew that she was the one I was going to marry. Which one of your filthy ass bimbos are you going to marry Stark?”

Tony yelled back, “That’s bullshit and you know it. You hated her at first, you thought she was going to take Steve away from you. All this happened because of that one single night when you were going to knock her out and leave her somewhere but instead you fell in love.”

Before you knew it you were beating the shit out of Tony for the remark he made and Nat had to pin you down. She dragged you back into your room where Bucky followed. “Was he right Bucky, were you going to knock me out and leave me somewhere?”

Bucky chose his wording carefully while hugging you, “Of course not doll what I said was true. I knew I was going to marry you.”

Nat butted in for a second “So the rumors are true you two are engaged.”

You both shot her a death glare and she took the hint as he hugged you to try and calm you some while looking at your swollen and bruised knuckles. He got up to get an ice pack for your knuckles and when he came back he began to tell you what actually happened. “Y/n, Tony was right. I did hate you at first but that night in the kitchen I realized how perfect you were and how much I needed you in my life.” You saw he had a tear in his eye and you wanted him on top of you again. But as a sign of forgiveness you kissed his neck and chest. A happy groan came from the back of his throat. He got up and decided to go take a shower to try and relax a little.

Thirty or forty minutes later he came back into the room to find you asleep on the floor. He carefully picked you up and placed you on the bed then put sweats on to go train.

A few hours later you woke up on your stomach and Bucky was nowhere in sight. Turns out Nat and him went out to go look at tuxedos. Tony was outside your room wanting to apologize but you just ignore him when you went to go find Steve and Peggy. They were talking to Fury about what had happened and decided to make you apart of the team after seeing what you did in Russia. You were part of the military one of the best snipers and best at hand to hand combat. Steve didn’t want to tell you until Bucky knew.

When Bucky got home he was distraught. Steve talked to him on the side then he looked at you with a worried expression. He soon picked you up and brought you into the room to talk. “Why didn’t you tell me you were in the military y/n?”

You were shocked that he somehow knew. Nobody should know of this. You replied, “How did you find out that was a long time ago the only way some could have found was is if….” you trailed off and ran to find a computer. Bucky followed thinking you were trying to get away from him, and you sped up because you were. Once you were on an entirely different floor and had lost him, you found a computer and started hacking SHIELD files. You found something that made your heart freeze: A mission assigned to the Winter Soldier a week before Bucky had asked you out. He had been ordered to spy on you and kidnap you and bring you to Hydra “at the right time.” Now in tears you ran away to hide from everyone in the building. Everyone was looking for you as you hugged your knees crying on the roof behind an air duct. 

Finally Vision found you in tears in your hiding spot. “Y/N, what is the matter? Can I be of any help to you?”

Wanda was not too far behind him. Wanda stated “Y/n Bucky is tearing the building apart looking for you. He’s extremely concerned about you.” 

“Please don’t tell him I’m here.” You begged.

Vision went to look for Bucky anyway to tell him about your whereabouts. Bucky sprinted up to your hiding spot and held you close and tight. You were scared of him now and that he would bring you to Hydra like he should be. You pushed him away and made your way to the bottom floor and ran for as long as you could before collapsing on the ground. Nat and Clint had followed you and took you to their room. There you slept on their couch.

The next morning Nat had told you Bucky went out looking for you, and he hasn’t come back. A week past before he gave up and came back. He was covered in cuts and bruises. He saw you go in the the bathroom back on your floor and ran in after you picking you up swiftly. You weren’t smiling. He quickly set you down. “Bucky, are you actually in love with me. Or am I just a stupid mission that went wrong?”

He seemed hurt, “Y/n,” he couldn't find the right words.

“What Bucky? Was I just a mission or not?”

He lowered his head and took a deep breath. "Y/n yes at first. My other employer wanted me to watch you carefully and eventually bring you to him. But later I forgot I even had those orders. I really did fall in love with you. And I swear I'll stop the missions and retire entirely just to be with you. Y/n everything I said is true I love you."

"Bullshit!” Your outburst made him take a step back. “You're supposed to be gathering intel on me, I read your damn mission files." You stormed out, taking the ring off and throwing it at him. 

He ran after you pleading. "I need you in my life, I haven't been this happy for ages," he could feel tears stinging at his eyes. "Y/n please I'll give up the missions I'll retire just please don't leave me, I need you!" His small tears turned in rivers

"If you need me so bad why don't you finish your goddamn mission, soldier?!" You quickly left before he could see the tears forming in your eyes.


	8. Hydra

It's been about a week since you and Bucky have broken up. You went to Buckys room to gather your stuff and move into a room two levels above his. As you were getting your things you found the movie tickets from your first date with Bucky. You soon stumbled upon the dress you wore to your first gala. Tears stung at your eyes. You jumped at the sound of Bucky's voice behind you. "Y/n, I'm sorry please don't do this. I really do love you I can't stand this I need you.” At this point he was on his knees begging "please y/n please I need you I can't live without knowing you’re mine.” 

"Bucky, I’m a mission. Why can't you get that it hurts to know you were nothing more than a mission?! All the moments we shared were lies Bucky and you know it!" Tony stepped in to help you move some of your heavier items. You started to walk out the door. "That night in the kitchen was a mistake. I should have said no. I shouldn’t have slept with you, maybe I wouldn't be crying myself to sleep at night." You exited and Tony followed you to your new room. Before exiting you dared look back one last time. Bucky was completely curled into a ball on the floor sobbing all the tears he had left into his knees. 

Steve helped you settle into your new room and slept on the couch incase you were feeling depressed. You cried yourself to sleep that night quietly.  
The next morning the whole team got called in on a mission in Russia. That meant you had to be near Bucky. Once you got there you got your sniper ready in a tree and got set up. Every now and then you would take careful watch of Bucky, who was positioned in another tree with a sniper too. You looked at the wrong time. You had been shot with a stun round and fell out of the tree. The blow delivered to your head knocked you out cold.

You woke up changed to the wall in a room with walls of solid steel. Your body ached and your head and leg burned. There was a man sitting in the chair by the door. 

“Barnes could not bring you in, so we had to do it ourselves. He is dead as soon as he gets here for failure to comply.” He spoke in a deep, German accent.

There was clearly no way of escape from the metal chains and this tough guy guarding you. You leaned your head against the wall and felt a tear form in your eye.   
The guard smiled and simply said “Hail Hydra.”

MEANWHILE 

After having jumped from the tree to fight several Hydra troopers hand to hand, Bucky regrouped with the rest of the crew. He immediately noticed what was wrong. “Where’s Y/N?!”

“Hydra got her.” Clint said panting. “I started going after them but I was flanked and they took her off to their other base back behind us.”

Bucky felt his rage rise. “I’ll be back.” He said deeply.

“Nu uh! You’re not going alone!” Steve said. “We still need to take out their main base.”

“I’ll go with him.” Bruce said. “You guys go.”

The rest of the group agreed and Bucky got on his bike with Bruce hanging on from behind.

The smaller Hydra base was heavily guarded and every weapon focused on Bucky immediately. This was the place. Banner just off the bike and instantly enraged into the Hulk. He cleared the path to you for Bucky. He kicked the first door into the facility open and charged inside, shooting every Hydra personal in his path while the Hulk caused chaos outside. 

BACK TO YOU…

You heard the shots of a rifle followed by a grenade explosion and the unmistakable roar of the Hulk. The guard showed no fear as he only said “Barnes will die!” He had his gun ready and aimed for the door. Your mouth was bound, preventing you from warning Bucky it was a trap. You jumped when the door was suddenly removed from its hinges and thrown at the guard. His gun fired to the ceiling as he was crushed by the door. There standing where the door should have once been, panting and shaking from rage and adrenaline, was Bucky. He hooked his rifle to his back and ran over to help you. You were now streaming with tears and sweating badly despite the cold Russian air. He took the chains holding you and ripped each cusp from your wrist with little effort and removed your gag. 

“I can’t move!” you sobbed.  
Bucky wasted no time picking you up and carrying you quickly through the halls and outside the structure. He got on his bike with you in his lap. The Hulk stomp next to you to and Bucky nodded his head to him. He started running towards the extraction point and Bucky fired up the motor and took off after him. Bucky had you held tightly in his arms while also steering the bike with no trouble at all. Your head still hurt from the fall and now the movement of the bike were rocking you to sleep. So you gave up and fell asleep in his arms once again.


	9. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut in this chapter and Steve and Tony are pervert's, hope you enjoy. This is also the last chapter for now but I guarentee more is on the way.

You woke up in the hospital with Bucky by your side. He looked like he hasn't slept for a long time. You tried to sit up but were greeted with a searing pain. Bucky’s head soon shot up at the sound of your painful groans and it looked like he was sincerely sorry. 

As Bucky explained what had happened, tears formed in eyes and slowly ran down his cheeks, “You uh, got shot down out of the tree and dislocated your shoulder, and broke your leg. Hydra took you prisoner but I got you out of there and brought you here. The doctors said you were in a coma. It's been a week since that day. Damn I haven't slept since. I've been too worried.” You couldn't help but feel guilty. He soon added “ Listen, Y/N. I still love you more than I value my own life, but if you truly want me out of yours, I won't hesitate to comply."

You sighed and replied, “Bucky you don’t have to leave. I’m just tired of being used and lied to.” you tried to sit up again but he quickly helped you sit up. “I just want to be friends now. No more until I feel I can believe you again.”

He looked defeated, but he forced a light smile. “If I can still be a small part of your life, that would mean so much. Thank you.”

It's been a week since you were released from the hospital. Bucky had been the most help and you think you were starting to love him again. He helped you shower and get dressed then made you breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Nat was cleaning up your room for you when she found what would be your wedding dress. She ran to find you.

You were lounging on the pulled out couch-bed trying to make yourself comfortable in your cast. Nat rushed into the room. “Y/N Your wedding dress is still in your room.”

“Ssshhh Nat!” You hissed quietly. Bucky was in the kitchen closeby.

“Well, I thought you two were no more?”

"Well, leave it. Just in case we might want to try again.”

Bucky walked in, “Speaking of trying again heres some pancakes that aren’t burnt.” he smiled when he looked at you.

Nat whispered on your ear but loud enough for Bucky to hear “It’s plain as day the both of you still have feelings for each other. Y/N do you realise the pain he’s been in since you found out what his original plan was? He’s cried nearly every minute believing you hated him.” 

You looked at Bucky. His face was now bright red with yours. “Is that true Bucky?”

He froze for a bit but finally smiled and said “Of course it is doll. I told you I love you and I mean it.”

You could have sworn you saw another tear forming in his eye. Seeing what she had done, Nat made everyone evacuate the room as fast as possible and locked the door behind her. Tony had been carrying a blanket to another room, but “accidentally” left it on the couch you were laying on. As everyone evacuated the room, Steve dimmed the lights to barely anything while giving his suggestive wink to his best friend, who gave a cold glare back to him. Steve just smiled and left you two alone.  
Bucky grabbed the blanket and laid it gently around you as you ate the pancakes he had made you. “Bucky dear these are amazing. Thank you.”

He smiled and said “You're welcome. Anything for you babe.”

He sat your plate down on the table. “Can you help me get the cast off? It’s uncomfortable.”

Your leg had been healing for a while now so it was better but still fragile. He gently removed your cast. He removed his shirt and started to cuddle next to you. You ran your hand along his chest and stomach, feeling his rock hard abs. You realised you really wanted him right this second. He got up and removed his pants as well, eventually going back to cuddling in only his boxers.

“Hey, Bucky? Can you help me get into something more comfortable?” you asked in a needing tone.

“Of course darlin’” His tone suggested he knew what you meant. He removed your shirt and your shorts, letting you undo your bra. He proceeded to kiss you deeply on your lips, then move down your chin and onto your neck. You let a soft moan escape your mouth and heard Bucky slightly chuckle to himself. He got up for one minute to remove the last garment each of you had on. He was careful not to hurt your leg, but you really could not feel it now that he was back at your neck. Your hands found their way back into his hair easily while he kissed down your neck. He started going past your breasts and down to your stomach, then moving back up to your lips. “Y/N please tell me if I hurt you.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that.” You said smiling.  
He wasted no time forcing himself inside you. You clinged on to his back as he was already thrusting harder and harder into you. Your good leg wrapped around his waist tightly. This time while clinging to him you bit on his neck, making him only moan harder. He pounded you harder without a care, but you didn’t care either. With each thrust more powerful than the last, you both came closer towards your peaks even faster. Bucky moved harder and faster this time, both of you gasping and moaning loudly together. Finally you both cried out and lost all control. Your head fell back into the pillows and Bucky collapsed on top of you. You both panted and gasped for air as your moment stayed with you for what felt like hours.

MEANWHILE...

“Alright Steve where the Hell are you?!” Tony was running through the halls looking for his friend. “I seriously can’t find my cellular device and Pepper told me to find it myself. Steve where are you!? Help me!”

As he was running frantically down the hall he stopped for a moment to catch his breath and heard a very blood curdling moan. He then began to pray no one has found his secret porn stash. He then noticed the door to his security room was cracked open and that was the source of the sound. He quietly peaked through and saw Steve sitting backwards on a swivel chair gripping the back. He was smiling at the camera monitors. “That’s it Bucky! That’s my best friend!” 

“Stevie I need your help!” He said acting like he has heard nothing.

Steve fell backwards and took the chair down with him. “Ahh, Tony, uh-” He got up and tried to act cool and totally relaxed. “I was just, um-” Tony walked over and saw what was clearly footage of the living room you and Bucky were sharing. He then looked at Steve and smiled. Steve just calmly replied “I ain’t talking my way out of this one. Alright Tony it’s exactly what you think it is.”

To his surprise Tony locked the door and grabbed the chair nearest and set it right down next to Steve. “You mind?”

“Nah not at all.” They both watched you and Bucky’s fun together with wide eyes and big smiles. “Not very often you see your best friend get laid hard.”

Tony laughed and added “Man I wish Rhodey would find a girl already.” As he finished saying that without looking away from the screen he reached behind him and opened the cabinet on the back wall. He pulled out a large and overfilled bowl of popcorn. He showed the bowl to Steve, who took a clump without looking away from his friend. 

“Hold on a minute Tony where’d this come from?!”

“I keep it back there just in case something gets interesting.”

“And how long has it been back there?” When he got no answer he put his clump back in the bowl and just continued to admire his friend. He silently thought to himself “That’s it you go Bucky!”

BACK TO YOU NOW…

By now you and Bucky were asleep holding on to each other. Tony and Steve came in to get the two of you back into your room. Tony had wrapped a blanket around and was carrying you. Steve woke Bucky up and gave him a towel to wrap around his waist. His face was bright red when he realized Tony and Steve knew about what had happened. After the two joked around for a bit Bucky took you up to your room and laid down messing with your hair until he fell asleep next to you. When morning came and you finally woke up he was there with you “Good morning beautiful, how did my badass angel sleep?”

You replied with a smile, “Perfectly.”


	10. Wedding

The wedding was back on. The two of you decided to keep it at the same date two weeks away. It would only take a day or so to get music and food again.

The weeks passed like nothing and before you knew it you were sitting getting your hair and makeup done in your wedding dress.

Hours passed. It was finally time.

Steve was calming Bucky down. Steve was the best man and Nat was the maid of honor. The groomsmen consisted of Clint, Tony, Vision, and Banner. The bridesmaids were Peggy, Wanda, and Pepper. Steve would meet you before you entered the chapel to walk you down the aisle. “Before you went out, he whispered “Take care of Bucky. He’s a troublemaker sometimes.” 

The music played, the groomsmen and bridesmaids walked out before you. Steve walked you with you clinging to his arm from nervousness. He walked you right up to Bucky who was speechless from your beauty. You could see a tear or two in Bucky's eyes. He was wearing a fitted black tux with his hair slicked back and put up in your favorite way on him, a man bun. Your hearing was entirely muffled from excitement. Both of you could do nothing but smile. After the vows were said and the priest finally said "you may now kiss the bride," Bucky lifted your chin up, wrapped one arm around your waist, and kissed you as passionately as he could. You kissed right back just as passionate and with both hands cupping his face. Your friends erupted into applause. Bucky then picked you up and carried you bridal style to the reception area. 

Later on when everyone was lost in the music, dancing, food, and drinks, you realised Bucky was nowhere in sight you looked around and saw him by his favorite fruit you secretly had out out: Plums. Steve had told you they were Bucky's favorite. When you found him he had at least five on the tiny plate and at least three crammed in his mouth somehow. With his mouth shoved full of plums, he attempted to chew and held one out to you. He attempted to talk but the plums restricted his speech slightly. You could barely make out "want one?" 

You sighed and responded "No thank you babe and careful how much you eat of those. I don't want you in the bathroom the entire honeymoon". 

"But they're so delicious" he said through the partially chewed fruit. 

"Oh really?" You teased

He swallowed the rest of the mushed fruit. "Yeah, just like you." He grinned widely. Your cheeks flared red. You couldn't wait to have him all to yourself in just a few hours. 

"If you keep that up we will have to cut the reception short"

He smirked and lightly laughed. “Nah darlin’ we have the whole night to ourselves. Lets enjoy the party while it lasts.”

Normally when an Avenger or someone in that range doesn't get a honeymoon. But Fury decided to send the two of you to an island no one knows about. He’s also shipping food and resources there so you guys don’t have to worry. You will be just by yourself with Bucky at this place with a nice house and other stuff for 2 weeks.. Before you guys got onto the private quinjet taking you there, Steve pulled Bucky aside for a quick chat. You could only guess what they were talking about. Bucky’s face was lit up bright red and giving embarrassed laughs as Steve smiled almost wickedly and whispered stuff into his ear. Nat came up to talk to you as well.

“Two weeks of just being alone on this island. Don’t think Steve and I and all of us don’t know what’s actually gonna on there.” She was giggling as she was talking.

“You can definitely expect that.” You said very relaxed.

“Alright. Well you two have fun.” She suddenly embraced you in a tight hug. She got close to your ear and whispered “No one can disturb or hear you two. So go fuckin’ crazy every night.”

“Nat!” You were shocked that she could have even suggested it. 

She released you, winked, and said her final goodbye as Steve released Bucky and he came over to get you. 

“Remember what I said Buck!” Steve looked sternly at your new husband.

“Steve how the Hell can I forget?” Bucky said with outstretched arms.

Steve just patted Bucky on the back and gave him a wink.

The two of you finally got on your jet and waved at Steve and Nat as it took of. You sat down in two connected seats and Bucky wrapped his arms around you and lifted your chin so he could kiss your lips. You two made out for a few minutes and jumped when Fury’s voice boomed over the intercom. “Save it for the island you two!”

“Director, you’re flying?” Bucky shouted towards the front. 

The pilot turned to look over the side of the chair. Sure enough, it was Fury. He had his headphones, some sunglasses, the eyepatch covering his one eye under the glasses, and his typical all black outfit. “This is my damn ship so yes, I AM flyin’ this.” You just laughed and Bucky tried to move back to kiss you, but Fury felt the need to interrupt again. “I realise you two were just recently hitched, but save it for your own private island that took me a damn hard time to get erased off the map for you.”

“You really think we would do something several thousand feet in the air in a jet?” Bucky shouted.

“People do it all the time. Hell I even would!”

You and Bucky decided to just cuddle and wait because apparently he could see you even while looking at the endless sky in front of him. You felt a bit tired from the party at the reception last night and the party you and Bucky had in your room privately after the reception. You nestled your head into Bucky’s chest and he cuddled you as you fell asleep in his arms.


	11. Island Honeymoon, Day 1

'Y/N, wake up. Guess where we are?”

You slowly opened your eyes and heard the sound of waves crashing in the distance.

Bucky was still holding you. “Come on you have to see this place it is beautiful.” He seemed very excited. He released you and you got up with him, your hand in his, to go take a look. You reached the edge of the jet and saw the brilliant white sand. You took a few steps down the ramp and you and Bucky both took your shoes off and stepped into the soft sand. Not too much farther in front of you two was the brilliant blue ocean. You were in such awe all you could do was let Bucky guide you on the beach towards the water. When you two got there he dipped his foot forward and let the wave wash it. 

“Y/N it feels lovely.” He pulled you closer to the shore and a wave came and covered both of your feet. The water was quite nice. Not too hot and not too cold. You guys went to about knee deep to avoid wetting your shorts wet. 

You finally found your words. “This is awesome.”

“We just got here.” Bucky laughed. 

“And y'all realise you have two entire weeks here right?” Fury called from the jet hangar. “By the way, all your supplies are in your house up there. There's a path leading up to it ‘cause it’s on the mountain. Courtesy of yours truly.” You and Bucky walked back towards the jet to give Fury your final thanks. “You know how badly Steve, Nat, and even Tony begged me to do this? I had no choice really. But I went to the extremes to get-” he used air quotes “the ‘Best of the Best’ for you guys. Oh and if you need anything there is a wired phone in the kitchen in that building up there. Call me if you need any more toiletries, sunblock, drinks, food, or plums.” 

Bucky sighed. “Does everyone know about my addiction now?”

You laughed and Fury remained nearly emotionless. “I think I covered everything. Call if you need me. Otherwise no one is bothering you all for two whole weeks.”

Fury got back onto the jet and you and Bucky watched him fly off. Once he was well over the horizon, you and Bucky decided to find the path to the house. 

“Oh damn that is huge!” Bucky commented on the house. 

It was a large house that looked like it was made of only glass and steel because of how shiny it was. Once you got up the concrete path you found the entrance of the large complex. You entered into a living room that contained a tv even larger than the biggest one in Tony’s house. You would not be telling Tony of this. You walked into another room and discovered the kitchen, which was also larger than Tony’s best kitchen. He would surely be jealous of this whole building. The kitchen had every appliance in a much larger and shinier version. Another room further and you found the entrance to the storage room. It was filled every inch to the walls and ceiling with boxes of food, drinks, and other important things. The boxes were labeled to every specific content. There was one box that caught your eye. You went over and opened the box. 

“Hey, Bucky! Found your box!” you called.

He walked over and took one look, then shook his head. “You’re hilarious.”

It was a large box filled to the brim with deep purple plums. You grabbed one and bit into it, then gave one to Bucky and he ripped a huge chunk of it and chewed and swallowed before you could even chew your small bite. As soon as he ate the entire plum you were only on your third bite. You went to help him move the box into the kitchen but he only said “Babe I got this.” He lifted the entire box and carried it into the kitchen. You knew it was severely heavy and the plums added more weight. You looked at his arms and could see his muscles straining against the tight fabric that made up his shirt’s sleeves. Using all of his strength lifting the box looked like it would rip the sleeves open. Sadly, it did not. He set the box on the table and he got two more plums and started eating them after flopping into the soft chair. 

“We just got here and you are already making a meal?” You teased.

“I haven’t eaten anything since last night and darlin’ you know I have an insane appetite.” He replied through bites. You finally grabbed another plum from the box and sat on Bucky’s lap. After finishing some more plums he decided to check the other boxes and move a few more in the kitchen and refrigerate the things that needed it. He said he didn’t need help and would call this his “training” for the couple weeks. Every time he lifted a box you could see his sleeves straining. You secretly prayed for them to rip. Apparently the fabric was strong. You also noticed his abs showing each time he lifted a box. You were going to question why he was wearing such a tight shirt later.

A short while later you guys wanted to enjoy the beach while the sun was still up. 

“You got a swimsuit right hun?” 

“I got one in the room but I don’t need this anymore.” You were confused what he was talking about but you were glad you looked over at him at the perfect time. He was trying to pull his plain gray shirt over his head but it was far too tight. It could barely stand him working out and now it refused to move at all. He was obviously faking a smile while trying to free himself. You laughed at him struggling. 

“You’re stuck.” You told him.

He kept straining to pull the shirt off. “No, I am not stuck I got this.”

He pulled the collar harder but his arms could barely even reach it. “Bucky. You are stuck.”

He sighed and let his arms drop. He then looked you directly in the eye and smirked. “Not for long.” He grabbed the bottom of the shirt, ripped it entirely up to the collar, tore the sleeves off his arms, and threw the torn fabric on the couch. “Ha!” You could finally admire his build without feeling sorry for that shirt. His thick muscled arms and abs were clear as day and no longer being restrained by the shirt that you are now starting to believe was worn only for your entertainment. 

“That’s cheating.” You said, still clearly distracted. “Alright I'll be right back.”

You heard “Hurry up” softly as you took off to the room with your bags of cloths. When you got to your room you pushed the door mostly closed behind you but didn’t care to check if it closed all the way. Nat and Wanda had taken you Bikini shopping and you found a bright red top and bottom with silver sequins on the top. It revealed quite much but you and Bucky would honestly not care. He had his shorts on and that seemed enough for him. You were about to strip when you had this feeling come over you. You went to the door and closed it and locked it. “Aw come on!” He was quiet but you have learned to tell the sensation of him spying on you. 

“It’s a surprise!” You honestly wanted him to be surprised when you came out in this swimwear. You knew he was still out there waiting but you decided to change slowly just to tease him. Once you were finally dressed in your new bikini you unlocked the door and peaked through the crack. He was nowhere to be seen. You heard items being thrown across the floor in the other room, which was clearly the master bedroom. Bucky was still in his shorts going through each bag. 

“I can’t find any swimwear for me but Steve said he and Tony and Rhodey for sure packed some for me.” He did not even looked up from the bag. 

“Alright let me help.” You went to another suitcase. 

“Ok tha-” He froze as soon as he looked up and saw what you were wearing. His eyes grew wide as he examined the small bikini your friends helped you pick out. He finally smiled and only said “Woah.”

“Alright let's see if you have a suit or not.” you threw the suitcase on the bed and unzipped it. Bucky got up from his bag and moved behind you to see what was in the bag. You felt his hand rest on your bottom so you slapped it away. “Not yet.” He made a sound that sounded almost like a dog whimpering but you just started pulling t-shirts and shorts from the suitcase. You finally got to the final layer and you tried to hide your sudden urge to laugh. 

“I’m gonna kill them.” He said with his face turning red.

“Looks like they didn’t forget.” You finally lost it and fell on the ground laughing. 

“They’re dead.” He picked up a bright red Speedo and then a bright Green one.

“Well at least they show off your ass.” you managed to say in between fits of laughter.

His face was no longer red and now he was smiling. “You know what? Good point.” He went into the bathroom and locked the door. “It’s gonna be a surprise for you too!” He called.

You went back downstairs and laid down on the couch waiting for him. Suddenly remembering how small those bottoms were, you started to question if Bucky would even fit in them. But you also realised you did not entirely fit into your own suit. You heard his heavy steps slowly come down the stairs. “Living room.” You called to let him know where you were. 

“Apparently our theme is red. So, um, yea this is actually very small but it at least fits. I’m still gonna kill all of them when we get back. But, well, here you can laugh now.” You got up from the couch and turned to see him standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Instead of laughing you just stared and he stared back, both of you admiring each other. It was extremely tight on him but it held. He was also much more defined everywhere now that he only had one tiny article of clothing on. 

“You look hot and sexy dear.” You said giggling.

“Well honestly I don’t know which one of us is the sexiest now.” As he said this he reached both hands behind his head as if to scratch but flexed as they moved. You could tell he was showing off now and you started blushing heavily. He also tensed his thighs and abs at this moment, causing each muscle to stick out even more. 

“I don’t know but I that Speedo is falling more in your favor.” 

“No, I think this is going far more in your favor. Don’t think I don’t notice.” He turned around and walked towards the door. You thought you couldn’t move now. You knew he wanted you to see his behind. You could see more defined muscles on his back and down to his legs. But mostly, all you could focus on was his perfect ass. He opened the door and stood there posing against the frame. “Are you coming or what?”

Still distracted, you slowly walked towards the door and joined your husband. He grabbed your hand and the two of you walked slowly down the path. Every once in awhile you would glance over at Bucky and sometimes he would take a good look at you. After some time of checking each other out, you finally felt sand under your bare feet. Bucky suddenly picked you up and ran with you into the ocean. 

“Ready?” He said between panting as he ran deeper into the water.

“Wait what?” You barely had anytime before he dunked you and himself under. You were fully submerged in the ocean with only Bucky to cling on to. You weren’t the best swimmer and you barely had time to breathe before he brought you under. He brought you back up quickly. You were only under for a few seconds but you started to panic.

He started panicking. “Y/N are you alright?! Baby please tell me you’re alright!” You nodded your head slowly. “I’m sorry that was childish. Here let's go shallower.”

He brought you back where you were sitting with the water barely hitting your chest. “I’m fine. Just a bit too fast.”

“Alright I’m sorry hun.” His nervous expression suddenly change to a grin. “I’m kinda hot right now and the water really feels good. I’m just gonna go out there and swim for a bit. Don’t worry, I’ll stay where you can see everything.” He winked and dove backwards towards the deeper water. 

You stayed where you could sit and relax and still slightly swim, but you were more distracted by Bucky swimming laps and randomly stretching in between each. He knew you were enjoying it so he spent more time stretching than actually swimming. You bit your lips in anticipation watching him stretch and swim. It took you a moment to realise you had actually started drooling. You really hoped he couldn’t see that. 

Bucky saw the sun was starting to set so he came over and cuddled you in the water as it went down. “Should we head back soon?”

“Soon. We got a few minutes.”

Those few minutes passed and as the sun hit the horizon Bucky grabbed your chin and pressed his lips firmly to yours. You stayed that way until the sun was gone. 

“Alright. We need to get the sand off.” You said.

“I saw some showers outside the place. We can stop there.”

So the two of you made the journey back up the path to the house. There were two showers outside the doors so you each took one. You removed your bikini and hung it on the rack after rinsing it off a bit. Then you washed all the sand off you and used a towel to cover yourself. When you walked out in your towel you saw Bucky waiting for you in a towel as well. “So Fury said that there's another room on the roof. We can dry off there.” 

You found an elevator that was labeled in big letters ROOF. “Obvious.” you commented. Probably a Stark idea. You got in and waited for the elevator to move. It went very slow and there was some very horrible elevator music occupying the silence. “That’s a Tony move.” You said. When you finally hit the roof the both of you were shocked. There was a large pool covering half the roof, and the other half was just a bed. A bed inhumanly large. The entire ceiling was glass and you could see the stars overhead. “This also has to be a Tony move.”

“Impressive room.” Bucky said. He then grabbed your towel and started drying you off more. A few minutes in and you heard “Shit!” and he threw your towel over your head. You removed it and saw that his towel had become loose and was now on the ground. You were able to check him out for a few seconds before he was able to wrap the towel around himself again. 

“Well while you try to fix that I’m going to go slip into some clothes alright?” You turned to go find your clothes but he stopped you by grabbing your hand.

“Or, we could just lay here with the towels so you don't have to go all the way downstairs.” He winked. 

You paused for a moment but this is what you really wanted. “Oh and what do you plan on doing?”

Bucky scoffed and just said “Just cuddle. For now.” 

“That sounds promising’” you said quietly to yourself. You let Bucky guide you to the bed. You both laid down and assumed cuddling position. You had your head laying on Bucky's bare chest listening to his heart beat. He had a hand resting on your behind and another around your shoulders. You could feel yourself drifting off to sleep.

Bucky whispered in your ear “Y/N?” he smiled and kissed the top of your head. He realised that you were out cold. Bucky thought quietly ‘Another night, Bucky. Let her sleep for now.’ Bucky stared up at the stars for a while before he too drifted off to sleep.


	12. Day 2

You woke up to find that while you were sleeping both you and Bucky's towels had moved from their original spots. Not suspicious at all. You kissed Bucky’s chest not knowing that he was already awake. You smiled when you heard a satisfying hum come from him. 

“Well, good morning’ babe.” You said 

He groaned and said “Morning already?” With the glass ceiling it was hard to miss the sunlight pouring into the roof room. He grabbed an extra pillow and put it over his head. “Can’t we just cuddle for like two more hours?”

“I’m alright with that.” The two of you tried to go back to sleep but the light was blinding with the glass. “Man I wish we could block that out somehow.”

Through the muffled pillow Bucky said “I saw some buttons over by the door. One was labeled in very crappy handwriting ‘Dimmer.’ Maybe we should check that out.”

Because he obviously did not want to move, you decided to check out the buttons and sure enough, the entire room faded to dim when you pressed the button. Afterwards you got back in bed and went to cuddle on Bucky’s chest when he suddenly jumped from under the pillow and covers. He grabbed your waist and started kissing you roughly on the lips. You were surprised by this but you showed no resistance. After a few minutes he stopped and said “Doll, you fell asleep last night. I was looking forward to, you know.” He was smiling now. You both were already wearing nothing and your towels were gone. You really were in the mood suddenly, so you nodded your head to him.

Bucky got up onto his knees and pushed you back into the bed fast. He positioned each knee at your side so he could easily hover over your upper body. Before you could breathe he was back to your lips. You felt his hand on your neck. He ran it softly down your side to your waist and thigh, the cold metal on his hand sent chills up your spine. He brought his mouth down to kiss you lightly on your chest. He started nosing up your neck, lips ghosting but never putting any real pressure on your skin. He took a nipple into his mouth, sucking gently and pinching the other lightly. Your breath came out in a gasp but slowly faded into a gentle moan. He then alternated, sucking on the opposite nipple and pinching the other. You felt a sharp shiver course your body.

Before you two went any further, you remembered how you and Bucky even met and you decided to ask him a quick question. “Bucky before you, um-” He listened carefully while kissing, nipping, and sucking at your chest. “Do you think that Steve let me stay with you for a reason?”

Bucky stopped for a bit and his smile lowered a little. “Well honestly before you showed up I was actually a little jealous of Steve and Peggy. Steve and I had been together for so long and I always was the one to take care of him it seemed. And we did literally everything together. Then he met Peggy. They started doing everything together and I said I was fine with them doing things without me but I honestly hated her for a while. I think Steve noticed eventually. When he told me about you without even seeing you I knew you were important. And I mean you sounded like an amazing person. Steve went on and on about you and I fell in love before I even saw you. I think he knew I was jealous of him and Peggy and wanted us to be. I knew you were the one I wanted. And this was way before I realised you were the one in my mission.” He started getting nervous. “But I swear that mission is gone. I abandoned it and Hydra and-” he stopped mid sentence and continued with another “That night in the kitchen when I went back to my room I wouldn't stop worrying about if you liked me the way I liked you. I know we had only just met but I remembered everything Steve had said about you and you seemed even more amazing when I finally met you for real. I never really had feelings this strong about someone. Feelings that made me think of instantly proposing. A couple nights after our first date I went out to go look for an engagement ring. You had to be the one for me. But I swear I had no idea you were the one Hydra wanted me to get. I swear as soon as I found out I started avoiding it as best I could. I promise you Y/N I am no longer with them and I will never-” you cut him off by meeting his lips with yours. It was messy, teeth and all, but he relaxed and instantly forgot about the mission. His tongue slipped into your mouth easily. You didn’t notice that your hands were tracing up and down his spine causing him to shiver in pleasure. He slowly pulled away and said calmly but also hungrily, “You have no damn idea how badly I’ve wanted you since that night in the kitchen and now, you’re all mine.” He went back to work on your chest, causing you to moan from the sweet and gentle pleasure. He chuckled slightly at this but didn’t stop. You kept your hands running on his spine and all over his back, making him shiver even more. While sucking on one nipple he gently bit down around it, sending a tingling sensation all over you and making you jump slightly. He clearly enjoyed your reaction so he moved and did the same to the other, making you jump again. Your breathing started to become very ragged and it was now a challenge to get a decent breath. Your hands moved to his hair and grabbed tight and he moved his mouth up to your neck. He started with just kisses, but he then started gently biting, and this excited you greatly. His large and strong hands began to caress you from your thighs up to your shoulders and back down again, only arousing you much more. You wrapped your arms around his back and held on tightly, still panting for air. With his metal hand he applied pressure to your pelvis, pushing you down into the bed and sending an extreme pulse of electricity through your body. He held his hand there while the other continued to feel you. You arms felt suddenly heavy so you let your hands rest in his hair. He kept increasing the pressure of his hand down there and this made you realise how aroused you actually were: You could feel your climax approaching and he hasn’t even entered you yet. 

In between moans and gasps you managed to shout, “Bucky, I need you!”

He chuckled and growled in your ear “You got me.”

His growling sent you closer to your climax. Between fits for air you managed to say “That's not what I meant, Bucky! I- I’m about to come!”

He growled even deeper, “I’m not finished yet.” he continued to map your neck and chest with his mouth and the rest of your body with his hands. You couldn’t take it anymore. You slid your hands down to his waist and tried to pull him inside you. He got the hint but fought you back and continued. The strength in your arms left you and they collapsed at your sides against Bucky’s knees.

“Bucky please I’m so close!” you pleaded.

“Not until I’ve finished mapping every inch of you doll,” he growled even deeper and closer to your ear, which pushed you even further. He increased the pressure of his hand into your pelvis and grabbed the center of your throat with his mouth and just sucked. You absolutely could not take the torture anymore. Still sucking on your throat, he gave one final push hard into your pelvis and you felt yourself break. The pleasure shot through you hard and fast and left you collapsed and nearly paralyzed in the sheets, moaning, panting, shaking, and pleading. 

Bucky stopped and sat back looking at you in your current state. He smiled and watched you ride your orgasm for nearly 3 minutes. When you started to finally regain yourself, he leaned over you so he could growl in your ear again. “Y/N, do you have any idea how long I have wanted to do this? To have you writhing beneath me as I torture you to your sweet climax? To have you moan and gasp in pleasure below me as I taste and feel all of you? And to finally have you all to myself completely alone? I have wanted this for so very long. And now that I have you-” He moved his lips closer to your ear and gently stroked your neck with his fingers, making you shudder violently. “I plan to torture and pleasure you over, and over, and over again.” 

Hearing this made you shudder harder. You moaned from imagining this. Bucky pinning you down on the bed torturing you over and over again whenever he wanted to. Your moaning made him finally cave and slowly he entered you and thrusted. A loud moan escaped the back of your throat, which brought him instant pleasure. You were still weak from him finishing you only minutes earlier but he obviously didn’t care and thrusted harder. He lowered his head to kiss you roughly and deeply on your lips, and with each quick gasp for air he thrusted deeper and harder. Only a few minutes had passed since he was fully inside of you and moaning in your ear causing you to moan louder. You were both dangerously close to your climaxes. One look into each other's eyes sent you both over the edge moaning and panting. Bucky collapsed on top of you pinning you down.

After what felt like the entire day, you both fully regained your consciousness. He kissed you gently but fully with his tongue in your mouth. As his tongue explored your mouth he gently pulled himself out of you and you softly moaned into his mouth. He was still kissing you as he slowly laid down on his side next to you. He wrapped his one arm around your waist and pulled you tightly into his body. His let his other hand play with your hair, adding more shivers. You wrapped an arm around his back and let your other play with his hair, pulling a tiny moan from him. Your lips finally parted and you both laid there for a while just staring at each other. You had no idea what time it was but you didn’t care. 

“Y/N, thank you so much for marrying me.” Bucky said suddenly.

This made you worry slightly. “You’re very welcome Bucky, but is something wrong hun?”

“Nothing could possibly be wrong since you said yes.” He looked deep into your eyes and started stroking your face. “I wouldn’t be here feeling so alive with you had we ended it. Thank you so much for giving me another chance. I swear I will do anything to show my love for you.”

“Well you surely did when you rescued me and even got Banner to help you. Right now it seems my only competition for your love are plums. Bucky ever since my life of Hell in Russia I have never been happy again. You changed that immediately since the night in the kitchen. I’m so glad where we are now.”

“I know you hated your life in Russia, but I hope I can give you a better one. Now do remember me and the plum go back quite a long way. But you are and always will be my top priority because you are everything in my life now. We just need to always have plums handy.” He gave you a quick kiss. “Plums can stay right?”

“Yes, plums can stay.”

“Sweet.” 

You sat up and looked around then looked at the pool. “hey babe I’m going to go swim for a little and go make some food.” You got up and headed over to the pool and dives in. When you were underwater Bucky grabbed some sweatpants and snuck off to the kitchen to cook for you. You figured he went into the bathroom. 

About half an hour later you got out and dried off and had one of his shirts on laying down waiting for Bucky to return. You smelled food somewhere now and realised Bucky had wandered off to make food. You snuck down to the kitchen and behind him. You grabbed his behind which made him jump and drop the plum he was eating. “Aww. That was my plum Y/N.”

“I’m sorry cutie I’ll go get you another plum.” you walked over to the fridge and got one for Bucky after taking a bite out of it. “What are you cooking?”

Bucky finished the new plum and picked up the other one of the floor and finished that one too. “I am cooking some brunch for us. I've got some pancakes here, there's gravy cooking over there in that pot with biscuits in the oven, and we can have toast I found.” You let out happy groan. “It sounds and smells lovely dear.”

You assisted him in preparing the rest of the meal, although he insisted you relax. “I got this hun let me serve you for once.”  
Everything was prepared and you got two plates out. You reached for the scoop to get the gravy out of the pot when you felt strong arms wrap around your waist and pick you up. Bucky brought you over the the dining room and sat you on the chair. You protested to help him but he only said “I already told you I will be serving you today. Just relax today.”

You waited for him to come out of the kitchen with your large plate of food. Even from afar it looked perfectly made. He held the plate with one hand and went behind your chair. “Your breakfast is served, Madam.” He set the plate in front of you and grabbed a cloth napkin to set on your lap. “Can I get you anything else, Madam?” 

“May I get my incredibly hot waiter on a silver platter?” You said jokingly.

“Sorry that is a dessert item. Please finish your main course first!” He grinned.

“But I like my dessert first.” You pleaded.

“Breakfast first. Dessert after. Patience.” He bowed on the last word and left to go get his food. He returned and sat down in the chair across from you. You both tried to eat but you couldn't stop sneaking looks at each other and when one of you was caught, you both lost control of your laughter. It took you guys almost two hours to each finish because you mainly fooled around with each other.   
When you two were finally done Bucky sat up and grabbed his plate. He didn’t cut the act yet though. “Are you finished here Madam?”

“Yes, Sir, I am.” He took your plate and went into the kitchen for a few minutes. You got up and laid down on the couch in the living room. He came back in and saw you lying suggestively on the couch. You teasingly said, “Alright I was patient. Where’s my desert?”

He showed that hungry smile again. “Still have room for dessert huh?”  
He laid down on the other side of the large couch. “One hot waiter on a silver platter for Y/N.” he called playfully. This time, you sat yourself on his waist. You put your knees at his sides so you could hover over his upper body. You were almost perfectly mimicking him from earlier. You decided that it was now your turn to map his chest and neck. It would be a bit challenging since he was much bigger and more built, but all you knew was that you were going to torture him just as he had you. 

“Y/N I have a feeling that this will take a while so I'm going to go wash the dishes real quick.” You got off him so he could get up.

“Hurry back.” As bucky was washing dishes you were laying on the couch reading. Before you knew it you were drifting off to sleep again. When Bucky was finished washing the dishes he walked out and smiled when he saw you hugging the pillow closest to you and curled up a little. He got to the couch and laid down to curl up against your back. He assumed the position of one arm around your waist and the other hand resting in your hair. He gave you a small kiss on the cheek before nestling his head in your hair and falling asleep with you

You awoke and noticed the living room was a bit dimmer. It must be getting late. You were going to move to look out a window, but you realised Bucky had his arm wrapped around your waist and his hand and head were pinning your hair down. He was out cold so you decided to relax a bit longer. You realised you were still pretty tired and was drifting off again. You have never been able to say you've had a good night sleep since your time in Russia and although you slept somewhat better with Bucky, you still lacked it. Since you were tired and knew you were in Bucky’s arms, you let sleep take you again. You shifted to get comfortable again and felt Bucky tighten the grip of his arm around you. He stayed fast asleep. Once you were comfortable again you fell asleep easily to the sound of his slow breathing.

The next time you woke up you woke up in the bed in the glass room with Bucky nowhere around. You sat up and saw Bucky was in the pool. He was just casually swimming laps from one end of the large pool to the other. Since you were asleep he seemed more focused on actually exercising and not showing off. You decided to be quiet and just watch him work out. He got to one side of the pool and grabbed the edge. He then used it to propel himself to the other end of the pool. You saw your bikini next to the bed and changed into that. You got up to join him in the pool. He was wearing a silver speedo that matched his metal arm perfectly.

You slowly walked down the pools stairs and joined him. He was underwater at the opposite end of the pool so he didn't know you were even awake. When he surfaced he was surprised to see you awake and in the pool with him. “Babe you do know that you could just skinny dip or wear a pair of your underwear instead of a speedo right?”

“I wore it for you of course.” he pressed as you made your way over to him. Once you reached him you wrapped your arms around his neck as he wrapped his around your waist.

“Is that right? I was asleep not too long ago. How did you know you would still be swimming by the time I woke up?”

“Ok well maybe didn't wear them just for you.”

“That's what I thought sexy.” You kissed his chest and hopped on his back while he swam around in the shallow water. You had your arms wrapped tightly around Bucky’s stomach and he treaded lightly around in circles. After an hour or so you got off his back and started to walk out when Bucky grabbed your arm pulled you into his embrace and picked you up. “You know Y/N you never finished your dessert. I may just skip my dinner and go straight to my dessert.” He kissed your neck as he slowly got out of the pool still holding you. As he walked over to the unnecessarily large bed you undid the top of your bikini. You let it slide down your arms and fall to the ground right before Bucky set you down on the bed. He stood up for a bit to remove his speedo and remove your bikini bottoms. After taking yours off he looked at your body as you blushed. 

“You know doll, I haven’t gotten a decent look at you like this.” He stood there and just smiled and licked his lips as he examined you up and down. You looked at him back. You took a quick glance up to the roof and saw it was night time already, the perfect setting. He finally climbed onto the bed and slowly lowered himself just inches above you. He ghosted your neck again barely putting pressure but finally kissing you fully. “For my sake doll, I’m not going to tease you again” he got lower and growled in your ear 

“I can’t control myself when you moan, gasp, and beg me to enter you.” His metal hand running up and down the side of your body and him growling in your ear made you shiver and bite your lip. A soft moan escaped you and Bucky immediately tensed at the sound.

“But Bucky, I love that.” You countered. His head was over yours now seeking your lips again, but you dodged and went to attack his neck. He immediately groaned and his head fell onto your shoulder. Your arms went to hang on to his hair as you kissed up and down his neck. 

“Babe, please, I need-”

“Are you begging?”

He too was surprised, but he was in fact begging for you to hurry. You decided not to. You pushed him off of you and pushed him onto his back into the bed as you sat on his lap. “Well, this is new.” He was surprised by you taking over but did not resist. Not yet at least. You attacked his lips immediately. Your hands pressed down on his hard abs so you could reach up to his lips and he groaned at this. You made sure your waist did not leave his lap. You were clearly in charge now, but he still attacked the inside of your mouth and made his tongue do all the work. That part you did not mind. He started to slightly release his mouth and you pulled away quickly. “Darlin’-” He was quickly cut off when your mouth attacked his right nipple. You sucked gently and pinched the other slightly. He was now moaning and his large strong hands were caressing your back, down your spine and around your waist and thighs. You went to suck his other nipple and heard a managed to pull a gasp from him when you pinched the other. Finally you bit down softly but quickly and he suddenly gasped again and jolted. “Babe!”

You did the same to the other and he jumped again. He was having difficulty breathing now. You brought your lips over the center of his chest where his heart rested and kissed there for a bit. You then moved your lips down to his abs, leaving a trail of gentle kisses and a few bites along the way. He softly moaned at each peck. You could tell he was still trying to be mainly and not show signs of weakness. You kissed and lightly nipped at each ab, still hearing sounds of his “accidental” moans. You hands moved up and down the sides of his stomach and stroked his chest while you finished with his abs. When each had been marked thoroughly, you slowly moved your kisses back up to his chest and to his neck. He grabbed onto your hair and held on now. You attacked his neck again and he finally let out a strong moan that he did not try to hold back. You giggled against his ear and kept littering his neck with your lips. “Baby, please-” 

You went back and met his lips with yours once more, his tongue making its way back into your mouth. After a full minute of this deep kiss, you pulled away both out of breath.

“Have you had fun with this torture session, doll? Are you satisfied?” He was barely getting enough breath for each word. 

“Not satisfied yet.” You hissed at him. “Am I teasing you a bit much hun?”

“Dammit Y/N I want you right now!” And with that he practically picked you up and pushed you back into the bed. With lightning speed he straddled your lap and pinned your entire body down with his as he went straight for your lips. He kissed you even deeper and rough as his hands traced your waist and up to your breasts. Your moans and gasps poured from your mouth as he went for your neck while still kissing you roughly. He lifted himself slightly so that he could part your legs for him to make entry, which you let him do. He forcefully thrusted deep inside and made you cry out “Bucky!” You barely caught a glimpse of his evil grin as he was making his way back to your neck. Your legs wear now wrapped tightly around his waist and your arms locked around his back. Your torture must have really irritated him because he was already moving faster and harder. Each thrust was deep and the next came pretty quickly, giving you barely any time to breath. The end for both of you was coming up fast and he could tell because he started thrusting even harder. You were gasping and moaning and pleading for mercy, but Bucky was showing you no mercy. He released a few deep moans as well, making you grip him harder. He made one more deep thrust and you could no longer hold on as your climax hit you hard and forced you back into the bed. You collapsed in a moaning and gasping mess. Bucky followed and collapsed on top of you, also a moaning and panting mess. After a few minutes Bucky started to get up, but you were still paralyzed with pleasure. A wicked grin spread across his face, knowing you were still paralyzed and trapped in pleasure. He began to thrust again just to watch you writhe and wiggle beneath him. He kept this up at a slow and gentle pace fir his sake, but still trapped in pleasure from just moments before, you held onto his back and started to scratch it which caused him to let out deep moans. You hit your climax again first but Bucky’s followed shortly after. The two of you clinged to each other after. Bucky slowly pulled him self off of you and slowly pulled out. You moaned harshly as he exited you, which of course made him grin. As you were finally coming back from reality, he laid down next to you and snuggled alongside you. You finally snapped back to it and felt his metal arm around you tightly and his head on top of yours. “Doll you were out quite a while I was starting to worry.” He kissed the top of your head. 

“I feel quite wonderful.” You replied, still partially dazed. 

“I think we are both satisfied for the night. Why don't we try to rest now?” He cuddled you tighter and closer to him and you moved your head to his chest. He was still slightly getting comfortable but it took him a few minutes to realise you were out instantly. Before he too passed out, he kissed you on the top of your head again and whispered “Goodnight my beautiful wife.”


	13. Day 3

You jolted up and began frantically looking for your knife. Remembering you were on your honeymoon with your husband Bucky, you calmed down a little. 

You had the same nightmare that caused you and Bucky to met. The one of you in Russia when you had dozed off in a tree on a slow mission and woke just in time to see a Hydra assassin attempting to take you out. This time you had recognized the assassin, it was your husband. Bucky was nowhere in sight but you could smell food in the air. When you sat up your legs were sore from the night before. Bucky had slipped one of his shirts on you . You shuffled downstairs into the kitchen and stopped dead in your tracks when you saw a naked bucky just in an apron. “Bucky can we talk for a mome-” He cut you off by meeting your lips with his. He wrapped his arms around your waist and lifted you up onto to the counter while pulling away. As he kissed your neck and slowly lifted your shirt off, you could tell he was in the mood and now you were too. "Babe the food don't burn the food take care of the food first and then we can continue" 

"Fine doll" he took the food off of the stove as you kicked your feet a little still sitting on the counter. You started getting impatient and got down and started walking out of the kitchen when you felt something cold grab your hand. Bucky twirled you back into him when he was finished. As you undid part of the apron he was wearing he kissed your neck and picked you up. He began carrying you back to room when the phone rang. You said, "Just let it ring it can't be that important especially not as important as this is." you smiled and kissed him. The phone wouldn't stop ringing so Bucky picked it up. "What the hell could be so important?! Were in the middle of something." his face fell "Alright see you soon director."

"What was that about babe?"

"You'll find out in a few days" he grinned and attacked your chest and neck with kisses and hickeys. Moans escaped from you which only made Bucky want you even more. The two of you didn't make it all the way up to the room. He carefully lowered both of you on to the couch. Inches away from you, saving both of you the torture he slowly entered you and thrusted in a slow but rough rhythm. Each time going deeper causing you to moan more and more. The sound of each other moaning, gasping, and panting sent you both dangerously close to your climaxes. One single look at each other sent you both to your climaxes. Bucky seemed pleased with himself and kissed your neck while carefully pulling out. You were far from satisfied. As soon as Bucky laid down next to you, you quickly got on top of kissing as passionately as possible. You found yourself rocking your hips a little forcing Bucky to pull away and moan. Just then you remembered what you wanted to talk about before. You quickly got off of him and went to get dressed. When you came down he was in the kitchen. “Hey Buck I’m going to run for a little bit.” before he could respond you darted out the door and onto the beach. 

You ran for an hour or so without stopping. You sat down at the base of a tree to think about what you realized who the assassin in the tree was. You had difficulty wrapping your head around the fact that your husband had tried to kill you before you even knew him. On the jog back to the house you were debating whether to bring it up or not. You decided that you would just get it out of the way as soon as possible. As soon as you walked in Bucky sat straight up and leaped over the back of the couch to get to you and pick you up. “Y/N I was so worried, where did you go? Are you hurt, did you fall?” 

“I’m fine babe, no I didn’t fall, can we talk a minute?”

“Sure thing doll” he carried you over to the couch and help onto you tight like you were about to slip away from him.

“It’s about when I was in Russia. My last mission why I quit. On my last mission I was 70 feet up in a tree and had been awake for hours and accidentally fell asleep. I woke up to someone nearly strangling me and almost killing me. Bucky do you remember anything from when you were the Winter Soldier?”

He quickly stood up and started pacing “Y/N, I’m so sorry, I thought it was just a nightmare or something. For some reason I remember that day clearly. They had me kill some guy and leave him there and then I saw you in the tree. And they ordered me to go kill you but I-” he quickly cut himself off and started mumbling to himself “That's why I already knew what you looked likelike when Steve was telling me about you because I almost killed you.” he sat across from you in tears. “Y/N I’m so sorry could you, will you ever forgive me? Please don’t leave.” by now he was on his knees pleading and crying more. 

“Bucky” you sighed and looked down.

“Y/N please I’m begging you forgive me.”

“Get your ass over here.” you had grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him towards you. “I don’t give a shit honestly, all that matters now is our relationship. I love you Bucky.” 

“I love you more.”

“You wanna bet babe? I doubt you do.” he pulled you down to him to where you were on his lap while he was sitting on the floor. You had your legs straddling his lap and laid your head in the crook of his neck. The two of you had stayed like that for what felt like all day. When you looked up at Bucky he was out cold. You got off of his lap careful not to wake or stir him. You started cooking his favorite meal, lemon peppered chicken and a plum cobbler for dessert. After finishing the chicken you started making the sides. After finishing cooking all together you went back to wake Bucky. You had carefully got back on his lap. “Bucky, babe wake up I made dinner.”

He slowly woke up and smiled when he saw you. “Alright.” you both carefully got up and went to the kitchen to get dinner. “Aww, how did you know? This is my favorite meal ever.”

“And there is plum cobbler for dessert.” As soon as you said that he immediately turned his head to you like a dog when offered free food. He even stuck his tongue out like a dog. “But it is for dessert.” He made a frowny face at you. You grabbed your plate and   
made your way to the couch, he followed and put on Big Hero 6. 

After finishing he headed into the kitchen to grab some cobbler for the two of you. When you reached for a plate he pulled it out of your reach. “Both of theses are mine. If you want some you have to walk your cute little ass in there and get your own plate.”

“What? Thats no fair, you came back with two count them two plates.”

“And both are mine, you want a plate you’ll have to fight me for one.”

“Deal!” You snatched both plates and set them down the tackled him. You had him pinned by his wrists laughing when he kissed you and flipped the two of you over and now had you pinned. Before long you were both shirtless and exchanging hot kisses and little nips at each other's neck. He managed to pull away long enough to get his and your pants off. During a long and hot passionate kiss he carefully entered you and thrusted. Surprisingly you didn’t pull away to moan, you stayed within inches of his lips to kiss him again after. His chest inches from yours with his pelvis thrusting into yours and his hair draped over his face. You had your arms wrapped around his neck and legs intertwined with his. Each thrust was harder and faster than the last. It got to the point where all you could moan was his name. Your climax was approaching, based on his moans and the sweat forming on his forehead so was his. With your climax approaching you didn’t notice that you began to scratch his back. Your climax hit you head on like a train. Bucky hit is soon after and after pulling out he collapsed next to you. In between pants Bucky managed “Shit, I didn't mean that kind of fight but that definitely works.” You laughed a little and sat up. He pulled you back down on top of him. “I love you Y/N, never forget that.” He pulled your chin down and towards him to kiss you. His hands traced down your sides until they found their place on your waist. You pulled away first.

“Let's go swimming.”

“After I finish my plum cobbler my beautiful wife made.”

You laughed and gave him his plate. You both sat on the couch and ate your plum cobbler together. Bucky seemed to enjoy every bite. He went into the kitchen to get him and you seconds, then thirds. “How are you still hungry?”

Bucky just kept eating. You were full but he could have probably finished the entire cobbler. When he was finally done eating, he asked, “So what should we do now babe?”

“I wouldn’t mind heading to the beach for a swim.”

“Let’s get to the beach then.” He picked you up and started walking you out of the house. 

“We aren’t wearing anything.”

“So?” He didn’t seem concerned so you didn’t either. He carried you all the way down the path and put you down when you guys hit the sand. You walked hand in hand with Bucky all the way into the water to where it went up to your waist. You slowly swam around and Bucky swim right beside you. Every now and then Bucky would swim ahead of you and smile. He was planning something. 

“Hey Bucky, have you ever thought about having a kid?” This made Bucky stop dead in his tracks and turns towards you.

“Why do you ask doll do you want to have one?”

“I’m not sure. It’s just something I was thinking about.”

“Well let's sleep on it for now and tell me what you want to do doll.” He kissed the top of your head and held your hand while guiding you back to the enormous house.

Inside both of you had already been in the shower and were in clothes. Bucky was in a tank top and shorts. You were wearing baggy sweat pants that clung to your hips and a tank top too. You were lounging on the couch reading while Bucky watched an old documentary. 

The power went out so the both of you went to work to light candles and get the power back on. Bucky had called Fury to see what happened. Turns out someone shut the power off. Bucky took full advantage of the living room covered in romantic lighting. He grabbed your waist and pulled you close to him. “May I have this dance my lady?”

You couldn’t help but giggle and blush “Why of course good sir!” He kept his metal hand on your waist and slowly put his other hand on the other side of your waist. You had your arms wrapped around his neck. His forehead was resting on top of yours as the two of you swayed there for what felt like hours.

Bucky noticed how relaxed you had become with him since he met you in that kitchen. For some reason when you were with Bucky you were more relaxed and let yourself go more. For instance you could feel yourself falling asleep against Bucky chest. He carefully picked you up and carried you to bed. You were out cold before Bucky could even lay you down on the bed. He changed into sweatpants and took his tank top off then laid down next to you. He had his metal hand caressing your cheek with his thumb and the other under your head for support. 

He couldn’t help but whisper, “Sleep tight my little angel. You’ll need your strength tomorrow.” With that he kissed your forehead and laid his head down next to yours and fell asleep.


	14. Day 4

You shot up to the sound of the quinjet landing outside on the beach. “Babe, babe wake up Fury is here!” You were nudging and pushing Bucky to try and wake him but he just wrapped his arm around you and pulled you back down to him. 

“So? We aren’t doing anything… yet, let's just lay here and sleep more until he finds us.”

You smiled and sighed then kissed his nose.“Alright babe.”

He carefully picked you chin up and kissed you. The kiss got more passionate than it was intended to be. He got on top of you and kissed your neck while taking your tank top off. He had begun to kiss and nip your chest underneath the blanket, causing soft moans to escape from your mouth.

All of a sudden Nat and Tony practically kicked down the door. “Shit! Don’t you guys think of knocking you idiots!” Your cheeks were flushed with red when Bucky popped his head out of the blanket over your chest. 

Nat tackled Bucky to get to you. “Well I can see that I’m not welcome in bed with my wife anymore.” Bucky got up and gave you one of his shirts. Tony was checking all over Bucky’s chest and neck for bite marks and hickeys. He only found a faint trail of hickeys, when Tony saw a smile spread across his face and gave your husband a high five. Steve strolled in and knocked on the door.

“Are we disturbing anything Buck?”

“Nah man just a honeymoon is all ya punk.” 

Fury’s voice boomed through the room, “Hope you love birds are done and have been training! It’s time for a mission. Tony, Steve, Bucky get your asses in your gear and get over here. Nat catch Y/N up on what's happening.

“Alright just give Bucky and I some privacy. That includes you Nat, Tony, and Steve.” They left the room slowly but didn’t close it all the way and peaked in.

Bucky slowly walked over to you. “Come here beautiful, I’ll help you into your gear.” You smiled and walked over to him while taking your clothes off to put your gear on. He took your solid black shirt and slipped it over your head then took your specially made vest and put it on over your shirt. You slipped your pants and combat boots on. “See you down there Mr. Winter.” You kissed his lips and went down stairs as he got dressed.

“You may not like this mission very much Y/N.”

“Why is that Nat? 

Nat chose her words wisely, “It involves Hydra and Bucky. We think they’re trying to track him down. They pinned him to this island.”

“They what?!?! They want my husband back? Hell no! And don’t even think about telling him.” With that you got up and went to go find your sniper rifle. While you were frantically looking for your weapons you ran in to Bucky. 

“Woah, woah doll what's the rush?” He set his hands on your shoulders. “Slow down for a second babe. Nothings going to happen or take me away from you. Not even Hydra.” He had his hands on your waist and pulled you close to him and he began to sway some to try and calm you down. It was working, being so close to your husband and swaying helped calm your nerves. 

“Bucky, I’m scared of losing you to Hydra.” You had your arms around him and squeezed him like he was a giant teddy bear. “I love you James Buchanan Barnes.” He just smiled and kept swaying.

“I love you more Y/N. I won't let anything come between us. I promise.” With that he carefully lifted your chin up and he kissed you firmly but gently. During your kiss you could hear whispering and giggling coming from somewhere near you two. “We should finish getting ready. Pretty sure they’re about to jump us.”

You went to the drawer your sniper was hidden at as Bucky went to where his weapons were hidden. While you were loading your weapons Fury entered the room. “Hurry up you two. We’re pretty sure Hydra is out there wading in the ways right now.”

“How did they even find us?” You asked him.

“No clue. Still working on that one. But they’re around this area and not leaving anytime soon without a little force.” all of a sudden you all heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen. Before you could even blink Bucky was gone. But by the time Bucky got to the kitchen Nat had already taken care of the intruders. 

“We’re clear here,” she said. You and Bucky were geared up and ready for whatever was waiting outside. Steve ran into the kitchen in his full Captain America uniform and gripped his shield tightly. Outside, another blast was heard and was soon confirmed to be Tony as he flew by the kitchen window in his Iron Man armor. You, Bucky, Steve, Nat, and Fury all rushed outside immediately. 

“Guys, we got a bigger problem than we thought,” Tony said nervously above them. 

“What is it Sark?” Steve yelled.

“Lotta bad guys. And I mean Lotta bad guys. Several Hydra battleships just popped up outta nowhere and they’re blockading the whole island.”

“Dammit,” Steve said quietly.

“Language!” Tony yelled from above.

“How the Hell did you even hear that?!” Steve yelled back up.

“Watch that mouth Steve,” Bucky said.

“Bucky do not help him!”

You and Nat laughed until Fury started clearing his throat loudly. “Guys? Hydra battleships surrounding the island? Can we be serious now?” All of you nodded and Fury looked up in the air at Stark. “A lot?”

“Yea, Nicky? I’m gonna say they really want their soldier back and they really don’t want us getting away.”

“Sir, we’re gonna need air support to get rid of the battleships.” You said. 

“We didn’t think it was this bad. It’s gonna be a while before air support can arrive.”

“So we defend this place until then.” Bucky said.

“Gonna have to.” Tony flew higher into the air to get a good look at the situation. After a while the iron suit landed hard in front of the others and Tony began explaining. “Infantry are emerging from the shallow water down at the beach. It almost looks like that scene from Shock Waves. You know that pretty shitty zombie movie that came out in 1977? It looks like that on the beach down there. But I’m 12% sure they’re not actually Nazi Zombies.”

“You guys handle the beach issue. I’m calling command.” Fury said as he walked back into the house. 

“Alright lets fight ‘em off.” You said bringing your sniper scope up in front of your face. Steve decided to take lead and started speed walking down the stays with his shield in front of him. You, Bucky, and Nat followed, each with your guns. Tony flew overhead and charged forward to attack fast and hard. 

Nat and Steve ran forward to start attacking back as you and Bucky went to the highest place you could manage and started sniping Hydra soldiers. You suddenly you felt a firm hand on your shoulder. That hand jerked you backwards so hard you basically flew and Bucky had already killed the person responsible. You were clinging to the side of the beach house with one hand trying to shoot more Hydra with the other. You could feel your grip loosening when suddenly the house wasn’t there. You were falling, plummeting to the ground when Tony caught you a few feet from the ground. As he was carrying you you shot at the soldiers. You ran out of ammo when he sat you down next to Bucky. You grabbed one of Bucky’s guns. What you did not know was it had a palm reader on it and would explode if anyone but him used it. The force of the explosion sent both of you flying backwards. You were unconscious and severely injured. When Bucky got his bearings he ran over and held you.

“Steve! Nat! Tony! ANYONE!!! Y/N got hurt.” Fury ran over and took you from Bucky and got you onto the quinjet that had just landed closeby. After seeing your face bloody and bruised Bucky lost it and went wild. He put himself in danger trying to kill every single Hydra personal there. After Tony blew up all the Hydra boats and planes he grabbed Bucky and brought him onto the quinjet. There, Nat and Steve tried to calm Bucky down but there was a gleam in his eyes, a gleam of fright that he might lose you. He kept looking over at you making sure you were still alive. You were strapped into a stretcher in the back of the quinjet while Fury and another medic made sure you were stable. 

After a few minutes Bucky pushed past Nat and Steve and went back to see you. Fury had to hold him back along with the other two and Tony now. “She’s alive. We need get her to a hospital fast and she’ll be fine. She’ll be damaged for a while, but she’s still breathin’.”  
Bucky nodded his head but was clearly not satisfied with that response. Steve put an arm around his shoulder and led him to the seats to sit down. “You heard Fury, Buck. She’ll be alright.”

“I should have told her about the guns. She wouldn’t have picked it up.” Bucky said sadly.

Steve quickly said “Dude, do not blame yourself for this. It’s not your fault. You can blame Hydra for ruining a perfectly good honeymoon.”

“Yeah, and I put in a lot of hand work getting that house set up.” Tony said. The rest of the ride to the hospital was silent and slow.


	15. The Big News

You woke up with flowers, cards, and balloons that said ‘Get well soon!’ surrounding you. You heard heavy footsteps pacing. 

“B- Bucky?” The footsteps suddenly stopped and ran over. Sure enough it was Bucky. 

“I’m so sorry I should have warned you about the palm reader on my guns.” He was gently holding your hand. 

You managed out, “I- it’s okay babe. I don’t blame you and you shouldn’t either.”

He nodded and you saw that he looked like he was going to cry. You pulled him into a kiss and he calmed down instantly to kiss you back. Steve and Nat walked in.

“Buck she’s awake! Aaaand you’re kissing.” Nat rolled her eyes when she said this.

“How long has she been up Buck? And why didn’t you tell us?” Steve pressured Bucky to spill. 

“Only a minute.” Bucky said inbetween kisses. Seeing you two weren't going to stop soon, they sat on the couch and watched and giggled at you two.

Bucky slowly pulled away and studied your face, after studying it he kissed every scratch and bruise on your face and neck. When Bucky finally managed to stop kissing your cuts and bruises a few doctors walked in to perform x-rays and cat scans to see if there is anything out of place or strange in your body. They asked Bucky, Steve, and Nat to leave the room for a short while. After what felt like ages a doctor came up to who was rather cheerful. 

“Ma’am it seems as though you have a mass in your stomach. That mass is a baby.”

“I- I’m pregnant?!” You couldn’t stop smiling.

“It also appears you have a couple of broken ribs, but it appears the baby is fine.”

After a few more minutes the doctors concluded that you were due in about 5 months.

You decided you were not going to tell anyone yet so you asked the doctors to keep quiet when your friends entered the room again. Bucky was of course the first one through the door when the doctors permitted everyone to re enter. He seemed panicked. “Is she alright? Please, is anything wrong?”

“Sir, she is doing quite well. We should keep her here for one more day to tend to a few minor injuries. But she can be checked out tomorrow. I highly advise minimal activity for a while.”

“Oh thank god,” Bucky said relieved. He was immediately back by your side kissing all your cuts and bruises again.

Time flew by like Clint when he sees and dog or someone offers him coffee. Before you knew it visiting hours were over so everyone had to leave. Including Bucky, after one last final long kiss to the lips he left. You had trouble getting to sleep that night for some reason.

_________________________________________________

Ever since you and Bucky had gotten home you felt sick in the mornings. This morning was worse than normal. You shot up, yelling with bead of sweat on your forehead. You had a nightmare. If that wasn’t enough crap for you you felt like your were about to throw up. You ran for the toilet to throw up. In the process you woke Bucky up and he followed you. “Are you alright baby? Do you need anything?”

“I’m fine babe, it’s nothing.” Truth is it's was anything but nothing. Your were pregnant with Bucky’s child. You decided to wait to tell Bucky.

You decided to go to a normal doctor a week or so you were released from the hospital for a check up. You went in and signed and all of that. They called your name and you followed them into a room where they would do an ultrasound. You laid down on the table and pulled your shirt up just enough for them to put a weird jelly substance on your stomach. They put pressure on it with a weird looking wand thing. They showed you a small blob on a screen. It was your soon to be son.

You were due someday in March. Once again you decided to wait to tell Bucky and everyone else.

Nat took you shopping two days after the last time you went to the doctor, you ended up wandering off to the baby section. Nat followed you closely. You were looking at cribs, pacifiers, baby bottles and bibs. She caught on quickly and was almost as excited as you were. “Y/n why are you looking at baby stuff? Are you pregnant?! When are you do? When did you find out?” she went on like this for ages.

You laughed as you replied “Yes Nat I am pregnant. I’m do in March. I found out in the hospital from the mission we had during my honeymoon.”

“Does Bucky know?” she seemed extremely interested

“No he doesn’t know, you’re not even supposed know. And I swear to god if you tell anyone I will snipe you in the next mission.” you pointed at her and she held her hands up.

“You’re not going to go on any missions for awhile, I’m at least telling Fury.”

A few days past and it was time to to tell Bucky you were pregnant. You and Bucky were cuddling on Tony’s giant couch. No one else was around so you took the opportunity to tell him. “So babe we may need a bigger room soon there won’t be enough for all of us.”

He looked at you, “Doll what are you talking about there's only two of us.”

You simply held up three fingers and he sat up and looked at your stomach “Are you?” he almost yelled “I’m going to be a dad!!” he picked up and held you in the air. 

You laughed and held on to his shoulders “Shhhh only you and Nat know. She found out when we went shopping. I didn’t know how to tell you before now. He’s a little stow away from the island.”

“Wait, did I hear you right? It’s a boy?” he set you down and rubbed your stomach and bent down just enough and whispered, “Hi in there, I’m your daddy and right now your in your mom. I can’t wait till you get out of her belly and get to hold, cuddle, hug, and love on you.”

Steve walked in just in time to see Bucky stand back up. A grin from to ear crept across his face. Steve knowing Bucky, Bucky wasn’t ready for a kid so he dismissed the idea. 

Fury refused to let you go on missions lately. You were showing more so you stayed in your room more. Tony grew curious. One day when Bucky came back from baby shopping with Nat, Tony decided to help. He accidently dropped one and saw the contents. “If you want Buck I could build a nursery somewhere in the tower and give you guys a bigger room.” 

“Thanks man” Bucky said as he picked everything up

“Is this why y/n hadn't been in any missions lately? “

“Yup, she's about to tell, well really show everyone. She has five more months until my lil baby boy is born.”

“Ah so it's a boy, congrats Buck.” Tony took the bags from Nat and helped Bucky carry them up to your room. You carefully stood up holding your fairly noticeable stomach. Nat came in and hugged you. “You are still going to name him somewhat after me right.” 

Bucky quickly added “In your dreams. Are ready you doll?”

You smiled, “Yes let's go. And Tony, please don't tell anyone I’m going to tell everyone tomorrow.”

“Sure thing y/n. And when are you due so I know my deadline?” Tony seemed happy with himself

“Sometime in March and deadline for what” you questioned.

After Bucky helped you with your shoes he said, “Starks going to add in a nursery just for my baby boy” he bent down and kissed your stomach.

“Oh thank you Tony.” You smiled and hugged Tony. 

Bucky helped you walk into the elevator and to the car. You insisted you didn’t need help walking but Bucky ignored that and did anyways. He even drove you to your doctor and met your doctor for the first time. When your doctor came back with your results she was hesitant to tell you and Bucky the news. “Ma’am, Sir I’m sorry to say but, it looks like your baby is dead. I’m sorry.” she left to give you and Bucky a moment.

“He- he’s dead Bucky.” Tears started flowing from your eyes

“I know baby I know.” He hugged you tightly and cried too. “It's going to be ok babe. We can just try for another. Who knows maybe the next one will be a girl, and she will be beautiful and perfect like her mother.” he picked your chin up and wiped away your tears and kissed your forehead.

The car ride home was long and quiet. “How are we going to tell everyone?” You asked sadly. “I don’t think I can talk about it without crying.”

“I tell Steve and have him tell everyone else. I’ll make sure they go easy on you for a while.” Bucky assured you.

“Oh thank you babe. That’ll be wonderful.” You replied.

“When we get home you go up to our room. I’ll tell Steve and then come up with you.”

“I don’t want to do anything at all for a while.”

“That’s ok. I’ll have someone bring us food to our room so we don’t have to leave our room for a few days and we can be left alone.” Bucky laid his hand on your chest and said in a mischievous voice, “We can do nothing but cuddle all day and night for a few days if you’d like.”

This made you smile. “Babe that would be lovely.” you said.

You guys said nothing else until you got back to Stark Tower. You ran fast up the stairs until you found the elevator. Bucky ran off to meet up with Steve and tell him about what just happened. On your way you ran into Nat.

“Y/N, how was the doctor visit?”

You tried to stay calm but you burst out crying. Nat wrapped her arms around you and kept asking what happened. “He’s dead Nat! He didn’t make it!”

Nat hugged you and told you over and over again that it was ok. She walked you over to the elevator and led you inside and hit you and Bucky’s floor number. “Y/N I’m so sorry. Sweetie it’s gonna be ok.” Nat led you to your room to make sure you would be alright. “Where’s Bucky?”

“Talking to Steve.” You said in between sobs. “He’s telling him so he can tell everyone else. To make it easier for us.

“Oh, ok. Well I’m sure he’ll be back soon. You take it easy now.”

Nat left and you went into your room, changed into pajamas, and crawled into bed and waited for Bucky. When all of a sudden the door busted open and Tony and Steve barged in and hugged you then left suddenly once Bucky appeared at the door.


	16. Back to Normal

It had been months since you found out that the baby you were supposed to have had died. You were taking a shower while Bucky cooked dinner for the two of you. Normally you slept in Bucky’s room with him but lately you and Bucky have been sleeping in different rooms but still spent the entire day together. When you got out of the shower and went to your room Bucky was waiting with dinner. He had your favorite movie on the television. You smiled and joined him on your bed to eat dinner. After he got up to wash the dishes and came back. You had changed into a tank top and a pair of shorts. He had taken his shirt and sweatpants off and was left in his underwear. 

When the movie ended you were fast asleep with your face buried in the crook of his neck and he was out cold holding onto you tightly with one arm around your waist and the other resting on your back. 

Today you and Nat were going to go shopping. When she went in your room and opened the windows, she didn’t see Bucky because he was fully submerged underneath your blankets. Both of you were still sleeping. “Y/N come on wake up already. Get up and get dressed we’re going shopping today remember?”

Bucky had heard her and sat up “What the hell Nat?”

Nat’s eyes widened. “Why are you in here don’t you guys sleep in different beds?”

Bucky saw this golden opportunity to mess with Nat “Well you see Nat married people do this thing called sex and try to have a baby. I know your small brain doesn’t understand this kind of stuff yet but it will. Now get out so I can get dressed and wake her up.”

Still processing what came out of Bucky’s mouth she left and closed the door as he chuckled to himself. He gently shook you until you woke up. “Nat came in and i think i messed her up but anyways she wants you to go shopping with her today.”

You just groaned and put your pillow over your head. “I don’t want to I just want my husband.” Your sentences were muffled by the pillow but Bucky still had figured out what you had said.

“We can be together tonight at the party or we can stay in one of the rooms and just cuddle again.”

“You’re the best babe.” 

He took the pillow off of your head and laid down to where he could see your face. “I know I am you tell me everyday.” He kissed you and got up to get dressed. You sat up and watched him get dressed. After he got dressed he pulled you out of bed stripped   
you down and helped you get dressed. Once you had your shoes on you walked out to confront Nat. 

“Listen whatever Bucky said about the reason why we were both sleeping in the same room is a lie. We just fell asleep before our movie ended. He said we had sex didn’t he?”

“Pretty much.” She got up from the chair she was sitting on and got ready to leave.

“Alright let’s go shopping.” you couldn’t help but be sarcastic. The last time you went shopping it was for the baby.

Hours after Nat dragged you out to go shopping she drove the two of you back to the Stark Tower. Bucky was training with Sam when you got there. The two of them had become friends. Sam was winning but only because Bucky was letting him win. Both Sam and Bucky were drenched in sweat, “Come here babe give me a nice big hug.” When Bucky said this he stretched his arms out and went to hug you.

“Not until you take a shower babe.” When you turned around and started to walk away with Nat you felt Bucky’s strong arms reach around your waist and pick you up. “Babe!! Now we both need showers.”

“Then let’s go shower Doll.” He carried you to his room. He carefully set you down on your feet in front of the door and opened it for you. Once Bucky closed the door he gently put his hands on your cheeks and kissed you fully. Bucky guided the two of you to the bed. He carefully laid you down and pulled away. “Not like the bed on the island but it will do.” Bucky started to kiss your neck as his giant hands fumbled to get your clothes off. While he did this you attempted to peel away his training tshirt and shorts that were drenched in sweat from hours of training. His hair was soaked as well as the rest of his body but you didn’t care anymore. After Bucky got your clothing and undergarments off he helped get his off. He ended up ripping his shirt trying to get it off so fast. You threw his ripped shirt on the ground without a care and worked to get his shorts off. He pushed you back onto the bed and got his shorts and boxers off himself while kissing you on the lips. The coldness of his metal hand sent shivers up your spine as he ran it up and down the side of your body. He used his other hand to slowly part your legs. As he carefully entered you he pulled away from your lips and began kissing your neck. Your hands went to grab his drenched hair as he began gently thrusting. At first his thrusts were slow but then they gradually got rougher and rougher but still gentle in a way. As they got rougher you moved your hands to his back but your arms slid down his sweaty back and it was a challenge to hang on. Bucky seemed to notice you were becoming a bit helpless unable to hang on fully. He grabbed your flailing arms with his metal arm and pinned them above your head. You struggled at first but realised his strength made it hopeless so you let the torture continue. Moan after moan escaped from your mouth with each thrust. Before you knew it you reached your climax and so did Bucky. He gently pulled out and laid next to you breathing heavily. You laid on your side and stared at him and kissed his nose.

“I had no idea how much I needed that babe.”

“My pleasure Doll.” He got up and grabbed a towel and went to go shower.

You followed him with a towel wrapped around you. As the two of you walked down the hall to the bathroom to shower, he held your hand. Once in the bathroom he started the water and jumped up on the counter to watch your ever so precise shower routine. You got in the shower first and Bucky followed closely after you and began to wash your hair for you. When he was done he decided to surprise you with a back and shoulder rub. 

“I guess I really needed that too.” You relaxed as he used his strong hands to rub your back and shoulders under the running water.

After a few minutes of your massage you and Bucky finished the shower and wrapped towels around yourselves to get back to the room to change. Tony being the impatient little shit he is, he knocked on Bucky’s door expecting it to be just him and Bucky. When Tony opened the door you just got your pants on and have yet to put your shirt on, thankfully your back was to the door so you quickly put your shirt on and slapped the back of Tony’s head when you walked out.   
_________________________________________________

You were sitting at a restaurant table with Steve and Nat eating lunch. Before you left Stark Tower, Fury took Bucky aside to talk to him. He said he would be needing Bucky for a bit so you went ahead with just Steve and Nat. Something in their faces said they had plans for you without Bucky around. The three of you sat down at the booth and ordered your drinks. As soon as the waitress left with your food orders Nat and Steve looked at you with smirks. 

“Okay guys what’s going on?” you asked them.

“Your honeymoon must have been pretty eventful, you and Bucky. All alone on an unknown island.” Nat said. 

“We wanna know what all happened.” Steve finished.

“A typical honeymoon happened guys, nothing special.” you smiled

“That’s totally believable.” Nat said sarcastically

“Ok fine, we swam, we ate, we watched movies, and we danced. Happy? That’s all we did during our honeymoon.”

“There’s other details you’re not telling us here.” Steve said.

You decided to try Bucky’s trick. “Well, we are a married couple now. So there’s this one thing married couples do when they love each other very much…”

“Okay, I get that.” Steve cut you off. 

“Steve is probably still confused. Steve, she means they fondued.” Nat said.

“You said you wouldn’t mention that ever.” Steve said with a pathetic sad face while clearly trying not to laugh.

The food was brought to the table and the three of you ate with little chat after the fondue comment. After lunch when Steve, you, and Nat were walking back to the Stark Tower Steve saw a small pet shop and got you and Nat to go in. Steve recognized a figure towards the back and went to talk to him. “Why are you here?”

“To buy a pet for my wife duh now shut it Steve.”

“How sweet little Bucky buying Y/N a pet.” Bucky just glared at the blonde.

Steve winked and walked back over to you and led you away from where your husband was searching.

Nat decided to wander off towards the bird section and saw the familiar face looking at the row of different birds. She was going to ask him what he was doing but he made the slit throat gesture and rain to the other aisle because you were following Nat. She   
understood faster than Steve and led you to a different section.

After a few minutes you decided you wanted to see the birds. You looked down the rows of different birds chirping and making faces at all of them. You stopped in front of a cage that contained one small cockatiel. He was obviously a young bird by his size. He cocked his head towards you when you bent down to see him. You spent maybe 10 minutes fooling around with this bird. Steve came up behind you and said “Do you like this guy Y/N?” in a loud voice.

“Aw I would love to bring him home.” You said.

“Hey bird watchers, Fury wants us back at the tower soon.” Nat said suddenly.

You said goodbye to your bird friend and left with the other two back to the tower. 

Bucky waited until you were way down the street before coming out of hiding in the back closet. He found the bird you wanted and immediately asked for the nearest sales person about the price. Soon he had the bird and food and a cage and made his way back to Stark Tower.

You, Steve, and Nat made it to the front door of Stark Tower. Before you entered Stark Tower, you covered Nat’s eyes long enough for Steve to pull out a blindfold and tie it around her head. Steve picked her up and carried Nat inside while you held open the door. Steve sat Nat down next to Clint as everyone yelled, “Happy Anniversary!!!” Her cheeks flared with redness as Clint planted a firm kiss on her lips. While you were being distracted by Steve, Bucky snuck up to your room and put your new pal on your dresser then came down. You had your back to him and didn’t know he was behind you so he snuck up and surprised you when he kissed your cheek and wrapped his arms around the front of your body. “What did Fury need babe?” 

“Normal stuff like training.” Bucky went to get drinks for the two of you. Your head started to hurt so you congratulated Clint and Nat and told Steve you were going to go to bed. You were gone by the time Bucky had come back, he asked Steve where you went and he told Bucky that you went to his room to go to bed. You had changed and were almost asleep when Bucky made it up to his room. “You alright babe?” he asked concerned.

“My head just hurts.”

“Oh ok, how about we sleep in your room again tonight.” he looked down at you.

“But I’m already comfy.” you countered, you didn’t want to move.

“Then I’ll carry you.” He picked you up and carried you into your room where you saw that small bird.

“That’s the bird I liked at the pet store Nat, Steve, and I went to before we got back from lunch. How did he get in here??

Bucky was smiling and set you down, “I bought him for you.”

You hugged Bucky tightly, “Thank you so much babe.” You kissed him fully on the lips and wrapped your arms around his neck. The kiss deepened and was continued laying down with Bucky underneath you. It was interrupted by a knock on the door. You got up and answered it as Bucky undressed for bed. “Oh hi Steve if you waited any longer we wouldn’t have answered.”

“Why is that?” He was too interested in the answer.

“We were about to fondue, what do you want?”

Clearly upset with the statement he said, “Tony signed the gang up to sing at a retirement home around the corner tomorrow morning.”

“Why in the morning?”

“Does it look like I know why?” he walked away and you closed the door.

“So we have to go sing to old people in the morning Buck.”

“Is that a bad thing? You have a beautiful voice.” Bucky smiled and layed down.

“Haha very funny.” you laid down and grabbed the book you were reading. Bucky laid his head on your chest and was listening to your heart beat. He fell asleep on your chest. You decided it was time to go to sleep to after reading for awhile. You turned the   
lamp on your nightstand off and went to bed.


	17. Retirement Home

It was morning and you were making breakfast for the Avengers. After all of you finished eating Wanda and Vision did the dishes and put them up. It was time to go and everyone was accounted for except for Thor. Once Thor got there you all walked around the corner to the retirement home. You didn’t like singing in front of people that much but Bucky made you go anyways. The group was three songs in when Bucky noticed you were to the side and holding one of your arms shyly. Tony noticed and nudged Bucky grinning ear to ear. Bucky nudged Steve with the same look and Steve nudged Nat and so on. All of a sudden they all stopped and you were the only one singing. Everyone was staring at you and was smiling. When you finished the song the room erupted with applause. You glared at Bucky and left for an empty room. Bucky followed you.

“You sounded beautiful baby, everyone loved it.”

“Why did you stop with them? You know I don’t like singing in public.”

“I’m sorry babe but if I didn’t then you would stand to the side and no one would be able to hear your beautiful voice.” Bucky knew that talking wasn’t going to calm you down so he sat down and pulled you down onto his lap as he wrapped his arms around your waist. He softly kissed your lips over and over again. “I love you and always will Y/N.

“I love you too you ancient ruin. I just realized something.”

“What is that?” Bucky asked as he kissed down your neck and back up

“You and Steve are old enough to model your old war uniforms in the museum instead of those mannequins.”

“Not funny. How about you stay back here for the rest of the time and I’ll come to get you when we’re done.”

“Okay.” you got up so Bucky could stand back up and go sing.

An old lady with a Russian accent came up to you. “I couldn’t but listen to your voice and hear a faint Russian accent. Are you Russian?”

You smiled, “I am Russian.”

“I’d hate to ask this but could you sing a song in Russian for me?”

You hesitated before answering. “I would love to sing for you.” you sang an old song called, Вечерний звон which translated to Evening Bell. 

“Спасибо, что дорогой, было красиво.” she thanked you and said it was beautiful in Russian.

You replied back in Russian, “С удовольствием мэм.” which means my pleasure ma’am. When you finished everyone was listening and watching you sing to the old women and Bucky walked over and kissed the top of your head after the woman left. 

“That was beautiful like she said babe.”

Tony walked up to the two of you, “Beautiful indeed, how about we go to the Shawarma place next to the tower for lunch?”

Everyone agreed and they all walked to the Shawarma restaurant. As soon as Tony set one foot through the door, they man behind the counter said in a strong Arabic accent “Ah, Mr. Stark! Back so soon? Will you have your usual?” The man saw all of the Avengers follow in behind tony. “Oh, you brought many friends with you. How wonderful!”

“How many times have you been in here exactly Stark?” Bucky asked holding your hand.

“A few times a week.” Tony said very casually

“Wait a minute, is this where you go when you sneak out at night?” Steve asked.

“What makes you ask that?” Tony said nervously.

“You sneak out of your own house almost every night. And that sign over there says ‘OPEN 24/7’.”

Tony just stood there and said “Uhhhh.”

“Mr. Stark I think you have been busted!” The man behind the counter said cheerfully.

“Asad you are not helping.” Tony said.

“My pleasure Mr. Stark! Now please, you and your friends seem hungry! Sit down and pick out your food everyone!” Everyone took Asad’s advice and sat down. Nat sat next to Clint, Steve, Tony, Scott, and Thor sat next to each other due to the fact that their girlfriends weren’t there, Vision and Wanda sat together, Sam, Rhodey, and T’Challa sat together due to the cold hard fact that they had no love life, and you and Bucky sat together. He had his normal arm resting on your shoulder and holding the menu when he was finished he placed his metal hand on your thigh and scooted you closer to him. “So Thor how is Asgard?” You asked.

“It’s doing fine Y/N. How are you and Bucky doing? Is there going to be a young one on the way soon?”

 

“There- There was one on the way but he- he…” you trailed off and stood up to go outside “Excuse me for a moment.” you rushed outside. Bucky got up and went to find you.

Steve finished your sentence, “They went to go to a doctor's appointment and the doctor’s said the baby had died inside her womb.” 

Thor seemed really upset, “I didn’t mean to bring it up, I didn’t know.”

Nat cut in. “It’s fine Thor you were in Asgard when they told everyone.”

Outside, Bucky was calming you down. “I know it wasn’t his fault, but I just get sad and upset when it’s brought up.” You said. You were crying in Bucky’s arms.

“Ok, well we’re about to eat lunch. We’ll change the subject and talk about something else. It’s ok babe.” Bucky helped dry your tears and brought you back in when you said you were ready.

As soon as you entered the restaurant again, Thor immediately started apologizing. “Forgive me Y/N I was not aware and I did not mean to make you sad.”

“You’re alright Thor. Let’s move on.”

Rhodey immediately changed the subject by saying “So Tony, you sneak out to a Shawarma restaurant? At night?”

You laughed with the others and silently thanked Rhodey. He nodded.

“What exactly is it you do here at night Tony?”

“I eat for your information Rhodey.” Asad came out with everyone’s orders and everyone began eating. 

“But why do you have to sneak out?”

Tony looked a little embarrassed when he said “Pepper told me I have a shawarma problem and that I need to cut back.”

“No such thing as a shawarma problem!” Asad said appearing out of nowhere.

“That’s what I tried to say.”

“Speaking of Pepper, where is she?” Bucky asked.

“She’s at a convention.”

“Oh ok.”

Moments passed and everyone was stuffed and complimented Asad on the delicious food. Steve and Tony fought like an old married couple like they always do when they eat out together over who was going to pay for the food until Vision snatched the check from between the bickering two. “Allow me to pay.” Vision paid and stood up to help Wanda up. Everyone walked back to the Tower after saying goodbye to Asad. Everyone was sitting down and relaxing in the living room. You leaned over to whisper to Bucky, 

“I’m going to go lay down for a little bit babe.”

“Alright I’ll be there in a minute. Wait my room or your room?”

“Probably yours, your bed is comfier.” You kissed the top of his head and went to go lay down. You changed into baggy sweats and a tank top, you planned on staying in Bucky’s room for the rest of the day. Bucky excused himself and went to his room.

“Lazy clothes already babe? You don’t want to go out tonight?”

“No not really babe I just want to lay in bed with you.”

A evil looking grin spread across his face. “That can definitely be arranged.” he took his shirt and jeans off leaving him in his underwear. He laid down and pulled you closer to him. You laid your head on his normal arm and were drawing patterns on his chest as he had his metal hand resting on your back. “I love you Y/N.” He used his metal hand to gently pull your face up towards his to kiss you. The kiss was passionate and left you both hungry for each other. You kissed his neck as he took your clothes and undergarments off. He quickly took his underwear off and attacked your chest and neck with kisses. Before long you had hickeys on your chest and neck. He had his hands running up and down your body. He used one to hold himself up over you and the other one to part your legs. A few minutes of hot kisses passed and he entered you causing you to moan and hold on to his back. His thrusts were slow and steady but they slowly increased in speed and got rougher causing both of you to moan. His dark brown shoulder length hair draped over his face. The more he thrusted the more your climax approached with alarming speed. Based on his moans he was close to his climax too. Your climax hit you hard and left you a moaning, sweating, panting mess underneath your husband. Both of you trapped in pleasure, he gently pulled out and collapsed next to you pulling you close to him as he covered the two of you with a blanket. Your head was resting in the crook of his neck as the two of you panting and cuddled. 

“Should we start trying for another baby Buck?”

“It’s up to you babe. Are you ready to try again?”

You nodded as you slowly fell asleep with one arm over his chest and the other holding his metal hand. The two of you fell asleep like that. Hours later there was a knock on the door, it was Thor. He talked through the door, “Y/N, Bucky it is time for dinner, son of Coul made pizza.” 

He started to open the door when Steve yelled, “Don’t open the door we never can tell if they’re in the middle of something, just finished, or are about to.” Thor closed the door. You woke up a few minutes after they went to eat Coulson’s homemade pizza. You woke Bucky up.

“Bucky babe wake up it’s time for dinner.” he groaned and woke up.

“But I don’t want to get up babe.” His voice sounded rough.

“Then I’ll get up and go grab some for the two of us.”

“Noooo, stay in bed with me. I’ll text Nat and get her to bring us some.” He pulled you back into his chest. “After all we need time to make a baby.” He chuckled and kissed your neck lightly.

“Fine.” You grabbed your phone and texted Nat asking if she could bring the two of you pizza.

Clint saw and replied then said, “Hey Mama Coulson the lovebirds want some pizza put some on a plate I’m going to run it up there to them.”

“Did you just call me Mama Coulson?” Phil replied confused but almost kind of amused.

“Yeah your Mama Coulson and Fury is Papa Fury.”

Tony couldn’t help overhear and casually walked over and put his hand on Coulson’s shoulder. “Congrats Coulson you finally got laid and have kids.”

“Well maybe you children should listen to your mother and stop getting yourselves in trouble so often.”

Tony kept his hand on Coulson’s back and said “We’re a bunch of teenage rebels so that’s gonna be tough.”

“Well eat your pizza that I had to put together myself. Clint take this plate up to those two. And don’t forget to knock and wait for a response from one of them.” Coulson handed a plate of pizza to Clint for you and Bucky.

“Okay Mom.” Clint rolled his eyes as he turned away.

“I know you rolled your eyes at me. Watch it Clint.”

As Clint walked past Tony to get to his destination, he paused next to him to whisper “Dude, I think that joke is already getting to his head and it's only been 2 minutes.”

Fury walked past and grabbed Clint’s ear “You better listen to your Mama boy.” He let go of Clint's ear and sat down at the table with a report. 

Tony pointed a finger at Clint and laughed and said “You got in trouble.”

Fury hit Tony in the back of his head, “You too twerp.”

“Ow! Why did you do that i didn’t even do anything!?” 

“Pointing is rude you would know if you listened for one damn second. But then again your Tony and you don’t listen to shit.” 

“Mom, Dads being mean to me.” Tony whined.

“Listen to your father Tony can’t you see I have plenty of other children to feed?” Coulson was making plates for the rest of the Avengers

Nat and Steve had entered the room to witness this event. Coulson handed each of them a plate of pizza and said “Here you go you obedient children. Well, mostly obedient.” They looked at Clint and Tony and asked for an explanation.

“We’ve been adopted by these two.” Clint explained pointing to Fury and Coulson.

“Clint, Tony, did one of you say Mama Coulson?” Nat said with arms folded.

“This guy did.” Tony pointed at Clint.

“Tony?!” Fury raised his voice.

“Sorry dad.” He stopped pointing immediately.

“And Clint didn’t your mother tell you to do something?” Fury asked.

“Yes sir, I’m on it.” Clint started towards his destination finally. Once he got to Bucky’s door he knocked “Hey guys I got your pizza.”

Bucky got up and wrapped a towel from the ground around his waist and answered the door. “Thanks man. See you in the morning.” Bucky closed the door and sat down on the bed

“Oh boy, pizza.” You said taking your plate

“Smells good.” He picked up a slice and folded and ate, “Tastes good too. Kinda taste like the restaurants pizza that I took you too on our first date.”

You took a bite and nodded in agreement, “It really does taste like that resturants.” You started blushing a laughed a little, “You didn’t even wait thirty minutes to start making moves. I remember we hadn’t been sitting down for five minutes and you made me blush so bad with such a cheesy pick up line.” 

“That’s right, this view is beautiful and I’m not talking about the park.”

“That's it that’s was the cheesiest thing I heard in ages.”

The two of you finished eating and went back to cuddling. Your head was on his bare chest listening to his heartbeat while holding his metal hand.

“Hey babe.” he looked down at you and waited for you to look up at him. “Y/N come here.” 

You looked up, “Yeah babe?”

“What movie do you want to watch?

“We havn’t watched ZombieLand in awhile let’s watch that.”

“Alright, ZombieLand it is.” He kissed your forehead and put on ZombieLand. 

The two of you cuddled while you watched ZombieLand. Your eyes were glued to the screen while Bucky’s eyes were glued to you and a smile plastered to his face as he held you in his arms. You couldn’t help but doze off every now and then. The next time you doxed you woke up to a kiss on the neck. 

“Babe you’re tired. Go ahead and sleep I got you.” 

As soon as Bucky kissed you again you were out cold in his arms while he finished alternating between watching ZombieLand and your sleeping. After the movie ended Bucky turned the television off and decided to read for a little bit before he fell asleep holding you.


	18. In for a Beating

You woke up on Bucky’s chest while his arms were draped around your waist. You kissed his chest lightly and he groaned as he slowly woke up. “Morning already?” 

“Yep. Wake up babe.” 

Bucky suddenly wrapped his arms around you and refused to let you get up. “Come on Bucky time to get up.”

He refused to let go and said “Please 10 or 20 more minutes?”

He was too strong for you so you stopped trying to break free. You laid back down on his chest and he pulled you in for a kiss. After a moment he kissed you harder and his arms started running down your back. 

His sudden shift told you that he was about to flip the two of you so he could be on top, but you were interrupted by a very harsh bang on your door. 

“You two better be awake and ready for a new mission in 10!” It was Coulson

You groaned and Bucky shouted “Seriously man?!”

“You better not talk to your momma like that mister!”

Bucky looked at you and you looked back, both very confused.

“You heard me right. Now up you two!” And you heard Coulson’s footsteps walk away.

Bucky said slowly “Did he just call himself-”

“I bet Tony called him mom finally and it got to his head already.” You answered.

You and Bucky finally got up and got dressed in pajamas so you could each go to the gear room and get your real gear. You found Clint on the way already in his full Hawkeye gear. 

“I bet Mama had to wake up you two.” He said.

“Yes. I’m gonna kill Tony for that.” You said.

“Oh, Actually I called him Mom first last ni-”

You cut him off with a slap to the face.

“Sorry it just slipped!”

“Don’t worry I slapped him last night too.” Nat said when she showed up. He massaged where you slapped him to make the sting subside. 

“Good, why the hell would you call Coulson mom you idiot?” 

“Because he’s like a mom and Fury is like a dad so why not?”

“Because it’s Coulson shit goes to his head too fast.” 

“Yeah I guess so.” Clint scratched the back of his head and left.

You began to get in your battle gear when Bucky picked you up. 

“No one’s around, let’s finish that kiss.” A grin plastered across his face as he kissed your lips not just a peck on the lips. His tongue found it’s way into your mouth and his metal hand found it’s way up your shirt. 

“You two breed like a couple of mice.” Thor’s voice boomed through the room and forced Bucky’s lip from yours as Bucky sat you back down and adjusted your shirt. 

“Nice cockblock Thor.” Bucky couldn’t help but be sarcastic. He gave a quick kiss to the top of your head before getting ready himself. Once you were in your full gear you went to the weaponry to get your sniper. Nat was already on there.

“So what’s all this about?” you asked.

“Hydra wants either you or Bucky, again.”

“Last time they weren’t so successful.”

She laughed, as Bucky walked up “I doubt they’ll be successful this time, nothing can tear the two of you apart.”

“Damn right.” Bucky said as he bent down a little and kissed your right temple. 

You and Bucky and the rest of the Avengers finished gearing up and you all made your way to the mission briefing room. When you opened the door you were hit by a strong aroma of pizza. Coulson was at the head of the table with several trays of “his” pizza. 

“I made you children breakfast.” He said cheerfully.

All of you were very concerned for Coulson but you were all hungry so you sat down at the long table and ate your pizza silently as Fury talked. He explained that there was an island somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean that was apparently a Hydra mega stronghold. A message was received that requested the Winter Soldier be turned over. All eyes went to you and Bucky immediately. You calmly stood up and walked out and a few minutes later you came back, “What the hell are all of you waiting for? More pizza? We have a mission and it’s going to be successful for us but blow up in theirs, quite literally.” you grinned and walked to the quinjet as the rest followed. When everyone finally managed to get in it was crowded it helped a little when Scott shrunk and sat on Steve’s shoulder. To try and have more space Bucky pulled you on to his lap and held you close. Unfortunately the two of you didn’t kiss for everyone’s sake. 

After the quinjet landed Bucky pulled you to the side, “I love you Y/N and nothing will get to the two of us, hopefully about to be three of us.” he kissed you and went to get into position. You got into position opposite of him so you both could see each other with a quick look up. You both began to take out Hydra as the others did so on the ground. 

It was safe to say that the mission was successful for the Avengers but not Hydra. Everyone got into their now assigned spots in the quinjet. Clint and Nat cuddling together and holding each other. Sam and Thor standing next to each other. Scott on Steve’s shoulder and Steve stood next to you and Bucky cuddling. Wanda and Vision sat together while Tony flew the plane. Bruce, Rhodey, and T'Chella didn’t go on this mission but if they did they would be sitting down and probably sleeping. With Bucky’s arms around you you easily fell asleep with your head in the crook of his neck. He rested his chin on top of your head and fell asleep himself. All of a sudden there was a loud boom and the quinjet had a whole in it. Unfortunately Nat and Clint were closest, they fell. You carefully went over and looked down and saw Crossbones. All you did was grab a grenade and throw it at him. Steve was already falling to get to them. 

“He doesn’t have a parachute does he?” Bucky said.

“Nope, he never does.” Tony was the one who replied as he landed the quinjet to pick up Nat and Clint. 

“Why won’t he just use a goddamn parachute? I swear he likes getting punched by people bigger than him and the ground.” Bucky sighed.

The quinjet hadn't even had a chance to land when everyone left inside pushed their way out through the back hatch. Several more Hydra agents surrounded Crossbones and Nat, Clint, and Steve. The three looked like they received a decent blow and were kneeling in front of the agents and Rumlow bleeding. More agents appeared and surrounded the quinjet and the rest of you Avengers and began firing stun rounds at all of you.

The last thing you remembered before Crossbones knocked you out was fighting back to back with Bucky. You woke up in a windowless room covered in several cuts and bleeding pretty decently. Shortly after Hulk busted through the door and gently helped you up. He brought you to the quinjet as he went back to find the others. Tony and Steve came back carrying Nat and Clint while Vision came back with Wanda. The Hulk returned with Sam and Rhodey and Scott came right behind him flying on Antony. As soon as he showed up he enlarged to normal size to help examine the others while Antony stayed on his shoulder. Hulk left again and shortly came back with an unconscious and badly bleeding Bucky. As soon as you saw Bucky you tried to rush over to him even with your injuries. Steve and Tony tried to hold you back so Hulk, who had somehow immediately shrunk down to Banner again, and Scott could tend to Bucky’s injuries. Steve and Tony finally stopped fighting you and let you run over to Bucky. He was breathing slowly but he was unresponsive. 

You began to cry “Dammit Bucky, no.”

Scott stayed with Bucky as Bruce started to bandage all of your cuts. “He’ll live if we get support soon. Is everyone on board?” Bruce said.

Thor suddenly flew through the back hatch and said “Yes let’s go now!”

Tony got to the pilot seat and got the hatch closed and the quinjet in the air. There was a sudden loud static over the radio. Tony thought it was Fury calling so he turned it up. It was not Fury, but a threat from Rumlow. His message was full of static but was heard very clearly. “We aren’t done with you all! We will get what we want! None of you are safe now especially from Crossbones! Hail Hydra!” 

Tony immediately turned off the radio. When Rumlow said that you lost it and got up and even though the quinjet was off the ground you left and jumped down to the beach. “What the fuck do you want?” 

Rumlow smiled “The Winter Solider and his wife.”

“You're not getting either of them.” with that you began to beat the living crap out of Rumlow and other Hydra personnel. When you finished the beach was covered with dead Hydra agents while the quinjet landed again and you got back on.

Steve and Tony stared with their mouths wide open for a minute or two. Steve said under his breathe, “Holy shit.”

Without looking away from the beach, Tony replied quietly and still stunned, “Language.”

You didn’t say a word you just sat next to Bucky and laid his head on your lap. “Please don’t leave me now Bucky I need you around.” 

Everyone else had woken up by this time and were in their seats and being treated by Bruce, Scott, or Steve while Tony flew the quinjet back to the tower. You stayed on the ground with Bucky for the rest of the ride crying silently.


	19. Breakdown

You had been sitting in the chair by Bucky’s side for roughly 72 hours now. He hasn’t awakened or barely stirred at all. The doctor said he will live and awaken for sure but there was no telling when. You remembered back to when you had been hospitalized and put in a coma and realised Bucky must have felt this way as well. You couldn’t sleep, hardly ate anything, and refused to leave the room no matter how many Avengers told you and how many times each. You continued to sit there and lay your head on his chest while your husband slept. 

It had been a week since he arrived at the hospital. You hadn’t been feeling very good lately but you stayed by your husband's side and continued the same routine as normal. Your head was resting on his chest as you felt something in your hair. He was running his fingers through your hair. You quickly looked up. “You’re awake!” You couldn't help but smile and kiss all over his face. He carefully sat up and hugged you. “I haven't slept since you got here and I’ve barely eaten I didn’t even leave this room. Oh and I beat the shit out of Crossbones and pretty sure Iscare Tony and Steve now.”

“Wait what?! Steve and Tony are scared of you, well of course they are my wife is soo badass it’s scary.” he smiled and kissed you again. 

A doctor walked in. “Good to see you awake Mr. Barnes you will be free to leave tomorrow morning. When you do go home no heavy lifting and no sudden movements.”

“Yes sir Doc.” you sat down after Bucky said this and held his hand.

“That lady there didn’t leave your side for the entire time you were here. Keep her she really cares about you.”

“I plan too.” he looked at you and held your hand tightly. You blushed and smiled. “I plan to start a family with her too. “

“I wouldn’t begin or continue just yet you still need to finish healing and such. I want you to go to the doctor's office in two weeks for a checkup. If he clears you you can continue trying for a small one.”

“You got it Doc.” As expected the night was spent kissing, cuddling and admiring each other. 

When morning came you were asleep with your head resting on the bed while he held. your hand asleep as well. Steve and Tony walked in with cups of coffee. Upon realizing the two of you were still asleep they took pictures of the two of you and were probably about to post them. In a few minutes the two of you were awake. Steve and Tony handed you guys two cups of coffee and you noticed they were acting very nervously. 

“Well pal looks like you’re feeling quite better and you got your wife to keep you company so we’ll head off now.” Steve said quickly. He and Tony left the room pretty quickly. You guys decided to dismiss it and assume it was just Steve and Tony up to something stupid again.

Bucky was released later that day and you two spent the next week doing hardly anything but cuddling in bed or on a couch and watching tv while the others gladly brought food for you two. 

At the end of the week Fury and Coulson arrived and were dressed for a mission.   
“Mommy! Daddy! You didn’t leave us for adoption after all!” Tony cheered when they walked in the door. He and Clint went in to hug the two. Clint grabbed Coulson who didn’t seem to mind, but when Tony hugged Fury, his showed his death glare. “Think Dad’s claustrophobic.” Tony said quietly. Fury heard anyway.  
“Let go of me Tony or else…” Fury said calmly. Tony let go and made a pouty face.

“What the hell is wrong with all these grown ass men?” Bucky said as he held you.

“A lot I think they got hit in the head too many times babe.” You got up to help Tony get a camera on the outside of his suit so you and Bucky could stay at the tower while they went on missions while Bucky was unable to train or anything like that. 

“Well now we won't be bored.” Bucky said. 

“Yeah watch us kick ass so you can learn to not get yours kicked.” Tony said full of himself.

“Uh Tony do you not remember how badly she got Crossbones? “ Steve asked as you looked at Tony and popped your knuckles. 

“Yeah Tony do you not remember? “ you went to go sit back down. 

“Oh yeah but that was probably just luck.” he said as he went to get into the quinjet. you flipped both of them off.

The tv in the big living room turned on and you could see Tony was adjusting the camera. “You already messed that up didn’t you?” You heard Rhodes say.

“No, it's fine. I can fix it.”

The camera in Tony’s arc reactor was adjusted so you could see the quinjet hangar with everyone sitting down. Steve had taken your seat and had his feet up in Bucky’s seat. “I’m gonna talk to him about that one.” Bucky mumbled. Everyone else was in their own assigned places. 

“Alright everyone say hi to the camera!” Tony said. Nat and Clint and Steve said hi and waved. Sam, Rhodey, and T'Chella just stared at the camera and nodded. Thor gave a bright smile and energetic wave. 

In an instant Scott’s entire head popped up and he said loudly “Hello in there!” He must have scared Tony because the view jerked backwards and Tony fell onto his back. When he got up Scott enlarged to normal size and held out his arms to silently say really?

“Oh this is very entertaining.” Bucky said sarcastically.

“Hey babe what do you want for dinner? I can run to the store for some stuff for chicken or cobbler.”

“Anything is fine as long as it’s fast because I want to cuddle my wife and watch our friends get the shit beat out of them.”

Tony cleared his throat, “we can hear you, there are mics in there.”

“So we shouldn’t make out and have sex?”

“Yeah don't do that especially since a doctor said not to.” You could hear the sternness in Tony’s voice. 

“Fine.” Bucky tried to fake sounding annoyed. He relaxed and you decided to prepare a meal for the two of you. After bidding a quick goodbye to Bucky and making him promise not to move while you were gone, you left Stark tower to grab the ingredients for ricotta lasagna. After a short trip to the store not too far from the tower you were back home quickly to heat the oven and see what you missed from the crew. 

“Tony and Scott nearly crashed the quinjet again.” Bucky explained.

“So Hydra doesn’t have to do anything, they could just wait it out with those guys.”

“And also they think it was either a setup or an ambush. They got to the location of the anomaly but there’s nothing there so far.”

“Be careful you guys.” You said so the others could hear.

“We are in the freaking Sahara desert. There’s nothing here.” Clint complained.

“Start digging in the sand.” Bucky suggested actually seriously.

You decided to start putting layers of cheese on top of each other and put the lasagna in the oven in the kitchen and heard just silence and small talk from the other room. After some time you brought your plates into the living room and cuddled with Bucky again. 

“Doll this looks delicious.” He said after a kiss.

“Aw man I want some.” Rhodes said from the screen. Immediately after the quinjets lights started flashing and the alarm started to blare loudly. “Dude I think Hydra is here."

“Oh no shit Rhodey!” Tony said looking at the monitors and radar, which seemed to be clear.

The hanger door opened and the camera turned around from the controls to show Steve jumping out of the quinjet. 

“Oh look, no parachute again.” Bucky commented through a mouthful of food.

Clint and Nat followed with parachutes. Sam took off with his falcon wings and Scott shrunk down and jumped on Antony and took off. Vision, Wanda, and Thor flew out by themselves. Bruce jumped out as a human but you were sure he turned to the Hulk during his fall.

“Tony just land this thing everyone else is gone!” Rhodes shouted.

“Yeah I see that!” The quinjet was landed harshly and Tony and Rhodey suited up and jumped onto the sand of the desert. Sure enough, the jet and the others were surrounded by Hydra. 

“Oh no.” Bucky was looking in the corner of the camera.

“What?!” You were shocked. Crossbones was there and well alive. “Of course he is!” Before either of you knew it Crossbones took nearly everyone out with a single push of a button. 

He found the camera looked right at it “We are coming for both of you.”

“Babe,” he knew what you were about to do. “Babe please don’t Fury and Coulson can handle it please don’t do it. “

“I have to baby our friends are in trouble and right now I’m their only hope.” you kissed the top of his head and headed to get your gear. Coulson was waiting for you.

“We made you a new suit, it’s bulletproof and flexible.” you suited it up, it was sleek like Natasha’s suit combined with your husbands. It zipped all the way up to the base of your chin. It had all sorts of different straps, belts, and pockets for guns and ammo. They had made a specially designed mask that covered the bottom part of your face. You looked like your husband only without the metal arm. You went back to Bucky. 

“Babe, Coulson will help you with anything you need.”

“Y/N, that suit isn’t you. It may help you but it’s not my wife, it’s a woman seeking revenge and blood. Please don’t go overboard. “ he kissed your hand and watched you walk away to the quinjet where someone flew you to the rest of the Avengers. They dropped you about a mile away from where Hydra was keeping the other Avengers. You hiked the mile and found a way into the base without setting or tripping any alarms. Tony had put trackers in everyone's suits, you remembered this and used the tracking devices to find the others. When you reached the room where your friends where you felt a hand on the back of your neck and you knew who it belonged too. Crossbone. He threw you across the room into a wall. You got up and began running towards him. You reached him and went for one of your knives as you knocked him down and held him there.

“You won’t be alive for much longer.” You couldn’t help but smile an evil smile. You held your razor sharp knife to his neck. “Any last words?”

He took off his mask and spitted at you. “Do your worst.” With that you plunged your knife into his throat and ripped it back out. You stood up and grabbed one of your smaller guns and began shooting his chest until you ran out of ammo. 

“Nice to see you again Y/n” a strange voice said behind you. You recognized the voice immediately. It was the only person who was nice to you when the army was using you as a weapon when you served. He started running for you and landed a punch to your ribs.

“I saw you die in front of me protecting me. How are you here let alone working for what we were trying to destroy.” you held your robs and began to fight back by kicking his stomach.

“They showed me what was really happening, they are curing the world from people like you.” He grabbed your leg and pulled so you would fall. You tried to get back up but he had you by your hair and was dragging you to a wall. He began to bang your head against the wall and kicking your stomach. You managed to trip him and escape his grip long enough to put him in a arm lock. You pulled back and broke his arm. You then put him in a headlock and began to tighten your grip. “I- I’ll let them out.”

“No thanks.” with that you made him fall on his back and you took ahold of his head and twisted it. You had just broken the neck of the only person who showed you compassion and was nice to you in the army. You took the keys off his body and let the other Avengers out while you slid down the wall to sit down. You were covered in blood a combination of your own blood and Crossbones. You held your head as Tony walked over and sat down next to you. “I killed the only person who was nice to me when I was in the army.” 

“You did the right thing Y/N, it must have been tough. I’m sorry.” Tony seemed like he meant it. When you looked at him you saw the camera was still there and on. 

“I went too far.” you closed your eyes and began to cry.

“Let’s get you home and to your husband.” He got up and carefully picked you up and carried you back to the jet. He laid you down on the floor and went to the pilot's seat and took off. Steve came over and sat next to you.

“I know how that feels, seeing your friend die and then finding out they’re still alive.”

“You didn’t have to kill yours.” you took your mask off and threw it against the wall. “Bucky was right, I wanted revenge and blood. I went overboard because of it.” you closed your eyes and stayed like that the rest of the way to the tower. 

When all of you finally arrived at the tower you dismissed your self and went into the bathroom and began to take a shower. You sat down and let the water hit your back and wash away all the blood. You had been sitting there for at least an hour before Bucky became concerned and came in. “Y/N? It’s time for bed are you coming?”

“I don’t want to move.”

He walked over, “Have you washed your hair?” You shook your head. He reached for the shampoo and put some in his hand and rubbed his hands together before putting them in your hair. He washed the shampoo of and repeated with conditioner. Once he was finished he turned off the water and grabbed a towel then wrapped it around you and carefully picked you up. “Let’s get you dressed and to sleep.” he carried you to his room and helped you get dressed and laid down next to you. “I saw what you did to Crossbones and that guy. I want you to know that you did what you had to do.”

You clung to his chest. He held onto you just as tight as you were. “Please never let me go that far again Buck. Promise me if I start acting like that again you will stop me.” A few tears ran down your cheeks. 

“I promise.”


	20. Birthday Plans

It had been a week since you had to kill Crossbones and the only friend you had when you were in the army. You hadn’t completely gotten over the image of your old friend trying to make a deal so he wouldn't die. That image haunted you every time you closed your eyes. Bucky had been forcing you to eat and helped you through this rough patch. The two of you had just got to his room after a checkup at a doctor's office, he was healed and better. Every night you made it your mission to try and sleep, every night you failed. Your nights were filled with tossing, turning, staring at the ceiling, and staring at your sleeping husband with his hair covering part of his face. He always looked peaceful when he was around you. When you were around the others you always acted like everything was fine but when you were alone with your husband you couldn’t help but cry and cling to him as he comforted you.

Another week had passed and you were eating on your own again but not very much. You used to be able to eat two pizzas by yourself. You only knew this because Thor wanted to see who could eat more. You beat him by one slice. Now you couldn’t eat a single slice without feeling sick and wanting to throw up. 

Bucky had just gotten out of the shower and laid down next to you with his arm around your waist. “Come on babe get up and get some clothes on were going out with Clint and Nat to the movies.”

“You can go I just want to stay here and watch shitty horror movies all night Bucky.”

“Tough you're leaving the Tower whether you like it or not.” He got up and stood you on your feet. 

You flopped back down on the bed. “Nah I’m good.”

“If you don’t get dressed I’ll…. I’ll”

“You’ll what? Do nothing.” you smirked. He noticed and pinned you to the bed. You knew escape was impossible with him but you still tried to fight him.

“I’ll make you get dressed and go out with your friends.” You were still struggling when he suddenly kissed you hard. You finally gave up and kissed back.

After several minutes he finally stopped and allowed you to say “Alright fine.” He let you go and you got up to get dressed. When you were taking off your sweat pants he noticed something on your thighs. There were tiny cuts on your thighs and he knew exactly where they came from. With one swift move he picked you up and looked you dead in the eye.

“I love you and you’re perfect, you can tell me if you're depressed or sad. I’m your husband not just some silly phase. Hopefully what happened to your legs is though. Please don’t anymore I love you and you did what you had to do.” with that he began to kiss every singly little cut on your legs. He carefully sat you back down and let you finish getting dressed in complete silence.

After getting dressed and meeting your friends downstairs, the four of you got into a car and went to go see War Dogs. As predicted Bucky had to drag you everywhere and had to bribe you with kisses. At least half way through the movie the two of you were kissing. Clint and Nat, who were sitting next to the two of you, shook their heads and tried to enjoy the rest of the movie. The two of you stopped here and there to see what was happening on the screen, but quickly went back to making out. As soon as the movie was over Clint sat up and said “Finally! Calm it down you two.”

The four of you left the theater and got back into the car after Clint had to get a full refill on popcorn. He and Nat had it in the front seat with them but Bucky kept reaching up to steal handfuls for him and you in the back. He was glad you were eating some popcorn.

When all of you returned to the tower it was late and nearly everyone was asleep. Nat and Clint went to their room and Bucky and you went to yours. “Hey I’m going to go take a shower I’ll be back in like ten minutes babe.”

“Alright as long as I don’t have to help you shower and stuff. But I will gladly help you get undressed.” A grin ever so slowly crawled across his face as he slip his hands under your shirt. 

“Babe, no not now I’m not in the mood” you pushed his hands away. “Maybe tomorrow night.”

“But babe I’m in the mood. And I thought you wanted a baby, to make babies we have sex and so on. Don’t you still want a baby?”

“I- I don’t know Bucky. I don’t think I would be a good mom, what if I kill them on accident. What if I hurt them. Bucky I don’t if I can do this anymore. I don’t want to hurt them or you.”

“Hey hey hey you would make a great mother, you would never hurt them baby, and you would never hurt me.” Both of you looked at each other. ”I don’t know how many times I have to tell you, you’re perfect in every way and I’m so lucky that I’m the man you married and want to start a family with.” he kissed all over your face. “I love you.” With this he grabbed both your cheeks and pulled you in for a kiss which you returned. You felt his hands tugging the bottom of your shirt up and you decided not to fight him this time. After he quickly removed your shirt you pulled off his. He removed your bra and pushed you back into the bed so he could start kissing your chest. He removed his pants and underwear while still mapping your chest and now your stomach. “There’s about to be a baby growing in there and they’re gonna be beautiful just like their mother.” 

“You mean handsome like you.”

“I mean like you.” he kissed you and ran his hand up and down the side of your body. “God I missed seeing you like this.” your hands went for his hair as you moaned quietly as he entered you. He started out torturously slow. A smirk plastered on his face as he saw you squirm beneath him. Small moans poured out of your mouth as he kissed along your chest and neck with the same speed as his thrusts. 

“Babe! This is torture please, pleaaase give me more.”

“But you're not in the mood remember.”

“Bucky please. I need you” he cut you off with a kiss and slowly thrusted faster and harder. Once he pulled away for air he began to move faster and rougher. Moans poured out of both of your mouths. You could feel your arms losing their strength so you slid them down his back. His hair quickly fell in his face. His moans got louder and so did yours. He began to suck on your neck leaving a giant hickey in that area. You could feel your peak creeping up. He began to thrust rougher and rougher causing you to moan louder and louder. Bucky’s metal hand continued to run up and down the side of your body as the other held him up just inches above you. The cold metal of his hand against your hot sweaty body made your climax come even faster. After minutes of thrusts your climax hit you hard and left you paralyzed clinging to Bucky. His came shortly after yours. He slowly pulled out and kissed you deeply while laying down and pulling you on top of him. “We made a huge mess didn’t we?”

“I would think it’s safe to say not that big of a mess but still a tiny bit. Easily cleanable.” the two of you stayed like that the rest of the night. You woke up alone in bed with the blanket over you. You slowly got up and wrapped up in a towel and went to go shower.

After your shower you got dressed in black oversized baggy sweats that clung to your hips and a red fitted tank top with your hair in a messy bun on the top of your head. You walked into the training room and were met with Nat and Bucky sparing together. You sat next to Clint, who still had the giant bucket of popcorn, and waited. “Did you and Bucky have fun last night?” You looked at Clint and he had a huge grin on his face. “We’re right down the hall from you guys, we heard you i mean it wasn’t very hard to put together either. You’re in a better mood and so is Buck plus there is a giant ass hickey on your neck.” He ate another clump of popcorn.

“Well shit.” A few minutes later Nat had Bucky pinned against the mat. He quickly got out of it and had her pinned down to where she couldn’t escape. They both walked over. Nat was in her typical training uniform, leggings and a tank top similar to yours. Bucky in almost matching sweat pants as you and a tight short sleeve shirt. 

“Hey there sexy, how did you sleep?” Bucky said as he reached for a handful of popcorn. 

“I slept beautifully thank you for asking Buck, I always knew you secretly cared about me.” Clint said as he stuffed more popcorn in his mouth. 

“I was talking to Y/N, dipshit.” he held out a hand to help you stand back up. “Let’s get you to the kitchen so you can eat something babe.”

Clint couldn’t help himself, “Nah I’m good I got some popcorn.”

Bucky slapped him in the back of the head and held your hand taking you into the kitchen only to be greeted with a burning smell. Standing in front of the stove was Steve and Tony in matching aprons covered in flour. “Hi Y/N!” Steve sounded like an excited puppy. 

“We tried to make you waffles to try and cheer you up some but I think we burnt them.” Tony tried to sound as casual as possible but failed. All of a sudden Coulson hauled ass into the kitchen with a fire extinguisher.

“Why do I smell something burning?!” Coulson was looking around in a panic trying to find what was on fire. He saw Steve and Tony standing there in aprons. “Oh you two are just cooking.” With that he just walked away. 

“Great parenting.” Tony commented. “He didn’t even notice there really is a fire in the oven right now.”

“Wait what’s in the oven right now?!” Bucky nearly screamed.

Steve and Tony looked to the oven. “Oh right,” Steve said. “Don’t open the oven.”

Coulson was immediately back in the kitchen. This time he had his sunglasses and two fire extinguishers. “Alright. Open the oven.”

“Y/N maybe we should go in the living room.” Bucky suggested.

“Yeah that’s probably smart.” You and Bucky quickly evacuated into the living room. He jumped on the long couch and you climbed next to him. He wrapped his arms around you tightly and grabbed the remote so you guys could watch tv until the kitchen was safe again. You found yourself wanting to fall asleep again despite just waking up. Anytime you were in Bucky’s massively muscular arms you felt safe and like you could sleep and not worry about a single thing. You tried to stay awake but Bucky’s arms were far too overpowering. You gave up and closed your eyes to hopefully get some more sleep. 

About an hour had passed when you woke up to the smell of fresh pancakes. You sat up and looked around to see your husband and a God towering over the stove making pancakes while Steve and Tony watched crouching hidden behind the island. Thor glanced over and saw you were awake. He whispered something in Bucky’s ear. “You looked tired so I let you sleep some more babe.” he smiled as he balanced plates on his hands and walking over to you. He set one down in front of you.

“I’m guessing you and Thor had to take over the cooking?”

“Yeah long story short Steve and Tony, well at least Tony isn’t allowed to cook anymore.”

“What?!” Tony said through a mouthful of pancakes.

“Let’s just eat here in the living room.” Bucky suggested. “Tony and Steve are still cleaning their mess.”

Bucky got back on the couch next to you and you got comfortable in his arms again so you could purposely make it difficult for him to eat his breakfast. He was too strong and still managed to finish his full plate in around 10 bites.

Thor walked up, “Lady Y/N could you assist me with my hair I've been having issues with it lately.”

“Sure thing Thor let me go grab some of my stuff.” you kissed Bucky’s cheek and got up to get brushes and hair ties. When you came back Bucky was gone

“Y/N your husband is attempting to clean up the kitchen with the rest of the men. I recommend not going in there for a while they set a lot of things on fire.”

“Alright now sit on your rear end in front of me.” The massive god did what he was told. After what seemed like hours you finally had Thor’s hair completely brushed and de-tangled. You couldn’t help but smell the air. “Hey Thor do you smell something? Like cake, I smell cake.”

“Uh maybe they’re making more pancakes.” Thor said nervously.

“No that’s definitely cake I smell.” you began to get up when Thor quickly got up in front of you and carried you into another room. 

“I didn’t enjoy that view, this is much better.”

“Thor what is going on? What room are we in? Why is it so dark in here?” the lights quickly flicked on and you were greeted with a room of Earth's mightiest heroes in the goofiest party hats.

“Happy Birthday Y/N!” Everyone was in unison and you couldn’t help but glare at your two best friends and husband. You didn’t like celebrating your birthday much. You hadn’t told very many people when your birthday was, a few of those people were Steve, Nat, and Bucky. 

“From the looks of it,” Scott walked over and looked at your neck, “Bucky already gave you his present.” Him and Clint went into a giggling fit high fiving each other. 

“Haha Scott real funny.” you said as you made your way over to your husband. 

“Happy birthday baby. Now I know you don’t like celebrating it that much so that’s why it’s in the morning, so after we can spend the entire day watching old movies and snuggling.” he kissed the top of your head. 

“Thank you babe.” You said smiling.

“Alright can we eat cake now? I’m starving.” Scott said.

“Yea we got a cake made finally.” Steve said.

“Let's just be clear that I made the cake after you two fried the first one.” Coulson said.

“Yeah yeah let's just eat.” Tony said.

The entire group brought you back into the kitchen and presented a giant chocolate cake. They all began to sing happy birthday. After you blew out the candles Bucky took you to the side, “Babe I’m supposed to go away for a week or two to monitor something. I leave tomorrow morning. But i’ll try to be back as soon as I can. ”

“You promise you’ll be back within two weeks?”

“Yes of course.”

“We need to do two weeks worth of cuddling tonight then.”

“That’s why your party is in the morning. So we can cuddle all damn day.”

“Sounds perfect. Now let’s eat some cake.” Coulson had already sliced some pieces of cake and had them on small paper plates. He had given you the biggest piece of cake. After everyone had a piece of cake they all gathered around the giant couch. 

“Hey Tony put a movie on.” Tony nodded and got up to put a movie on and sat back down. Clint and Nat sat together, Wanda and Vision sat together, everyone else either sat in one giant group or were spread out all over the living room furniture or floor. 

Once the movie was over everyone parted and did their own thing. Nat and Clint probably went training or to the ammo store. Tony and Steve were messing around in the kitchen. And everyone else went to their rooms or roamed around the building. “I talked everyone into leaving the living room to ourselves babe.” with that Bucky got up and turned on some slow music, dimmed the lights a little, and casually strolled back over to you and held out his hand. “May I have this dance beautiful?”

“Of course you can.” you took his hand and pulled yourself up. You put your hands on the back of his neck as he placed his on your waist and pulled you even closer to him to where the two of your bodies were pressed together. He looked into your eyes and kissed your nose while slightly swaying. You texted your head on his chest and he rested his head on top of yours. “Thank you babe.”

“No problem honey, I love you so damn much. I’m so lucky to be your husband.”

“I love you too.” you closed your eyes and let your husband lead the swaying. At some point you heard the door open and some giggles. After what felt like hours upon hours of swaying Bucky picked you up and began carrying you into his room. 

“You seem sleepy baby why don't you lay down and take a nap.”

“You sure baby? I don’t want to ruin your plans for today. “

“Yeah babe it just means more cuddling.” he gently sat you down on his bed and crawled over you and pulled you on top of him. After a few minutes you were asleep and he began to read a book. You ended up staying asleep for the rest of the day. When you woke up you found Bucky watching one of his favorite documentaries. “It’s about time you woke back up beautiful, I was starting to get lonely. Have I ever told you how cute you look when you're knocked out cold?”

“Shut up Buck.” you buried your face in his chest and groaned. “How long was I asleep babe?” 

“I’d say a good probably five hours.” he smiled and played with your hair. “You do remember that i leave in the morning right babe?” You nodded. He kissed the top of your head and pulled your face up to his and softly kissed you. “Let's go get in the shower babe.”

You both got up and made your way into the bathroom to get undressed and into the shower. Bucky immediately went to wash your hair so you stood there for a few minutes. You jumped when he started massaging your shoulders. “Because why not babe.” he said before you could ask anything. 

“Baby you’re awesome.” You two stood under the running water for what felt like ever. “I’m really gonna miss you. What am I supposed to do for two weeks?”

“I asked the other guys to make sure you’re doing alright while I’m gone. I’m pretty sure they’ll be entertaining.”

“You never told me why you have to go away.” Bucky paused your massage and jumped slightly. You knew immediately this was something he didn’t want to tell you. “Babe, what are you doing in these two weeks?”

A few moments of silence passed before he continued massaging your back and shoulders more firmly and taking in a long sigh. “I was really hoping you didn’t ask.” He said softly. You turned off the water and stepped out of the shower to grab your towel. “Y/N hold on I didn’t want to upset you.”

“Bucky please just tell me what’s going on?” You pleaded. 

Bucky looked you in the eye and then grabbed his towel before taking your hand in his. “It’s Hydra.”

You shuddered upon hearing that name. “What this time? And why two weeks? And why were you trying to keep it a secret?

“Let’s dry off and go to the room first.” he suggested. You nodded your head sadly and the two off you dried off and got dressed before he picked you up and carried you back to his room. When you arrived he sat you down on the bed and sat next to you. He wrapped his arms around you tightly and gave you a few kisses on you cheek.

“Babe, in recent events, Hydra’s been using you as bait to get me and they’re still bent on that. But recent intel found out that now they plan on finding you and killing you on sight. They also have plans to kill off the rest of the Avengers. That one will be tough, but I’m mostly worried for you. Also,-” he took another deep breath. “They have the book.”

You gasped lightly. You knew about the book. The book that had everything about the Winter Soldier. Including how to switch the soldier on and off in an instant. 

“I told Fury to burn that book and I thought he did but he told me he kept it and of course Hydra found it and stole it. I’m just scared for myself and you Y/N. It only takes 10 words and I’m gone. I don’t want it to happen anymore. Some of the other guys will go on small missions to try to find Hydra bases and strongholds and whatever. I asked to exclude you because of how bent they seem to be on straight up killing you.”

“But what does that mean you’ll be doing?” 

“Fury says some of his scientists may have found a way to erase the words from my memory and that may assure that I’ll never be triggered by them again. They say the process can take anywhere from a few hours to a month. I want to get the words out of my head and never have to risk losing control and hurting anyone, especially you.” He leaned in and kissed your lips gently. “I just don’t want to lose you.” He cuddled you even harder when he said that making you feel sad and scared for him. 

You wrapped your arms around him and rubbed his back. “I understand Bucky. And I’m scared to lose you too. Please be careful. And come home as soon as you can. I'll be waiting.

“I know you will. Please promise me you won’t go on any Hydra missions. I don’t want them getting you.”

“I promise.” you said right before he charged in for a kiss.

There was a sudden knock at the door. To your surprise it was Vision. When granted permission to enter he opened the door while holding Tony dressed like a giant baby. “You guys want some ice cream? My sadness senses were tingling.” 

Bucky pulled away and laughed. “I could definitely go for some ice cream what about you babe?”

“Oh yeah especially from Iron Man dressed as a baby.” 

“This is totally Clint’s idea.” Tony said.

Vision looked confused. “But Mr. Stark I thought it was your-”

“Nah, nah, nah, Clint suggested it I just went with it.” Tony laughed nervously. 

You and Bucky casually walked behind Vision and Baby Tony down into the large kitchen where Coulson was already making ice cream sundaes. 

“Aww, Mama making us ice cream.” Bucky said. 

“Yes, so these two idiots over here don’t burn anything.” He said without looking up. 

“Ice cream is frozen though.” Tony said.

“Yea, you guys burned liquid frosting on a cake and you are almost classified as a mad scientist so your cooking privileges are gone.” Tony’s mouth dropped and his pacifier fell to the ground. Steve giggled from the living room. “You helped Steve, your privileges are gone too.” A long and heavy groan was heard from the living room. 

“Alright you kids want ice cream you come in here and tell me what you want!” Everyone tried to charge through the tiny door. “Please make a line! Seriously you are all supposed to be adults!”

After dispersing the ice cream to all of the Avengers everyone made their way into the living room to watch Animal House. Everyone assumed their normal cuddle positions; You and Bucky, Wanda and Vision, Nat and Clint, and all the other singles sat on their own. Throughout the movie everyone ate their ice cream and occasionally talked and laughed with each other. It was a perfect night with the family. You and Bucky finished your ice cream quickly so you could cuddle closer quickly. Bucky had grabbed a blanket to keep you warm and close. You barely paid attention to the screen because you were more focused on quietly making out with Bucky under the blankets. The others made comments and cute noises at you two but you didn’t care. The movie was halfway through when you guys finally settled down and it was only a few minutes later when you were out cold. 

You awakened in Bucky’s bed. It was nearly 3am and the lights were lightly dimmed. 

“Well good evening Babe.” Bucky said. He sat up and leaned in for a kiss.

“Oh thank god I thought you left.” You nearly cried hugging him. 

“I was scared you’d sleep through my leaving. I was hoping we could have a bit of, fun, before I have to go off and deal with Hydra for a while.” He leaned in for another kiss before pulling you close to him and snaking his hands up your shirt. He slowly took your shirt off and went to work on your shorts. When he had your shirt and shorts off he carefully took off your undergarments while kissing your neck. Your hand went for his sweatpants. The both of you couldn’t help but smile while looking at each other. One hand was on your waist while the other was used to hold himself up. He slowly worked his way down to your stomach and back up to your lips. He was going terribly slow. “I’m going to be gone for two whole weeks, away from you. I’m gonna make this last a while.” he whispered in your ear quite wickedly. He gently pushed you into the bed kissing and nipping at your chest and neck. He couldn’t help but smirk and growl in your ear, “I’m going to map every goddamn part of your body. So get comfy because I’m going to take my time doing it.” You couldn’t help but bite your lip as he ever so,slightly kisses down your chest ong to your stomach then each of your legs and back up. He kept repeating this process, each time slower than the last. You kept trying to pull him back up to your lips but he refused. 

“Bucky this is too slow.” You tried to plead to him.

“Excellent.” he growled. He started to skim your neck with kisses, the metal arm still caressing your waist and side. You wrapped your arms around his body and held on trying to get him to move faster, but he spent much more time on your neck. “I said get comfy, we’re going to be here a while.” he continued kissing up and down your body incredibly slow for what seemed like hours. He then moved up to your lips. While doing so you felt his metal hand sliding down towards your legs and slowly pushing them apart. “Don’t think I’m going any faster.” You were in a deep kiss when he began to enter you, even more slowly. He was finally inside you but his first thrust was barely anything. 

“Bucky please!”

“Patience babe.” Was all he had to offer. His thrusts became harder but they were still too slow. He bent down to kiss you again and your hands grabbed onto his hair. With another thrust he lifted his head to try to catch some breath. His expression said he was enjoying this very much. “I’m gonna miss seeing you like this.”

“Dammit just go faster!” And he did, slightly, causing you to moan softly. You clung onto his back when he attacked your neck again. You knew you would have a lot of dark hickies to last you two weeks now. His thrusts were lightly picking up speed but were still too slow. It was driving you to near insanity. “Bucky please! I need you!” A rougher thrust hit you and you had to moan louder. He was starting to groan himself right in your ear. He moved onto to your chest again and moved his thrusts faster. You were moaning and crying out for him as his speed picked up. Now you could feel your climax getting closer. His thrusts became much harder now and now your strength and sanity was starting to leave you completely. He quickly went from too little to too much. “Bu-” His thrust cut you off. 

“Sorry hun, thought you were begging for that.” He continued harder and faster. You were so close to your end now. Your body gave up on you and your arms and head collapsed back onto the bed. Bucky continued on your chest and soon back to your neck. Your moans were long and heavy which only made him more eager to finish you off. A few more thrusts and you were done, you knew it. He did too. He leaned in against your ear and growled deeply “You are mine. Always mine.” Your climax hit and you were gone. You panted and strived for each breath as you recovered yourself. You could tell he hit his climax too when he collapsed on top of you. You remained like that for a few moments but it felt like days. 

“Once you were both conscious again, Bucky pulled out gently and laid down by your side so he could cuddle you up with him. “I don’t wanna leave. I really don’t. I love you and I need you and I don't know what I’m gonna do without you.” He started kissing your lips and body again. You were still very weak from a few minutes ago but you allowed his kisses to continue. “ Being away from you is torture.”

“I’ll be right here when you get back. Please hurry back. I need you to hurry.”

“I will try. I promise.” He laid you on your back and laid his head on your belly. “Is there a little one in here yet? 

“I’m not sure yet.” you smiled.

“If there is, take care of the little guy for me. I’ll have to pamper the both of you when I return.” He smiled and rubbed and kissed your belly for a few more minutes while you laid back and relaxed. You were very tired now and just wanted to sleep with your husband forever now. Once he was done he cuddled up with you again and you were immediately out cold as soon as your head hit his chest. He fell asleep soon after one more kiss. 

The next time you woke Bucky was gone and you were alone.


	21. Her Hero's Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter for now, a new one will be up in the next few days hopefully. hope your enjoying you and Bucky's little adventure. It's only going to get better from here on.

Bucky had been gone for about a week now. You spent most of your time alone. The worst time was at night. You had been having nightmares again, the same ones as before. The one causing you and Bucky to meet and the one where you saw your friend beg for their life. You hadn't been able to go on missions lately. They have all been about Hydra. You had a bunch of pent up emotions and took care of them the best way you knew how, beating the shit out of something. You changed into leggings and one of Bucky's shirts. As you were kicking and punching the dummies you could feel yourself about to break but you continued anyways. Not very much later you began screaming, crying, and throwing everything. You slumped down in a corner with your knees to your chest and your hands holding your head. Everyone hearing the screaming came running in to find the training room destroyed and you curled up in a corner slowly rocking your self back and forth. After Nat calmed you down you walked out and went into the living room to lay down on the massive couch. You slowly fell asleep. Nat walked in looking for you so you talk to Bucky. He had made a video call to he could say hi to everyone. She noticed you were asleep so she quietly switched the camera around so he could see you sleeping. After the call ended Nat had Steve carry you into Buckys room for the night. A few days later you Nat and Steve were helping Fury move stuff when suddenly Nat pulled you to the side.

“Here you go honey you might want to check soon.” she handed you a pregnancy test.

Another week had passed. Bucky was supposed to get back today but he didn’t. A few more days passed without him returning. You sat around all day in the living room waiting for him to walk through those doors. You began to read a book and fall asleep slightly. When you woke he still wasn’t home so you decided to go take a bath. It was about seven at night and you were relaxing in a bubble bath when you heard the door open and soft foot steps. You looked up and saw a badly bruised Bucky holding a bouquet of roses. He slowly walked over kneeled down next to the tub. “ Y/N-” you quickly cut him off with a deep passionate kiss to the lips. 

You slowly pulled away and looked at him. “You’re late.”

“I know baby it took a couple more days than expected but it worked babe. Everything Hydra put into my head, it’s all gone. I don’t have to worry about it anymore.” he smiled and stood up. “Can I join?”

“No you can’t. Of course you can babe you always can.” 

He put the bouquet of roses down on the counter as he started to undress and got in kissing you. You notices he was wincing in pain and he slowly got in the warm water. He pulled away and leaned back against the wall so you could lean your head against his bare chest. With him undressed you couldn’t help but notice how badly he was actually injured. He was littered in cuts and bruises and something that looked like a knife wound on his side. 

“What happened why do you look like you went through hell?”

“It’s nothing babe, don’t worry about it.” He began to rub the top of your back, neck, and shoulders.

“Are you sure baby? Did something bad happen?” you couldn’t help but be nosey and push it out of him.

He hesitated, “Hydra broke into the medical ward. One of them had the book, and started saying, you know….” he stopped rubbing your shoulders to use air quotes, ‘the words.’ But someone grabbed it before they could finish and guess who got to beat the shit outta em.” he sat up a little bit and squared his shoulders to mock Steve’s famous ‘I’m a hero fuck yeah’ pose. “Me that's who. Told you it was nothing to worry about.”

You couldn’t but glare at him and poke some of the bruises and knife wound, “From the looks of it the guy almost beat you. Are you sure you're ok? I’m gonna treat and clean all of it just in case.”

“Only if you promise that you’ll make me some of the plum cobbler from our honeymoon. And pay attention to me constantly ‘because I'm like a puppy now babe, I'm hurt so I need extra attention and extra love.”

“Don't I always pay attention to you?”

He tried to change the subject as quickly as possible, “So the baby situation.”

“Not yet babe but soon hopefully.” you kissed the bottom of his chin. He rubbed your stomach and kissed your neck.

“I'm so happy to be back home with my hot ass wife.” He kept rubbing your stomach while you finished your time in the bathtub. After a while you were ready to get out but it took some time because Bucky was clearly more damaged than he claimed. It took him forever to stand up and he limped all the way to the room.

While you got dress he got dressed and laid down on the bed. “Babe, I think I’m stuck here now.” he said

“And why is that?”

“I’m too sore to move.”

Once you were dressed you asked him “Will you be alright there for a short while?”

“What Babe where are you going? Don’t leave me alone.” He added a sad face at the end. 

“Making some plum cobbler of course.”

He stopped being sad instantly. “Oh, yeah, that’s important. Ok I'll be right here sweetie!”

“That’s what I thought.” You gave him a forehead kiss and made your way down to the kitchen. 

It only took you about 20 minutes to make the cobbler with help from Vision. He said he wanted to learn to cook for Wanda so he was watching you and helping when he could. 

Just to spite your injured husband you came back to the room and sat on the foot of the bed eating the cobbler.

“Wheres mine babe?”

“In the kitchen.”

“Aw come on babe. Seriously where’s mine?”

“I told you, in the kitchen next to the cobbler.” All of a sudden Vision phased through the floor holding a plate full of plum cobbler. Vision casually handed the massive plate of plum cobbler to the brunette and left by slowly sinking through the floor.

“At least Vision loves me enough to bring me cobbler.”

You rolled your eyes and put your plate down. “Is Vision gonna have your baby eventually? Will he surprise you with a present tomorrow? I think not.”

“Wait what. You got me something as a surprise?”

“I was going to in the morning but maybe I won’t now.”

“Woah now let’s not do something that we’ll regret later doll.” he set his plate down and pulled you down on to the bed and into his bare chest. “I love you Y\N and you know that. You’re the only one who puts up with my shit and it’s awesome.”

“I know.” you kissed his neck and laid your head on his chest. “I spoil you too much.” with that the two of you watched movies and went to bed.

It was about six in the morning when Nat busted through your door to wake you up. “Y\N! Get up we’re going shopping today! Oh hi Buck.” She dragged you out of bed and threw a pair of jeans and a t shirt at you. “Come on all that girly shit ain’t waiting. Hurry up. You can have private time with Bucky later but right now it’s girl time. Let’s go.”

All of a sudden you heard Steve yelling, “Come on Buck up and outta bed!!”

You groaned and got dressed. Kissing Bucky before leaving with Nat. You knew what one stop was, Bucky’s surprise. Nat saved that stop for last. After what felt like hours upon hours it was finally time for your last stop. Suddenly you could hare Steve.

“So that’s all you told her? If she broke her promise about going on Hydra missions she would have found out Buck you gotta get rid of that thing and tell her the truth.”

“I know I just don’t want to mess up especially since we’re trying for another baby and stuff.”

You followed their voices and found them, “Tell me the truth about what?”

“About my addiction to parrots. Obviously Y\N. Jeez always so nosey.” you couldn’t help but kick Steve in the shin.

Nat finally caught up to the three of you “Hey we’re almost done we just need one more store, do you guys want to hang out while Y\N tries on some clothes?”

“Uhh Nat the last stop was for that ‘thing’.

“Oh that’s right. So why don’t the guys just hang around out here while we go into the store?”

“Sounds like a plan then Nat.” 

The guy’s stayed in the courtyard at the mall while you and Nat went into a lingerie store. You had picked out a red bra and matching underwear with gray lace with traces of silver thread. You asked Nat if she could go get a couple more options. She gave you couple different kinds but the first one you tried on stood out the most so you bought that one.

“Jesus Christ babe did you get lost in there or something?” Bucky was waiting not too far from the store. He was casually trying to see what was in the bag you were holding.

“Uh, no, this isn’t for you. Yet.” You have to swing the bag away.

“Yet?” 

“Y/N come on let’s go!” Nat was calling you from across the hall. 

“I’ll see you later babe. You and Steve have fun. Why are you guys here anyway?” 

Bucky just stared and said “Umm, you know, guy stuff.”

“Ok you have fun with that and I’ll see you at home.” You gave him a quick kiss and ran off with Nat before he could sneak another attempt for a look in the bag.

As soon as you and Nat got back to the tower, you had a slight idea what the guys were doing when you walked in on Tony yelling “Where’s my damn credit card?!”

You and Nat just shook your heads and you went to carefully hide what you bought at the store. That would have to wait until later. 

You and Nat had a couple hours to waste so why not spar together. After an hour or two you guys were done and walked out to Steve and bucky setting something up in the living room. 

“What are you setting up babe?”

“Dinner. Steve and I just bought it with Tony’s card.” he smiled like he had jost won the lottery. “Oh and I bought some stuff for you too. But you have to wait until after dinner.”

“That’s fine but you might want to give me my surprise first, I have a feeling that once you see what i got you you won’t want to do anything.” you grinned

“It’s that awesome of a present then huh?”

“You have no idea babe.” with that you pecked his cheek and sat down to eat.

A few minutes passed and everyone was sitting down now so you all began to fill your plates with the various chinese foods.

The curiosity in Tony was killing him. “So Y/N, do you know if there's a baby on the way?”

Bucky kicked his foot underneath the table. “I’m not sure yet I haven't gone in awhile seeing as though Bucky hasn’t been here.”

“Well I hope there is. The two of you deserve to be happy and have family.”

Everyone looked at Tony like he was sick. Rhodes even went as far to go grab a thermometer to check his temperature. “You feeling alright Tony? You”re not running a fever so that’s good.”

Tony threw his hands up in the air and said “I’m just pointing out the obvious.”

“You know what I’ll check later and tell you all in the morning.” You said. Nearly everyone groaned with your answer. 

Tony frowned at you and started gathering more food onto his plate. As he was getting seconds he paused and started looking around the table full of Chinese food. “Where did you guys get all of this? And how?”

No one answered but Steve and Bucky had to fight to hold back laughter. 

“You know what. I don’t even care. I would like my credit card to be returned to my desk exactly how it was found or else I’m blasting porn on the loudspeakers.”

This got everyone’s attention and complete silence. You gave Bucky a look which he avoided by glancing nervously at Steve. 

“Hey are we watching a movie or what?” Nat called out. 

“Buck might be too tired he did get back last night, jet lags a bitch he could still be adjusting.” steve said winking at his brunette friend.

About thirty minutes after everyone finished bucky excused himself and you followed closely behind him.

“Babe do you really think I could be pregnant again?”

“I hope you aren’t just so i can love on you all i want when I want baby. But if you are thats awesome I can't wait to see my wife holding my child.” he kissed the top of your head before going into his room and emerging back into the hall soon. He handed you a small black velvet box. 

‘What’s this babe?”

“Your present. I wanted to get you something for being so open about the hydra thing.”

You slowly opened the small box. Inside was a small heart necklace surrounded by diamonds. “Babe its beautiful.”

He carefully took it out and gently put it around your neck. “Now, onto my surprise.” he pulled you closer to him when exactly do i get what was in that bag?”

“Hmmm, I’d say in a few minutes.” you went to your room to grab the bag that contained the lingerie and headed back to Bucky’s room. “Now you can’t look other wise the surprise will be ruined.”

“Fine, I won’t look.”

After he turned around you began to take your cloths off to put on the lingerie. You tried to be quiet and kept your eye on Bucky to assure he wasn't looking. You quickly went to examine yourself in the mirror of his dresser even though you knew he would be fine with you anyway. You turned around and went to stand in the middle of the room. “Alright. You can look.”

He slowly turned around and when he saw you he whistled and slowly walked over. “I’m loving my new lingerie. How did you know that lingerie was my favorite to wear?” he chuckled he pulled you into him and kissed you. He slowly sat down on the bed and pulled you into his lap. “You look good babe.” he began kissing your neck and slowly working his way down. 

“Nat helped me pick it out.” you smiled and tilted your head back to give him more access to your neck.

“It suits you perfectly.” He accepted the greater access to your neck and you grabbed onto his hair. He moved his kisses to your chest while you pulled yourself further onto his lap, making him scoot back onto the bed. As he kissed your neck his hands moved down to your waist and he carefully examined all of the lingerie. Once his hands reached your thighs you pushed him backwards until he lay flat on the bed and you sat firmly on his lap. You ever so slightly rocked your hips causing a groan to come from Bucky. “I missed you so much baby.” you bent down to kiss him deeply. Suddenly Bucky remembered what he and Steve had talked about. He pulled away. “Babe before get going I need to tell you what actually happened and why I’m so beat up.” He moved you back a little bit and sat up. “It’s about what took me so long to come back and why i was a few days late.”

“O-ok.”

“We were in the middle of one of the procedures when Hydra got in and killed the scientists and tried to change me again. They were successful.” 

It took you a moment to realise what he was talking about. “You lied to me about saying you got rid of them!” You scrambled to your feet and threw your clothes on. 

He quickly grabbed your hand and pulled you back onto the bed “Until Wanda showed up and undid it. But I fought Clint, Scott and Thor and hurt them pretty badly.”

“How do i know that you didn't kill any citizens or any scientists when you went all crazy?! You still got rid of the book right?”

“Not exactly,” he dug through his bag and pulled out the small red book that had the power to control him.

“Why wouldn’t you get rid of it babe?! We need to get rid of it ASAP, especially before the baby is born if I’m even pregnant again!” Tears slowly appeared at the corners of your eyes as you stood up.

“I know babe but i brought it back for Fury. He wants it for something.”

“Why the hell does Fury need it? So he can control you at will too?”

“Baby, I don’t know why he wants it just come lay back down with me.” he patted the area next to him.

“Not until i find out why Fury wants that stupid little nightmare inducing book.” you took the book and left to go find anyone who would tell you why Fury wanted that book.

Bucky quickly got dressed and raced after you. “Babe, calm down just come lay down with me we can ask him and Coulson tomorrow, please baby?”

“Promise?”

“Promise. Now let's go back to the room so I can get a better look at that surprise.” he grinned when you grabbed his hand.

“Fine.” you followed him back into his room and he quickly undressed himself and you again and brought you over to the bed. 

“Come here beautiful.” he kissed you deeply and hovered over your body while your arms went around the back of his neck and your hands went in his hair. You could feel him smile against your lips as he slowly pulled away. He brought himself back up to hover over you to admire the sight. He smiled, but then it was a smirk. “Babe, it’s gorgeous and you look wonderful, but i think this is in the way.”

He snapped the clip from the back of your bra and quickly tore it off you so he could better attack your chest. It would be better for another time. You went to help remove the bottom part of your outfit but Bucky grabbed your hands and pinned them above your head while saying “Not too fast now.” He was still working on your chest and stomach but you did not fight. It took him minutes but he worked down to release the few clips and remove your bottoms. “Better.”

“You’re not fully undressed yet babe what’s taking you so long?” You asked with your attitude. 

“Just hold on I like taking my time and you are very impatient.” he replied quickly. You groaned and he finally sped up a tiny bit, removing his boxers and pulling himself closer to you. He starting kissing up and down your neck and chest again, giggling at every soft moan. You jumped when you felt his cold metal hand start caressing your thigh. You tried to relax from that but gasped when he bit down and started sucking on one nipple. Your hands latched onto his hair. You didn’t even realise it when he quickly entered you below. “Patience is a virtue.” He growled.

“Shut up.” You hissed.

His thrusts started slow and torturous his favorite. It always worked on both of you. He continued littering the top of you with kisses and an occasional nibble. While still holding his hair you were able to land some kisses on his neck before he started getting rougher. His thrusts were getting rougher and you were already losing strength. You threw your head back on the pillow but still held on to him by his back. You didn’t realise you were scratching him with your nails hard enough to draw blood, but he didn’t care at all. He brought his lips back to your neck with his next thrust and your strength was almost all taken from you. You let your hands fall to grab his wrists that were next to your waist. You suddenly realised he was slowing down. 

“Bucky, wha-” He brought his lips over yours before you could finish and kissed you deeply. He was going slower but harder. You tried calling out that you were close but you couldn’t break the kiss. With his panting and rushed breathing you knew he was close too. It only took one more thrust before you lost control with him. You finally screamed out and you were both gone, him falling on top of you. After a few minutes he slowly pulled out and laid next to your sucking on your neck creating a few hickeys. “Buck, I love you.”

“Love you too baby. What time is it? Like ten or something?”

“Yeah it’s ten thirty. Why?”

“Just wondering baby.” He went back to your neck smiling.

“Babe let me see your back, I want to see how badly I scratched your back.”

“It’s fine babe if anything it’s just a couple scratches. No big deal.”

“Babe pleaaaaase. I just wanna check.”

“Fine.” he groaned and rolled over onto his stomach while you sat up.

“Oh shit. Babe I made you bleed.” you got up to get something to clean his wounds with. “I’m gonna clean them plus this knife wound on your side.” You began to clean the wounds. After a couple minutes you finished his back and he laid on his back looking up at you. “God whoever stitched you up did a shity job. I’m going to redo your stitches baby.”

“Whatever you want to do baby.” he smiled and grabbed your hand kissing it. He watched you concentrate on getting his stitches out and getting the right supplies to stitch him back up properly. “You know one of us won’t make it one day right babe?”

“I know, but that doesn’t stop either of us from going on missions. It definitely won’t affect how much I love you or how badly I want to have a baby.”

He smiled. “You almost done? Can you look at my ribs baby? They kinda hurt.”

“Do you think you broke a few?”

“Maybe.” he watched you as you finished stitching him up and bandaging up the area. You moved onto his ribs gently pressing on each rib and carefully watching his facial expressions for any alterations. “Your ribs seem fine except for a little bruising baby.”

“Perfect.” he smiled and jumped on top of you kissing you. “You seem a little tired baby. Want to watch some tv?”

“Sure why not.” you smiled and kissed his neck sucking a little causing a hickey. You heard a soft groan. “Did that feel good or something baby?” you couldn’t help but smile when he laid his forehead on your shoulder. 

“I love the things you do to me baby.” he kissed your shoulder moving to your neck slowly lowering himself next to you.

“I love the things you do to me.” you sucked on his neck more causing a deep purple hickey. You laid your head on his shoulder and slowly drifted off to sleep.

“I must have really tired her out.” he smiled and shifted to where he was on his side and your head was resting on his bicep. You instantly curled up. He put his metal arm over your waist and pulled you closer while pulling the blankets up and falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the previous chapters!!


	22. Panic Attacks are a Bitch

You woke up in a bed by yourself. You felt like you were about to throw up so you ran into the bathroom. After about thirty minutes of puking you left the bathroom and put on your new training clothes, sweat pants and a purple sports bra. You went into the training room to find Bucky sparring with Steve. Bucky had no shirt on so you could see the scratches on his back from the night before. Bucky had Steve pinned to the mat in a headlock. “I give! Buck I give!”

Bucky let go chuckling and went to go get a drink of water. Steve already had a decent look at the hickeys on Bucky’s neck and he saw the ones that Bucky had left on yours.

“I see you too are matching.” he tapped the side of his neck laughing. “Buck seems to have a few more cuts on his back than what was there from the mission. I wonder how they got there.”

“Steve chill, you’ll understand if you get married and actually love someone.”

“That was rude even for you Buck.”

“What can I say Steve, it’s true.” he smirked and kissed your cheek. You smiled and saw Fury through the glass and went to go talk to him.

“Hey Fury I got a question for you.”

“Is it why did I tell Bucky to keep the journal? If so it’s for precautionary measures, just in case he gets turned again.”

“What the fuck do you mean, ‘just in case he gets turned again’?! It was your fucking job to make sure it got done in the first place. Who was supposed to cloak the base in the first place. If they did their job correctly we could have destroyed that stupid ass book!”

Bucky heard you yelling and ran out to calm you down. “Babe! Calm down!” Bucky grabbed your arm and pulled you away from Fury. “Babe it’s not his fault. Okay? It’s going to be ok.”

“No it won’t Bucky! I just want those stupid words to be gone and if someone had done their job right you would be fine.” tears swelled in the corners of your eyes. “I just want them gone babe.”

Coulson came up behind Fury. “Y/N it’s just until we find the research papers. The words will be gone but we don’t know how long it will take.” 

“Did you hear him babe? We will get them removed at some point we just don't know when.” Bucky looked at you.

“I need a mission or something so I don’t blow up again.” you buried your face in his chest.

“We don’t have any missions but we just bought new dummies from last time that happened.” Coulson took a couple steps back as if he was scared of being your punching bag.

“Last time what happened?” Bucky asked.

“Watch the security cameras from the past two weeks and you’ll know why.” You stormed off into your room. You saw the pregnancy test that Nat gave you and decided to take it. After about fifteen minutes of pacing back and forth decided whether to wait till Bucky came back to look at it or to look at it right now. You decided you couldn't wait any longer. You grabbed and were speechless. It was positive. 

Fury was showing Bucky you're melt down. “Why didn’t you guys find a mission that didn’t involve Hydra, you know how restless she can get especially by herself. For all I know she’s back at stage one when she first came to the tower. Good job guys, good job.” he gave Fury and Coulson a sarcastic round of applause before leaving and going to find you. “There you are babe.” he walked over and hugged you. “I’m sorry that you snapped baby. I’m going to go shower real quick and then we can cuddle ok?”

“Ok babe.” you smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. While he was showering you came up with a plan on how to tell, well rather show him. 

Bucky came back with a towel wrapped around his waist about ten minutes after he left. “So I take by the way you were screaming you had the nightmares again.”

“Yeah. “ you looked down.

He quickly put a pair of sweats on and laid down next to you. “It’s ok I’m never leaving for that long ever again baby.” he lifted your chin and began to kiss you deeply. His tongue slipped into your mouth and began to explore your mouth. His eyes were closed so you took the opportunity to quickly slip the pregnancy test into the pocket of his sweats before closing your eyes again. He broke the kiss and looked at you. “God I love you and I can’t wait to have a family with you baby.”

“I love you too babe.” you smiled and kissed him again moving closer to him. “I hope it happens soon. I’m craving some ice cream babe.”

“Let’s go get some then.” he smiled and grabbed a shirt while you grabbed a tank top. “You know no one has seen either of us in a while so if we’re seen they’ll be pictures right.” He slid his wallet into the same pocket without noticing the test.

“Maybe we can get Nat to go out then.”

“Yeah, let’s go ask her.” you both got up and went on to search fir Nat.

“Hey Nat can you run to the store and get me some ice cream?”

She thought for a second, “What do i get out of it?”

“You’ll be the second person to know when I’m prego again. Plus Bucky will pay for the ice cream.”

“Deal!”

Bucky fished out his wallet and felt it but decided to ignore it until he got back in the room. He gave Nat ten dollars to go get the ice cream. She returned moments later with the ice cream. “Thank you beautiful.” you smiled and hugged her before grabbing the ice cream and retreating into your room. Bucky followed fishing everything out of his pockets. He stared at the test.

“Babe what's this?” he looked at you

“What do you think it is baby.”

A smile suddenly appeared on his face “Are you? Am I going to be? Oh babe!” he rushed over and kissed you. “When did you find out?”

“Before you left for your shower.” 

“I’m so happy! You know what this means, we have to go shopping for baby stuff, and figure how to tell everyone, and, and, and-”

“Babe! Calm down we will figure all that out later.” you smiled. “We finally did it baby, we’re finally going to have a baby.” suddenly tears of joy started to roll down your cheeks. 

“That means one of us has to tell Fury, you shouldn't be on any missions now, I don’t want you getting hurt now.”

“Ok baby. We can tell everyone in a couple weeks.”

The two of you decided to go ahead and go out to go shopping for the baby. Like Bucky had said neither of you had publicly been out of the tower in awhile. So as expected pictures were taken, but by far the worst ones were when you and Bucky had been looking at cribs, strollers, and such. Worst part was that the pictures had been secretly taken. A few weeks after that little shopping trip Nat busted down your door with a magazine in her hand. “Is it true?!”

“What are you talking about?” you sat up and looked at her as she handed you the magazine with it open to a picture of you and Bucky looking at baby stuff with the headline, ‘Could this be why we haven't seen the couple out in public recently?’. You sighed. “Bucky, it’s time.”

You both got up and went into the living room to find everyone staring at the two of you. “It’s true.” the two of you said it at the same time.

“I am pregnant again but we found out a few weeks ago.” you smiled when Wanda and Nat hugged you while the guys high fived and hugged Bucky. 

“You all know what that means right?” Tony said excitedly.

“And what does that mean, sir?” Coulson asked from the kitchen. He was wearing a chef’s hat and sunglasses.

Tony paused and slowly responded with “A quiet and peaceful inexpensive baby shower.”

“Mhm,” Coulson said before disappearing back into the kitchen. You heard sounds of cooking along with what sounded like Supernanny playing on a cell phone.

“I’m gonna do it.” Tony said quietly. 

“You know he’s like an eagle right?” Clint said.

“If we invite him he’ll be fine.” Steve said. 

The group voted on a casual movie night for tonight as Coulson brought out trays stacked high with waffles. He set the trays out and let everyone get their own plates of food, except for all of the men since they don’t know how to portion their meals. “Children, I will make more later, you all share for now.” Every man gave him mean looks as he walked back into the kitchen. Once everyone had their food every couple chose their couches and cuddled with each other while the singles gathered in their chairs. Coulson was sure to come back later with more waffles and syrup.

This night went like nearly every other night, you made it about halfway through the movie when you got tired so you and Bucky left for your room. This time you were far too tired to do anything more, especially after eating a lot Coulson’s waffles. You didn’t even change to pajamas; you just threw yourself onto the bed and was half asleep. 

“Welp.” Bucky said upon entering the room. Without hesitating he found your pajamas and gently undresses you and got you into your pajamas. Once you were dressed he tried to lay you down so he could change but you clung onto him and begged him to stay. “Babe, I’m just changing clothes. Two seconds, okay?” You let go and heard him fall off the bed and scramble to get to his pajamas. 

“You okay hun?” You were still half asleep.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” He was back in bed in only a minute. He wrapped you up in the blanket with your head laying against his chest. It didn’t take long for you to fall asleep. Bucky fell asleep with one hand on your back and the other holding your belly and your baby.

You awoke to a camera flash. Nat had taken a picture of you a Bucky sleeping. “Nat what the hell?”

“I can explain.” she motioned for you to follow her to the hallway. You got up carefully to be sure you didn't wake Bucky. “It’s for this account dedicated for the two of you, there's actually a lot of people following the page. I haven’t updated it since before Buck came home.” she showed you a picture of you sleeping on the couch with the caption ‘She fell asleep while waiting for her hero to come back home.’ 

“Why?”

“Because the two of you are extremely cute and people need to see.”

“Ok well don't give away the news.”

“Why? Do you plan on saying your prego at Tony’s gala?”

“He’s having another gala? Mother fucker, when is it.”

“In a week.”

“How come no one told me?”

“Everyone was too scared to come up to you.”

“I don't even have a dress man. 

“I can help with that sweetheart. Come with me.” she went to her room and motioned for you to sit while she looked for a dress. “Here it is.” she brought out a black dress. It had one sleeve, exposing the left arm, and the fabric was lacey. It fitted to your body quite nicely actually. “It’s perfect.”

You admired yourself in the full body mirror on the back of her door. “Nat I couldn’t take this dress, it’s yours.”

“It looks way better on you than it ever would on me sweetheart.” she smiled. “And don’t worry about your makeup or hair. I’ll do all that for you.” she smiled and hugged you.

“Thank you Nat.” you hugged her back and changed back into your pajamas and went back into your room to lay back down.

Bucky instantly got on top of you when you laid down. “Where did you go baby? I was lonely.” he smiled and kissed all over your face.

“Nat was helping find a dress for Tony’s next stupid gala.” you smiled “What do you think you're doing mister?”

“Kissing my wife of course. What do you want to do today Mrs. Barnes and future mamma Barnes.” he smiled and kissed you fully on the lips.

You pulled away, “Eat, sleep and watch movies.”

“Sounds like a plan baby. I’ll go make breakfast.”

“I’ll come with.” you both got up and went into the kitchen to be greeted with a God.

“Bucky, Y/N hello!” Thor clapped and went over to hug you. He hugged you a little too tight.

“Not too tight Thor, we don’t want her getting hurt, especially now.” Bucky smiled and hugged him.

“Is she injured? Is she sick?”

“She pregnant again!” Scott's voice carried throughout the room.

“Congratulations!” he smiled and hugged the two of you. “I wish you the best of luck!”

A week had passed and you were getting your hair done. Nat already finished your make up. “Alright girly, there you go all done, now you just need to get dressed and go downstairs.”

“Thanks Nat again for letting me use this dress.”

“It's not a problem honey.” Nat brought out a bright red dress, not a surprise. It was very similar to yours, just a little shorter and more fitting for her. “I’m getting into mine, you get into yours.”

You were on your way to your room when Bucky passed you in a nice black suit with a small bowtie and his hair slicked back in a bun. “Oh babe you’re not dressed yet can I help with that?”

“No, you can go down with the guys and wait for me.”

“But why?”

“Because it is a surprise.”

“Darnit.” He hung his head low and walked away slowly while poorly imitating crying puppy sounds. You went in the room and locked the door so you could get dressed without him seeing. You knew he liked being surprised with outfits.

You took a bit to get in the dress. It was a bit tighter and the single sleeve and lace was a hassle, but well worth it. After a few moments of final touches you were ready to go join the insanity. You opened the door and guess who was right there.

“Sorry hun, I got impatient. Can I look at you yet?” Bucky pleaded.

You sighed and opened the door the rest of the way. Bucky stood there smiling and examining for a few seconds. “Now you are really beautiful tonight.”

You giggled and replied “Thanks babe.”

“You ready for a party?”

“Yep.” 

Bucky came and wrapped his normal arm around your waist and let his hand rest on your belly. “You think this one’s ready to party?”

“I’ll probably be going easy now.”

“Perfectly fine hun.” When you two started walking to the gathering area he kept his arm where it was and you were ready for all the attention to be on you two yet again. Once the two of you joined everyone else, you all got in the limos and left for the gala. All of the girls got into one limo while the men got in the other. The car ride there was a little longer than it was last time and the girls were much more mature than the guys. Once you finally arrived someone opened your door and helped you out. You waited by the limo door for Bucky. The guys’ limo pulled up after yours went away. As soon as the door opened, Scott fell out and landed hard on the concrete. You couldn’t help but laugh as all the other men just stepped over him. Bucky was the last one out so he helped Scott up and joined you. “I think he needs a girlfriend.”

“Probably. So do you have any idea as to why Tony is having a Gala tonight babe?”

“No clue, who knows maybe for once it’s for someone else and not him.” Bucky smiled and then the both of you bursted out into laughter.

“Who am I kidding, it's Tony Stark. Of course it's for him.” 

“You’d be surprised about who this one is for.” Tony said as he walked passed the two of you and waved as camera flashes went off. You and Bucky moved out of the way, but realised the cameras were following you two. Tony was just standing back and giggling. 

“What’s so funny Stark? Is this just a setup or something? So you could spend money and showboat your friends?” Bucky pressured him.

“Babe calm down. It’s Tony he giggles at watching paint dry.” you kissed Bucky’s cheek and held his hand. He kissed your hand and put his normal hand around your waist and posed for pictures with you. After a few minutes you were over pictures and went into the building. 

“The subjects have entered the building.”

The both of you jumped, Bucky instantly put his hand on your stomach and pushed you behind him but saw it was only Coulson hiding behind the giant plant in the corner and relaxed.

“I’ve been compromised.” He said into his watch, then vanished into the plant. Bucky went over to the plant, but his eyes went wide.

“What?”

He gave you a terrified look. “He’s gone. It’s just a plant in dirt.”

“Well, he believes he’s our mother and is obsessed with Supernanny. He’s probably watching us from an air vent now.”

“Babe there’s not even a trap door.” Bucky shifted the plant forward. “This is going to bother me.”

“Come on we’ll find him later. Plus there’s more people with cameras coming.” Once Bucky saw more people he ran back over to grab you and you went toward the people you knew. Immediately you noticed every couple dancing together. Nat and Clint, Wanda and Vision, Scott and Antony, although you had to look to see that one. 

“Trying to avoid paparazzi huh?” Nat asked over the sound of the music. “I think that’s gonna be a bit difficult tonight.”

“Hey, why are they not bothering Tony?” You asked her. She and Clint looked at each other and laughed without giving an answer.

The Avengers got out of the way and let the paparazzi find you and Bucky. “Shit I think I know what he did.” Bucky said. His hand was still holding your belly.

“He wouldn’t, he couldn’t.” you looked down and back up at Stark.

“He probably did and that’s why he was giggling like a japanese school girl.” Bucky said and looked around for him.

“I say fuck this! I’m not staying here then. The whole purpose of me coming was to cover it up! I’m going for ice cream fyck this.” you began to walk out flipping Tony off. When suddenly Steve grabbed your arm and pulled you into his chest. “Steve! What the actual fuck dude?!”

“This entire thing is for you. Not for the baby, people still think it's a hoax, he's throwing this gala in honor of all the things you've done. All the sacrifices you've made to save us. Its for you, you can’t dip out on this one Y/N. He put a lot of actual effort into this one ” he let go of your arm and guided you back to Bucky who was yelling at Tony.

“What the hell were you thinking Tony? It’s her decision whether she wants to tell everyone or not. It’s her baby! She’s the one who should tell people that she’s pregnant! Next time put some logic into that thick skull of yours.”

“Uhh Bucky…”

“What?!”

“I didn’t tell anyone, this whole thing is to thank her, for saving us and all the sacrifices she's made for us.” Tony looked at you and smiled. “Suprise.”

All of a sudden the two of you were surrounded by cameras and microphones. "Mr. Barnes did we just hear you confirm you and your wife are expecting again? Please confirm!" Tony stepped back and watched the crowd of reporters and journalists swarm around you. 

“I’d rather not ma’am, now can my wife and I please get through?”

It was getting hard for you to breath. You were having an anxiety attack. You clung to Bucky and closed your eyes as hard as you could. “Bucky! Get me out of here! I’m having an anxiety attack.” You didn’t realize you had began to cry a little, messing up the make up Nat did. Bucky held you close and used his body to hide yours as he tried to push his way out of the cameras.

“Babe I can’t!” he lifted your head and looked in the eyes and wiped away your tears carefully, “it’s going to be ok i promise.” with that he took off his jacket and put it around you to try and conceal you better.

All of a sudden Coulson showed up. “You heard him! Let them through before i make you!” some moved but not enough for Bucky to guide you out safely. Coulson reached for the closes thing possible, a fire extinguisher. He began to wave it around in the air like he was about to hit them with it. “I said move it!” just like that, they disappeared. He ran after the last few spraying them with it. Bucky got you into a hallway that wasn't very populated and hugged you.

“Jist take a deep breath in and breath out. In and out baby. I’m so proud of you, for not injuring amy of them.” you couldn’t help but smile.

“If Coulson hadn’t scared them away with his fire extinguisher i would have. Babe when all that happened I got a flashback from when i retired. I was surrounded by people i didn't know and so much was going on. They kept asking what happened, why i was seen almost everywhere. I hated it.”

“I know baby, i know it. But hey your not like that anymore,” he gently grabbed your left hand and kissed your ring, “your married, you have a baby on the way, and you're an avenger.”

You smiled “Alright I think I've calmed down enough to go sit down at the table.” you smiled and hugged Bucky. “I love you.”

“I love you too baby.” he kissed your temple before guiding you out to the designated table for the two of you. 

Tony stood up and walked over to the two of you “Is it if I add the fact that you're expecting now?”

“Sure go crazy Stark.” you rolled your eyes as Tony went in front of everybody and got their attention.

“I threw this gala in honor of one of the bravest, smartest, and most talented ladies i know. Y/N thank you for everything you’ve done for our team. Sure it had it’s downsides but thanks to you when we thought hydra was gone, you found out it was still operating. And by far your the hardest working member, also the most accident prone but that's not the point. Point is, we got lucky in finding you. If we hadn’t who knows where we would be right now. And let's not get started on all the bullshit you went through for us. Bucky sure is a lucky man to be married to you and to have a family with you. We all love you Y/N and your new little addition to the avenger family.” he raised his cup in the air. “To everything Y/N has done for us!” with that he finished off his drink. 

Nat and Steve walked up to where Tony was. “Y/N we owe our lives to you, you saved us when we were in deep shit.” Nat smiled and blew you a kiss, “Thank you, I’m going to miss having you watching over my back on missions. Love you girly.” she raised her glass and finished off her drink as well.

“Nat kinda stole my speech so this just uhh.. Off the top of my head. I haven't seen Bucky this happy in ages. You truly are his world Y/N. Never change.” Steve smiled and went to give you a hug. 

While Steve was hugging you Coulson got up. “I gotta say, this girl and her husband, as risky as they are, need a MAJOR time out. That's what Supernanny Jo would want. But seriously, this is a badass duo here that I am so proud for illegally adopting as my children. All of the Avengers have taught me several life lessons. The number one lesson would be ‘Always carry a fire extinguisher with you in Stark’s house.’ But the other is to love all my children, no matter how much stress they make me suffer through. Glad to have you on the team and in the family.” Instead of toasting a drink, he lifted the large red fire extinguisher he held in his hand high into the air and tipped it to you and Bucky. 

Bucky soon stood up and walked to where everyone else was and cleared his throat. “Y/N baby, I’m so proud of you. Of all the progress you have made from day one. I’ve said it a thousand times and I’ll say it a thousand more, I love you and I’m incredibly lucky to be able to call you my wife and the soon mother to be for my unborn child. You own my heart, you always have and always will. The first time we met wasn’t very good but the second time was perfect. I remember it like it was yesterday. You were singing and making yourself a sandwich in the kitchen because you had a nightmare. You looked beautiful in that baggy tank top and you look just as beautiful tonight. You always look like a goddess to me.” Bucky slowly walked back to you and enveloped you in a tight hug and kissed you fully on the lips. “I love you with all my heart babe.”

Everyone looked at you while you slowly walked to the front after kissing Bucky once more. You were almost in tears, “Thank you, I’m lucky to call all of you my family.” you hugged each and every Avenger saying that you loved them. “Don't think that i won't be on missions, i will be on some for the next month, but even after that imma be watching from the living room.” 

A flash went off on the back of the room. Coulson was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly the person yelled and was covered in chemicals from a fire extinguisher. 

“Babe, I’m getting tired, can we go home now?” You held onto Bucky’s metal arm. 

“Sure thing baby, I’m sure they’ll let you get home.” he kissed the top of your head and went to go tell Tony. “Hey she’s getting tired so we're going to head home.”

“Alright, this thing is almost done so if can wait a couple minutes we will all go home together.” Tony smiled and patted Bucky’s shoulder. 

Just a few moments later everyone walked back down the carpeted walk way stopping every once in awhile for pictures and a question or two. You and Bucky of course we're last seeing as though you were who this entire thing was for. There were a few camera flashes but all of your fans wanted to ask thousands of questions, shouting to be heard and get an answer. People were pushing and shoving past the ropes that failed to hold them to get closer to you two. Crowds of enemies, you could handle. Screaming people that adored you, that was another thing mainly because with enemies you could fight your way out. You clung onto Bucky’s arm harder to avoid people touching you. It took a few minutes for you to realise how hard it was to capture a single breath. You grabbed Bucky’s arm harder and reached up to grab the top of his shirt. You couldn’t breathe to speak, but the noise would make it pointless anyway. He looked down at you and got the picture immediately. He picked you up bridal style and pushed past the crowd to the closest limo. Your driver was there to open the door for Bucky and let you two get in and closed it. He was unable to drive away until all his passengers were accounted for, but he made sure everything was locked tightly.

“Y/N? Hey, Babe! You don’t worry about those people you worry about breathing slowly!” Bucky was holding you up against the back seat of the vehicle. 

There was a tap on the window only Bucky could hear. He looked at it and saw Coulson looking in. He pointed to you and shook his head. Coulson nodded and held up his hand to show that he acquired a second fire extinguisher. Bucky nodded his head, and soon Coulson was pushing the crowd away from the limo.

You looked down towards the ground and tried to find your breathe. Everything was blurry and it felt like the vehicle was moving when it was in fact not. Bucky used his metal hand to lift your head up to look at him. “Slow, deep breathes hun.”

The door was unlocked and Tony and Steve quickly got in. Tony started talking loud instantly “Dude, Mom’s out there spraying everyone with two fire extinguishers!” He shut up as soon as he saw the current situation. “Is that why Mom is going insane?”

“She’s panicking from the stupid people overcrowding us. And I think he has them handled now. Can we go soon?!” Bucky was trying not to panic himself. T’Challa soon got in.

Nat tapped on the window. “Clint and Scott said they would ride with the chicks, we caught a glimpse of what happened is she going to be ok?”

“I think so if we get her out of this place quickly. She needs air uncontaminated by stress. So if we could get back to the tower ASAP that’d be great.”

“Yeah, we just need to round up everyone.”

Scott and Clint poked their heads through the doorway. “Hope she gets better quick. We’ll meet you all back at the tower.” Clint said.

“Have fun with the girls.” Steve said.

“I know I will.” Scott said smiling. 

“Yeah he will. He gets so lost in those he practically blends in.” Tony said.

Scott gave a confused look. “Is that an insult or a compliment?”

“Both. Now get out we need to leave and I think I already feel all those 30 shots hitting me. And I don’t remember what half of those were so let’s move.”

Clint and Scott left as quickly as Vision could suddenly phase through the floor of the car. Thor quickly got in shortly after. “All those speeches that were spoken in your honour were lovely Y/N.” he smiled and gave your shoulder a soft pat.

Bruce was the last to get in. It was clear he’d had a bit too much to drink too. “What’d I miss?”

“You guys ready to leave everyone's here.” the driver was turned around and Bucky quickly nodded. With that the driver quickly took off and drove to the tower.

The girl’s limo was in front and it took a bit longer for them to load up. You jumped when the limo started moving suddenly. Your breathing was still rushed but it was easier now. Your head hurt like hell and you still couldn’t see or hear properly. Bucky leaned back against the seat so he could hold you properly. You knew he was holding you even though everything was still a blur. He didn’t hold you too tight to ensure you could still breath. “Were almost home baby just like five more minutes then we can get you out of that dress and into sweats and one of my t shirts. We can eat ice cream and watch movies.” hearing his voice helped you calm down a lt, you still couldn’t see very well but it was less blurry. When you finally arrived at the tower Bucky got out and carried you to his room. “Do you want anything to eat baby?”

You shook your head and laid down on the bed. “Hurry back Buck.”

“I will baby.” he smiled and left. While he was gone you took the opportunity to get out of your dress and into one of Bucky’s huge hoodies. You didn’t really bother to put on pants. You laid back down and he came back shortly after with a bowl of ice cream. “I got you some ice cream babe.”

You smiled and took the bowl eating small amounts at a time. He put on a movie and laid down next to you. “You look absolutely adorable in my hoodie babe. You doing better now?”

“A little bit.” you yawned and curled into Bucky’s side. You felt his metal arm slowly wrap around your waist while the other snaked it’s way under your head. All of a sudden your eyelids got extremely heavy. You couldn’t keep them open. 

“Sleep tight Y/N. I’ll see you in the morning.” he kissed the top of your head and finished watching the movie. He fell asleep shortly after it ended.


End file.
